Les contraires s'attirent
by GabrielPotter17
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry est transférer à Serpentard pour la fin de ses études. Mais c'est partir de ce moment là qu'il va comprendre que les apparences sont parfois très trompeuses.
1. Chapter 1 : Changement de maison

_**C'est ma première fic alors pitié, soyez indulgent !**_

C'était la rentrée et tout le monde était existé. Voldemort était maintenant six pieds sous terre et le monde sorcier pouvait maintenant vivre en paix. Le premier étant Harry Potter, le survivant qui, maintenant que sa mission était terminé espérait vivre en paix. Entourer de ses deux amis de toujours, Ron et Hermione. Quoi que Ron ne lui adressait pas beaucoup la parole, surtout depuis la mort de Ginny, sa petite sœur. Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant Dumbledore parler.

-Afin d'améliorer les ententes entre les différentes maisons, il a été décidé que des élèves changeraient de maison pour cette année ou pour plus longtemps s'ils le souhaitent.

-Hermione Granger à Serdaigle.

-Gregory Goyle à Poufsouffle.

-Lavande Brown à Serdaigle.

-Vincent Crabbe à Serdaigle.

-Harry Potter à Serpentard.

Le survivant recracha aussitôt ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Ron qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Putain, tu ne peux pas faire attention Potter...

-Potter ?

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais appeler un Serpentard par son prénom. Je ne traine pas avec ses sales serpents moi.

Harry était vraiment choqué, tellement qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il sortit de la grande salle et adressa un regard à la table des Serpentard où tout le monde le regardait. Draco Malfoy y comprit mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas et partit. Il arriva près du lac et s'installa contre un arbre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et regarda le lac. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que, malgré la mort de Voldemort, Ron était toujours aussi méprisable avec les Serpentard

-Potter ? fit une voix familière. Tu vas bien ?

Harry se retourna et tomba sur la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir. C'est-à-dire Draco Malfoy, ce dernier le regardait avec un regard surpris, ce qui surprit encore plus l'ancien Gryffondor car Draco Malfoy ne montrait jamais ses émotions. Il s'assit à côté de lui et se mit dans la même position que lui.

-Je viens juste de réaliser que mes amis n'étaient avec moi que pour mon nom et non pour ce que je suis vraiment.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, dit Harry en resserrant sa prise sur ses jambes.

-Le fait que tu ailles à Serpentard est un avantage alors...

-Pas tant que cas étant donné que je devais déjà y aller lors de ma première année...

-Sans rire ?

-Oui mais c'est moi qui est pas voulu y aller malgré le fait que le choixpeau disait que c'était la maison l'a plus idéale pour ce que je voulais.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Prouver aux gens qui j'étais vraiment. Je voulais juste qu'on m'apprécier pour ce que j'étais et non pas à cause de mon nom. Je voulais montrer à tout le monde de quoi j'étais capable...Mais j'ai échoué...

-Tu as tué Voldemort...

-Oui mais c'était juste parce que tout le monde croyait en moi et que je ne pouvais pas les décevoir. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde parle de moi comme celui qui as tué Voldemort...Ils ne me connaissent pas...Les gens veulent être avec moi juste pour être connus et ne prennent même pas le peine de me connaitre, ils pensent déjà tout savoir de moi mais ils ont tord...

Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et serra les dents. Il sentit alors une pression sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir que Malfoy avait posé sa main sur son épaule de manière réconfortante. Il avait également un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je veux apprendre à te connaitre Harry, dit il en employant pour la première fois le prénom du brun. C'est vrai qu'au début, je voulais aussi être ton ami parce que tu étais célèbre mais je me suis rendu compte que tu étais comme moi...

-Comment ça ?

-Moi aussi, les gens ne prennent pas la peine de me connaitre, les seuls vrais amis que j'ai c'est Blaise, Théo et Pansy...Je les apprécies beaucoup mais ils ne me connaissent pas assez et ne veulent rien savoir de moi...

Il marqua une pause pour respirer et ferma les yeux, Harry put alors voir la peine sur son visage qui était habituellement si neutre même dans la pire des situations.

-Tout le monde me compare à mon père, continua Draco. Ils pensent tous que je suis comme lui et ce malgré tout ce que j'ai pus faire pour leur prouver le contraire. Même maintenant qu'il est mort, on continue de me comparer à lui...Je voudrais que les gens comprennent que je ne suis pas comme mon père, que malgré qu'on porte le même nom de famille et qu'on se ressemble beaucoup, on a des caractères complètement opposé.

Harry us un sourire et posa sa main sur celle de Draco qui sursauta et regarda Harry avec un regard surpris.

-Tu viens de me le prouver sans même t'en rendre compte...

-Hein ?

-Même si je ne le connais pas très bien, je suis sûr que ton père ne serait jamais venu ici pour parler avec son ennemi de toujours et surtout, vider son sac comme tu viens de le faire. Tu es très différent de Lucius Malfoy...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, premièrement, tu as laissé ton masque de froideur tomber pour venir me parler. Ensuite, tu as raconté ce que tu avais sur le cœur et dieu sais que Lucius ne l'aurait jamais fait et ce même pas à sa femme qui soit dit en passant est magnifique. Enfin, Lucius n'avait aucun courage, prenant peur à chaque problème alors que toi, tu as us le courage de venir jusqu'ici et de me parler. C'est une grande preuve des différences entre ton père et toi. Franchement, je me demande comment ta mère à pu l'aimer.

-C'était un mariage arrangé, elle est bien plus heureuse depuis la mort de mon père.

-Je n'en doute pas...

Il y us un silence de mort après cette phrase, les deux garçons se contentant de regarder le lac. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

-Quoi ?

-Je me dis que l'on aurait pu devenir amis...

-Pourquoi ne pas le devenir ?

-Pardon ?

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour qu'on devienne ami...

-Tu voudrais être mon ami ?

Draco sourit et affirma de la tête. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se refusa à pleurer, il n'était pas une mauviette. A la place, un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage et il se leva, se mettant en face de Draco qui le regardait avec un air vraiment surpris. Il le fut encore plus quand Harry lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry James Potter mais tu peux m'appeler Harry. Je suis un nouvel élève à Serpentard. Et toi ?

Draco sourit et se redressa avant de tendre lui aussi la main et de serrer celle d'Harry en répondant.

-Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy mais tu peux m'appeler Draco. Je peux te faire visiter la salle commune si tu veux.

-Avec grand plaisir.

Draco lui prit le bras et le conduisit dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était entièrement vide puisque le diner n'était pas encore terminé. Ils allèrent directement au dortoir et Harry n'y trouva pas ses affaires. Draco approuva puisqu'il ne vit pas Hedwige qui n'était pas dur à voir.

-Cela ne signifie qu'une chose...

-Laquelle ?

-L'autre préfet est partie et vu que tes affaires ne sont pas dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, elles sont peut être dans le dortoir des préfets.

Ils allèrent voir et Harry reconnu aussitôt Hedwige qui hululait de bonheur de le voir. Il se dépêcha de l'a libérer et elle monta aussitôt sur son épaule.

-Elle est vraiment magnifique, commenta Draco en s'approchant.

-C'est vrai, Tu veux l'a touché ?

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, elle ne va pas te mordre tu sais...

Draco approcha doucement sa main et toucha le plumage de la chouette qui se laissa faire; semblant même apprécier les caresses du blond.

-Son plumage est vraiment doux, dit Draco en l'a caressant doucement.

-Elle t'apprécie déjà, elle ne laissait personne l'a touché à part moi.

-C'est peut être le signe d'un nouveau départ...

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.


	2. Chapter 2: Chez les Serpentard

**J'ai réécris ce chapitre car il y avait des incohérences avec le chapitre précédent.**

Deux mois plus tard, Harry était parfaitement intégré chez les Serpentard. Ceux-ci s'était d'abord montré méfiant mais avait très vite suivit Draco au point de considérer Harry comme leur second prince.

Le garçon avait tout fait pour se faire accepter, il avait rejeté la quasi-totalité de ses amis et méprisait les Gryffondor et plus particulièrement les Weasley qui lui avaient montré leur vrai visage, il se sentait vraiment bête de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que Ron et sa défunte soeur Ginny n'était avec lui que pour la gloire d'être avec le survivant, il avait été tellement stupide. Seul Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger était épargné par les Serpentard sur la demande de leur prince. Luna parce qu'elle ne fréquentait plus les Weasley depuis la rentrée et surtout parce qu'Harry l'appréciait beaucoup puisque c'était la seule personne à avoir été sincère avec lui depuis la première secondes où ils s'étaient rencontré. Hermione elle, c'était parce que, contrairement aux Weasley, Harry avait de léger doute sur la sincérité des propos de la jeune fille et surtout sur le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal depuis la fin de la guerre. Les Serpentard avaient accepté cela malgré le fait que Luna était de sang mêlé et Hermione de sang Moldu mais voilà, pour une raison que lui-même ignorait, Harry n'arrivait tout simplement pas à leur en vouloir.

Harry et Draco étaient devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, ils étaient inséparable et faisait leur lois chez les Serpentard. Ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs. Ils s'envoyaient encore des pics mais cela n'était jamais méchant et ils finissaient toujours par en rire. Les deux s'entendaient également très bien avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo avec qui ils formaient le cercle fermé. Ceux qui faisait partie de se cercle pouvait connaitre certains secrets des autres personnes faisant partie de se cercle, ce qu'ils se disaient ne devait pas parvenir aux oreilles des autres car sinon, ce serait chaud pour les fesses de celui qui à osé parler

Harry ne regrettait absolument pas d'être chez les Serpentard, bien au contraire, il avait rapidement comprit à son arrivée que les préjugés sur les maisons étaient faux et surtout ceux sur les vert et argent. Serpentard n'était absolument pas une maison pour tous les mages noirs puisque certains voulaient même devenir Auror pour combattre les mangemorts qui sont toujours en fuite et travailler pour le ministère. Harry lui voulait devenir médicomage comme sa mère aurait voulu le faire. Il avait apprit par accident en écoutant une conversation entre le professeur Rogue et McGonnagall que sa mère était devenus Auror pour le protéger quand elle avait apprit la prophétie mais qu'elle avait toujours voulu être médicomage parce qu'elle voulait aider les gens et que devenir médicomagie était le meilleur moyen pour le faire. Draco était d'accord avec son choix et avait décidé de le suivre dans les études de médicomagie, ne voulant pas devenir un fonctionnaire du ministère de la magie comme l'avait été son père et sa famille depuis des générations. Pour cacher cela, Harry avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'il avait l'ambition de devenir auror mais cela ne l'intéressait vraiment pas de chasser des mangemorts toute sa vie, il préférait de loin soigner les gens.

En ce qui concernait les cours, Harry s'étaient grandement améliorer. Draco et les autres Serpentard l'aidaient beaucoup dans toutes les matières et surtout en potions qui n'étaient vraiment pas la spécialité d'Harry. Mais Rogue avaient rapidement comprit qu'Harry, bien qu'il ressemblait beaucoup physiquement à son père n'avait pas le même caractère que James Potter et avait décidé de lui donner des cours de rattrapage en potion ainsi que ses astuces pour réussir ses potions. Ainsi, Harry avait remonté ses notes de façon surprenante, Rogue n'avait plus d'autres choix que de lui mettre des E ou O mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il appréciait beaucoup de récompenser des élèves qui le méritait vraiment, pas comme les autres professeurs qui favorisait leurs favoris. Harry l'avait rapidement comprit et avait rapidement apprécié ce professeur qui lui en avait voir de toute les couleurs. De plus, l'homme lui racontait des anecdotes sur sa mère puisqu'il avait été son meilleur ami pendant des années.

-Harry ! cria Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

Harry sortit de son livre et regarda son meilleur ami avec un regard étonner.

-Un problème ?

-Non mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble.

-Avec plaisir.

Harry referma son livre et prit son sac. Draco s'installa sur le lit du brun et ils firent leur devoir. Draco aidait encore Harry pour les Potions et Harry lui aidait Draco en métamorphose qui n'était pas son fort, McGonnagall l'appréciait toujours malgré son attitude envers les élèves de sa maison alors, elle lui donnait des tuyaux pour réussir ses devoirs comme le faisait avec les élèves de sa maison et Harry en faisait profiter tous les 5ème années de sa maison. McGonnagall en était vraiment très étonné, cela faisait beaucoup rire les Serpentards.

Ils firent rapidement leur devoir et, une fois cela fait, Draco resta sur le lit d'Harry et posa sa tête sur ses jambes.

-Alors, dit Harry en caressant la chevelure blonde de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à nos chers Gryffondor.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, depuis son arrivée chez les Serpentard, Harry adorait jouer des mauvais tours aux élèves de son ancienne maison, il faisait très attention à ne rien faire aux 1ère et 2ème années et aux élèves qui ont changé de maison car, après tout, ils n'y étaient pour rien et Harry n'aimait pas s'en prendre à des innocents.

-On a plusieurs cours avec eux demain, dit Draco en ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés en sentant les caresses d'Harry sur ses cheveux.

-Oui mais avec McGonnagall, c'est impossible, on va se faire rapidement grillé...

-Oui mais ont a deux heures de Potion avec eux et la potion que Rogue à choisit va justement nous aider...

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, Draco lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille. A la fin de son récit, Harry us un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est parfait, dit-il avec enthousiasme. Rogue ne pouvait pas trouver une meilleure potion pour notre mauvais coup.

-Les Gryffondor vont regretter d'être en venus en cour demain, je peux te l'assurer.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et se levèrent pour se rendre dans leur salle commune. Quand ils arrivèrent, tous les élèves présents stoppèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et les regardèrent entrer. Les deux garçons n'y prêtèrent pas attention et se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils les plus proche du feu, c'était leur coin préférer et donc, personne ne prenait jamais ses fauteuils par peur de subir les foudres de leurs princes si ceux-ci les voyait sur leurs fauteuils.

-Bonjour les garçons, fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux se retournèrent et sourirent en voyant Daphnée Greengrass s'approcher d'eux avec un sourire.

-Oh, vus votre regard, vous préparez un mauvais coup...

-Oui et tu tombes bien...

Draco lui dit d'approcher et lui chuchota leur plan à l'oreille. A la fin de son récit, la jeune fille us un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je peux vous aidez ?

-Bien sûr, dit Harry. On aura de toute façon besoin de l'aide de tous les Serpentard de 5ème année pour réussir à avoir tous les Gryffondor.

-Eh bien, fit Draco en croissant les bras avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu as la rancune tenace...

-Exactement, je compte bien faire payer à tous ses sales hypocrites leurs crimes. Les Gryffondors sont sensé être courageux, on va voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre. Ils vont voir qu'on ne dupe pas le dernier membre de la famille Potter aussi facilement...

Draco et Daphnée ure un sourire, c'était sûr et certain, les Gryffondors allaient payer d'avoir essayé de ce joué d'Harry James Potter.

 **Voilà le 2ème Chapitre.**

 **Alors, juste pour info, je sais que le caractères des personnages ne sont pas conformes à leur véritable caractère mais j'ai décidé de donner aux personnages le caractère que j'aurais aimé qu'ils aient.**

 **Ex: Harry à été courageux et honnête quand Voldemort était vivant mais, maintenant qu'il est mort, il décide de montrer son vrai caractère que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres. C'est la même chose pour Draco qui, pour sa part voulait attirer l'attention de son père en agissant comme il voulait qu'il agisse et, maintenant que lui aussi est mort, il montre son vrai visage.**

 **Merci de laisser vos commentaires, j'essaie d'en tenir compte.**


	3. Chapter 3: Accident

Le lendemain, tous les Serpentard de 5ème année s'était levé tôt afin de finir de tout préparé pour le cours de Potion qui avait lieu en début d'après midi. Harry avait prévenu Rogue qui était bien sûr d'accord et qui en plus était très impressionné par le plan de son nouvel élève.

Ils se rendirent tous dans la grande salle où les Gryffondor s'y trouvaient déjà. Dès qu'il vit Harry et Draco entrer, Ron se leva et se planta devant eux, tout les Serpentards se stoppèrent et attirent la réaction de leurs princes.

-Tient, dit le dernier des Weasley avec un sourire. Les Serpents sont sortit de leur terrier tôt aujourd'hui...

-La ferme Weasley, fit Draco en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle sale Mangemort.

Il tourna son regard vers Harry qui le regardait avec un regard totalement indifférent. Cela surprit beaucoup Ron et tous les autres Gryffondor qui n'avait jamais vu Harry caché ses émotions ainsi et certainement pas à Ron. Le roux commençait vraiment à s'énerver du manque de réaction d'Harry qui, il en était sûr avait comprit que c'était à lui qu'il parlait.

-On a perdu sa langue Potter...

-Non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me rabaisserais à ton niveau à répondant à tes insultes...  
-Espèce de sale...

Ron se stoppa, il n'avait pas d'insultes aussi forte pour désigner Harry et ce dernier s'en rendit bien compte.

-A ce que je vois, ton cerveau n'est toujours pas assez développer pour que tu puisses aligner plusieurs mots à la fois.

Tous les Serpentard furent pris d'un fou rire, Harry avait vraiment de la répartie et savait quoi dire pour casser les gens.

-C'est vrai, continua l'héritier Potter en croissant les bras. Si je me souviens bien, c'est toujours Hermione qui te souffle les réponses des questions que les Professeurs te posent.

-Quoi ? fit Draco surprit. C'est vrai ?

-Parfaitement vrai, Weasley se croit tellement supérieur aux autres qu'il ne daigne même pas faire ses devoirs lui-même et couche avec Hermione simplement pour qu'elle les fasse à sa place.  
-Mais c'est complètement faux Harry et tu le sais très bien.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Weasley. Tu n'as jamais fais un seul devoir et, quand Hermione ne savait pas t'aider, il me demandait à moi en me proposant Hermione en échange. Ta propre petite amie. Franchement, j'aurais honte à ta place, faire à ça à sa petite amie...

Toute la grande salle furent surprit par les propos et surtout dégouté par les propos d'Harry. Ils n'étaient pas dégoûtés par Harry mais par Ron qui avait osé faire une telle chose à Hermione.

Ravi de son effet, Harry s'installa à sa place et prit un croissant au chocolat.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? demanda Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Absolument vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais sur un sujet pareil...

-Cela va ruiner la réputation de Weasley, fit Blaise en s'installant en face d'Harry et lui tapa dans la main. Mes félicitations Mec.

Harry se contenta de sourire et ils mangèrent en silence.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, à la seule exception que plus personne ne voulait s'assoir à côté de Ron et encore moins Hermione qui avait finalement comprit le comportement de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Les Serpentards s'amusait beaucoup de cette réaction et attendait avec impatience le cours de Potion.

Cours de Potion qui arriva enfin, Harry et Draco furent les premiers à arriver suivit par les Serpentards. Les Gryffondors furent comme d'habitude les derniers à arriver.

-Entrer, fit Rogue avec sa froideur habituelle.

Les élèves rentrèrent et Rogue fit un léger clin d'œil à Harry qui lui rendit. Tout était prévu et les Gryffondor allaient déguster.

-Vous allez faire aujourd'hui la potion de peur profonde. Cette potion, si elle est bien préparer devrait permettre de connaitre la peur profonde de la personne qui l'as boit. Dans le cas contraire, la personne n'aurait rien mais, si jamais une seule goutte de votre sang ne tombe dans la potion, alors là, ce serait la catastrophe. Au travail maintenant !

Rogue inscrit les instructions au tableau et les élèves se mirent au travail. Draco et Harry, qui était en binôme travaillèrent rapidement sur la potion pour pouvoir mettre leur plan à exécution. Une fois la majeur partie terminé, Draco continua pendant qu'Harry fouilla dans son sac à la cherche de petite lame qu'il avait récupérer d'un vieux couteau. Il les prit en main et lança un sort d'invisibilité. Il les donna ensuite aux autres Serpentard qui les prirent avec beaucoup de précaution. L'un d'eux continuait la potion pendant que l'autre visait un groupe de Gryffondor. Harry pour sa part visait Ron qui était en équipe avec Hermione qui voulait terminer la potion au plus vite pour ne plus rester près de Ron. Harry lança alors la lame qui toucha sa cible en formant une coupure sur le doigt de Ron qui ne se rendit compte de rien. Ainsi, une goutte de sang tomba dans sa potion. Tous les Serpentards firent pareil et touchèrent eux-aussi leurs cibles. Entre temps, les Serpentards qui s'occupaient de la potion l'avaient terminé car après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait une blague qu'il devait oublier de réussir la potion qui était pour eux d'une simplicité enfantine étant donné qu'ils avaient pu s'entrainer la veille.

-Le temps est écoulé, fit Rogue en tapant dans les mains. Je veux que...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que tous les chaudrons des Gryffondor explosèrent en chœurs. Le regard du professeur de Potion s'orienta aussitôt sur Harry qui affichait un air trop innocent pour être vrai. Quand il reporta son attention sur Gryffondors, il ut beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. Comment arriver à garder son sérieux en voyant Ron Weasley avec des pattes d'araignée à la place des bras et jambes et les yeux d'une araignée et la place des siens. Une Hermione Granger remplie de pustule et avec un parchemin à la place de langue qui tombait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Un Neville Londubat la peau totalement déshydraté. Un Seamus Finnigan avec un corps et un nez de cochon. Une Lavande Brown couverte de bandelettes qui était collé à son corps et un Dean Thomas qui avait les bras et les jambes inversé.

C'était trop dur pour les Serpentards qui éclatèrent tous de rire, Harry et Draco était complètement plié en deux de rire. Rogue, d'un coup de baguette magique prit un échantillon de leur potion et vida leur chaudron.

-Je donne 20 points à chaque binômes de Serpentard et en retire 30 à chaque binômes de Gryffondor.

La cloche sonna et les Gryffondor se dépêchèrent de sortir pour se rendre à l'infirmerie pour que l'infirmière puisse les soigner le plus rapidement possible, faisant encore plus rire les Serpentards qui, par chance avait une heure de libre. Ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune où les deux princes s'empressèrent de raconter le résultat de leur blague. Cela fit rire tous les Serpentard présent qui applaudirent leur prince pour l'idée brillant qu'ils ont us.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, dit Harry avec un sourire. C'est Draco qui en à us l'idée...

-Mais je ne l'aurais jamais us sans ton aide.

-Vive Harry et Draco ! Cria Blaise en brandissant son bras en l'air.

Tous les Serpentards suivirent et les deux princes se serrèrent la main avant de se prendre dans une accolade.

-Merci de ton aide Draco, fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Oh mais je t'en pris. C'est normal.

-Mais dit dont, rigola Harry en croissant les bras. Ne reprends pas la grosse tête hein ?

-Mais de quoi je me mêle Potter, et puis, c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

-Moi ! Prendre la grosse tête ? N'importes quoi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ils se regardèrent et furent aussitôt prit d'un fou rire.

-Mais sinon, fit Blaise avec un sourire. C'est quoi votre prochain mauvais tour ?


	4. Chapter 4: Dumbledore

Un mois était passé depuis la blague d'Harry et Draco et tout le monde en parlait encore, après tout, il avait quand même fallu deux semaines à Mme Pomfresh pour soigner tous les Gryffondor qui avait été touché. Les Serpentard en rigolaient encore. Même les autres Gryffondor des autres années en rigolaient encore et, bien sûr, ils le faisaient discrètement afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres des personnes concernés.

Du côté des Professeurs, McGonnagall avait été horrifiée de voir le nombre exorbitant de point que Gryffondor avaient perdu pendant le cours de Potion et avait violement punis ses élèves de plusieurs heures de retenus avec Rusard ou Rogue et d'encore plus de point perdu. Si cela continuait ainsi, Gryffondor n'aurait plus de point bien avant la fin de l'année et ça, c'était un bon point pour les Serpentard qui était ainsi sûr de remporter la coupe des Quatre maisons cette année.

Harry et Draco était en histoire des Moldus, les deux garçons avaient pris cette option afin d'en connaitre un peu plus sur leur pays de naissance et ce qu'il préférait, c'était quand on parlait des rois et reines.

-Henry VIII était certes un excellent roi, fit le professeur en montrant un tableau du dit roi. Mais il est surtout connu pour le grand nombre de femmes qu'il à eu et également le sort qu'il a réservé à certaines d'entres.

-J'ai lus quelque chose à propos de ça, chuchota Harry à Draco. Il parait qu'il a fait exécuter deux de ses femmes.

-Ah bon, lesquelles ?

-La deuxième et la cinquième. Anne Boleyn et Kathryn Howard. Il les à fait exécutées pour adultères. Et si pour Kathryn, les accusations étaient véridiques, on en est moins sûr pour Anne.

-Anne Boleyn et Kathryn Howard...elles n'étaient pas cousines ?

-Si, mais comment tu le sais ?

-Les Howard étaient une ancienne famille de sang pur qui as vécut pendant de nombreuses années mais elle a disparus depuis des centaines d'années, peu de temps après l'exécution de Kathryn Howard en faites.

-Je ne savais pas ça...

-C'est normal, on ne parle pas beaucoup du sang sorcier des Howard, souvient toi à l'époque comment on traitait les sorciers.

Harry pâlit aussitôt, c'est vrai que l'ont brulait les sorciers à l'époque et que les Howard n'avait certainement pas envie de mourir brûlé.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, tous les élèves tournèrent la tête et les Serpentard furent surpris de voir leur directeur de maison entrer. En effet, ce n'était pas souvent que Rogue sortait de son cachot pour aller autre part qu'à la grande Salle.

-Je suis venu chercher Monsieur Potter, dit-il en tournant directement les yeux vers son élève. Le directeur souhaite le voir.

Harry sursauta et regarda Draco qui avait l'air aussi paumé que lui. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année que Dumbledore voulait voir Harry. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit avec son professeur qui marchait devant lui sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche.

-Professeur ?

-Oui ? dit-il sans se retourner.

-Savez-vous pourquoi Dumbledore veut me voir ?

-Je n'en sais rien Monsieur Potter.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, il préféra se taire et suivit donc son professeur jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Rogue activa la statue et laissa la place à Harry.

-Le directeur souhaite vous parlez en privé.

Harry inspira un bon coup et monta les escaliers qui le mena directement à la porte du bureau, il inspira de nouveau un bon coup et frappa à la porte. Il entra avec l'autorisation du directeur, ce dernier se trouvait à son bureau.

-Harry, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Veux-tu un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, j'ai appris par le professeur McGonnagall que tu étais un des responsables de l'accident qu'il y a eu pendant le cours de Potion il y a un mois.

-Oui, je suis désolé.

-Cet accident me prouve bien que te mettre Serpentard était une mauvaise idée. Tu as rejetés tes meilleurs amis qui tiennent énormément à toi pour trainer avec des mangemorts...

Harry sursauta, Dumbledore avait vraiment traité les Serpentard de mangemorts ?

-Des mangemorts ? Mais Monsieur le directeur, Voldemort est mort...

-Je le sais mais les Serpentard n'en restes pas moins des mangemorts qui étaient du côté de Voldemort. Crois-moi, s'il ce n'était que moi qui décidait, j'aurais supprimé cette maison depuis des années.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait crus pendant des années que Dumbledore était neutre mais il venait de découvrir que tout ce qu'il croyait sur le directeur n'était que pure mensonges.

-Je compte te renvoyer à Gryffondor l'année prochaine.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je me sens bien chez les Serpentard...

-Cela nuit à ton image et celle de l'école, le coupa Dumbledore en se levant. Pense un peu aux gens qui croient en toi Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aimeraient que leur Héros traine avec des mangemorts comme les Serpentard. Non, c'est mieux pour toi que tu retournes chez les Gryffondor l'année prochaine, c'est là qu'est ta place en tant qu'Héro du monde sorcier.

Harry n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles et sentait la rage monter en lui.

-Pendant des années, je me comportés comme tous le monde voulait que je me comporte. J'ai haïs les Serpentard et aduler les Gryffondor...

-Et tu as bien fait, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Et tu dois continuer ainsi...

-Maintenant que Voldemort, vous me demandez de me sacrifier de nouveau...C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

Harry était vraiment en rage, il s'était sacrifié pendant des années pour les autres et maintenant qu'il avait enfin droit au bonheur et qu'il l'avait trouvé, on voulait le lui retirer parce que cela faisait mauvaise image. Il n'arrivait pas y croire.

-Harry...

-Pendant des années, j'ai fais passé le bonheur des autres avant le mien et maintenant que j'ai finalement trouvé le bonheur, vous voulez que j'y renonce simplement pour faire bonne figure auprès du monde sorcier. Mais je m'en fiche complètement de mon image, je suis heureux d'être un Serpentard, j'ai enfin trouvé des gens qui m'acceptent comme je suis et qui se fichent que je sois célèbre. J'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur que j'attends depuis des années et il est hors de question que je gâche tout pour une simple image. Vous m'entendez ? Il en est hors de question.

Sans même laisser le temps au directeur de parler, il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, il se rendit aussitôt dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Dès qu'il entra, tous remarquèrent qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil et frappa de toutes ses forces sur un oreiller pour se calmer.

-Harry, fit Draco en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry regarda son meilleur ami avec un regard noir mais qui s'adoucit aussitôt. Il lui raconta tout et, à la fin, tous les Serpentard furent choqués, ils ne pensaient pas que Dumbledore était ainsi. Harry posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, sachant que c'était le seul moyen de le calmer quand il était dans cet état.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. On ne le laissera pas faire sans réagir.

-Draco à raison, fit Blaise en s'approchant d'Harry. On tient trop à toi pour laisser ce vieux fou de Directeur te changer de maison sans réagir.

Harry sursauta mais sourit devant l'obstination des Serpentard à ne pas laisser Dumbledore faire. Il secoua la tête et affirma d'une voix assuré.

-Vous avez raison, il est hors de question de laisser Dumbledore faire.


	5. Chapter 5: Weasley

Une semaine était passé depuis que Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry et une chose était sûre, Harry lui en voulait toujours, il était à prendre avec des pincettes et quiconque l'énervait recevait ses fureurs et finissait à cout sûr à l'infirmerie. Cela pouvait aussi arriver aux élèves des autres maisons qu'aux Serpentard, cela montrait bien l'énervement du brun qui, habituellement ne faisait jamais de mal aux Serpentard.

Pour cette raison, Draco et les autres membres de Serpentard évitait qu'Harry croise Weasley car ils savaient que, compte tenu de la haine qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons, cela allait faire des étincelles et des étincelles bien plus grandes qu'avec les autres.

Ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle, mangeant leur petit déjeuner quand les hiboux arrivèrent. Harry tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir Hedwige arriver. Celle-ci se posa devant lui, il décrocha la lettre et la chouette mangea dans son assiette. Harry ouvrit la lettre et reconnu de suite l'écriture de son parrain.

 _« Harry,_

 _J'ai réponds à ta lettre dès que je l'ai reçu. Tu as raison de tenir tête à Dumbledore, il n'a pas le droit de te retirer de Serpentard si tu t'y sens bien, tu as bien mérité d'être heureux après tout les sacrifices que tu as fait pour eux. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. J'ai également un conseil à te donner, méfie toi de lui, il n'est plus le même depuis la mort de Voldemort, il n'a pas l'air heureux de sa mort. Je ne peux pas t'en dire pour l'instant, prévient moi de ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'on parle._

 _Amicalement, Sirius._

 _Ps : Bien sûr, Draco est invité à venir lui aussi même si je sais que, de toute façon, il viendra quand même. »_

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et ure un petit sourire en coin. Sirius avait très bien pris le changement de maison d'Harry, au plus grand soulagement du garçon pour qui l'avis de son parrain était très important après tout, il s'agissait du dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois la lettre et vit que son contenu avait été totalement effacer.

-Un sortilège d'effacement, chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Harry. C'est un sortilège qui efface le contenu d'une lettre une fois que la personne à qui elle était destinée l'a lu.

-Très astucieux.

Harry plia la feuille et l'a mit dans son sac avant de continuer son repas. Il sortit ensuite de la grande salle avec Draco pour aller dans leur salle commune profiter de leur heure de libre.

-Alors Potter, fit Ron Weasley en se mettant devant eux. Une personne est encore assez stupide pour t'envoyer des lettres.

Harry ne le regarda pas et continua son chemin sauf que Weasley n'était pas de cet avis et se place juste devant eux avec Finnigan et Thomas, leur bloquant ainsi le passage.

-Laisse-nous passer Weasley, fit Draco.

-Je ne te cause pas à toi alors tu l'a fermes.

Harry le regarda avec un regard noir, il ne supportait pas que Weasley s'en prenne à Draco ainsi et était bien décider à lui montrer.

-Ce serait plutôt à toi de l'a fermé, dit-il avec une voix très calme. Cela nous ferrais vraiment des vacances de ne plus t'entendre.

Cette remarque fit ricaner Draco mais fit grincer les dents de Ron qui ne supportait pas de ce faire humilier ainsi par celui qui a survécu comme tout le monde aimait l'appeler.

-De quel droit ose tu me parler ainsi, ce n'est pas parce que tu tués Voldemort que tu dois te prendre pour le centre du monde, tu n'es pas supérieur aux autres.

-Alors là, dit Draco. Je n'y crois pas, tu en as bien profiter de sa célébrité.

-Je ne savais pas qui il y était quand je l'ai rencontré dans le train. Je ne cherchais donc pas la popularité. J'avais juste pitié pour lui.

Harry sursauta violement et serra les poings. Tous les élèves qui sortirent de la grande salle se mirent autour d'eux pour voir comment Harry allait réagir.

Soudain, Harry se mit à rigoler. Tout le monde fut vraiment surpris, y comprit Weasley qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Toi ? dit-il finalement en retrouvant peu à peu son sérieux. Avoir pitié de moi ? La bonne blague. Dois-je te rappeler et c'est quand tu as su qui j'étais que tu as voulu devenir mon ami. Qui se pavanait en disant qu'il était l'ami d'Harry Potter. Tu me fais vraiment pitié Ronald. Au lieu de te créer ta propre réputation et devenir quelqu'un, tu as préférer te réfugier dans une popularité que tu n'aurais qu'en étant avec moi. Même Hermione n'as pas fait ça, elle s'est forcé une réputation de surdouée. Toi, la seule réputation que tu as dans cette école, c'est celle d'avoir été le toutou du Survivant, je me demande vraiment comment ta famille à pus supporter ça.

Tout le monde fut choqué par les mots d'Harry qui, comme toujours était parfaitement juste. Ron lui serrait les poings.

-Je t'interdis de parler de ma famille...

-Toi, m'interdire quelque chose ? C'est la meilleure. Je peux parler de ta famille si j'en ai envie. Après tout, les jumeaux ne m'ont rien fait et en plus, ce sont bien les seuls qui ont été sincère avec moi.

-Je te défends de dire ça, ma mère t'as accueillit à bras ouvert...

-Elle est une parfaite comédienne, dit simplement Harry en croissant les bras. J'ai l'ai de suite remarqué. Ils en faisaient beaucoup trop pour que cela soit vrai. Comme par hasard, une fois que Molly à u connaissances de mon identité, elle nous a de suite rapproché. Elle aussi cherchait la gloire de connaitre le Survivant...

-Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde Potter, intervient Finnigan. Tu ne connais absolument rien à propos de la famille de Ron alors ferme là.

-Détrompe-toi Finnigan, j'en connais bien plus que toi sur les Weasley. Ce ne sont que des sales profiteurs qui obéissent à Dumbledore comme des chiens sans se poser la moindre question. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Arthur n'arrives pas à obtenir de promotion...

Draco comprit enfin le manège de son ami, il voulait mettre Weasley à bout afin qu'il l'attaque et donc, Harry pourrait se défouler sur lui sans être inquiéter. C'était une excellente idée. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Weasley et remarqua aussitôt qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

-La famille de Ron n'est peut-être pas parfaite, intervient de nouveau Finnigan. Mais au moins, elle est beaucoup plus honnête que celle de Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on s'en prenne à son meilleur ami et le fit parfaitement bien savoir à Finnigan.

-Je préfèrerais de loin avoir une famille comme celle de Draco que celle de Weasley. Au moins, les Malfoy savent comment se comporter avec les autres alors que les Weasley eu, ne le savent pas et se contente de faire les comiques afin d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

C'en fut trop pour Ron qui se jeta sur Harry avant que celui-ci puisse répliquer. Il le matraqua de coup de poings. Finnigan et Thomas essayèrent de les arrêter mais pas Draco qui savait que son meilleur ami avait besoin de se défouler alors, il le laissa faire.

Harry prit rapidement le dessus en faisant tomber Ron qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il se mit alors au dessus de lui et le matraqua de coups. Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler et se gênait pas pour le faire sur Weasley qui, de toute façon l'avait encore plus mérité que les autres.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry arrêta et se leva avant de partir avec Draco qui s'inquiétait pour son ami. Harry avait en effet la lèvre fendu et allait surement avoir un œil au beurre noir à l'œil droit.

-Tu vas bien Harry ?

-Parfaitement bien, dit le brun avec un sourire. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci de ne pas m'avoir arrêté.

-Je t'en pris, tu avais besoin de te défouler alors, je t'ai laissé faire. Maintenant, allons soigner cela avant que ça n'empire.

Harry sourit avant de suivre Draco jusqu'à la salle commune où tout le matériel s'y trouvait.


	6. Chapter 6: Relooking

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la bagarre entre Harry et Ron et le brun était nettement de meilleure humeur d'avant, se défouler sur Weasley lui avait fait un bien fou et maintenant, il était plus serein et cela se faisait ressentir parmi les Serpentard.

Ron Weasley avait bien sûr reçu tout la responsabilité de la bagarre, après tout, c'était lui qui avait frappé Harry le premier alors que celui-ci n'avait fait que l'insulter. A cause de lui, Gryffondor avait perdu beaucoup de points et avait Ron avait us droit à plusieurs semaines de retenue avec Rusard qui était de bonne humeur depuis.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, avait dit un jour Draco, après avoir vus Rusard de bonne humeur pour la première fois.

Depuis cette bagarre, Harry avait enfin comprit que les professeurs seraient toujours clément envers lui à cause du fait qu'il était le survivant et qu'il les avait sauvé de Voldemort. Cette révélation avait fait beaucoup rire les Serpentard qui se dirent qu'ils pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils veuille et que, grâce à Harry, ils ne serait jamais inquiéter.

Une sortie à Pré au Lard était prévue et Draco avait décidé de modifier le look de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se plaignant toujours de ses cheveux et de ses yeux caché par ses lunettes. Théo et Blaise avait tout de suite été attiré par l'idée et Harry aussi, lui qui voulait depuis longtemps changer de look mais n'avait jamais osé le faire, n'ayant pas le temps avec la guerre et Voldemort mais aussi après car il n'avait aucun goût pour la mode et ne voulait pas se ridiculiser en portant des tenues qui ne lui allaient pas.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré au lard en début d'après midi après avoir passé la matinée à faire leur devoir et à jouer aux échecs sorciers. Aussi, ils se dirigèrent vers une boutique de vêtements. Draco et Blaise s'occupèrent de choisir les vêtements pendant que les deux autres les regardaient faire.

-On ne les changes pas, dit Théo avec un sourire.

Cette remarque fit sourire Harry qui regarda les deux garçons choisirent les vêtements. Il fila ensuite à la cabine quand Draco lui amena des vêtements et les essaya un à un. Quand il se regardait dans la glace, Harry ne se reconnaissait pas, il n'avait jamais essayé les genres de vêtements que Draco avait choisit pour lui. C'était des vêtements très près du corps qui montrait bien ses formes et il se sentait assez mal à l'aise dedans. Il n'aimait pas que les gens puissent voir son corps.

-Ils te vont super bien Harry, lui dit Théo avec un sourire.

-Mais je me sens mal à l'aise dedans. Ce n'est pas moi...

Draco sourit et s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'Harry avait un gros complexe avec son corps qui était dû aux Dursley. Il se mit en face de lui et lui prit les mains. Harry le regarda surpris.  
-Je sais que tu es complexé par rapport à ton corps, dit le jeune Malfoy avec un sourire encourageant. Mais je t'assure que tu vraiment superbe dans ses vêtements. Tu sais que je n'oserais jamais te faire mettre des vêtements qui ne t'embelliraient pas. Déjà le fait que tu es acceptes de te faire relooker est un grand pas. Il faut que tu continues.

-Mais j'ai l'impression de ne ressembler à rien dedans.

Draco sourit encore plus et releva le menton d'Harry pour que celui-ci le regarde. Il vit aussitôt l'air mal à l'aise de son meilleur ami.

-Harry, continua Draco en resserrant sa prise sur ses mains. Tu es de loin le garçon le plus beau que j'ai vu et crois-moi, j'en est vu beaucoup. Il ne faut pas que tu caches ton corps sous des vêtements trop large qui ne te mettent pas en valeur. Tu me fais confiance ?

Harry avait rougit au compliment de Draco et lui sourit en affirmant de la tête.

-Bien, on va alors commencer avec des vêtements moins moulants. D'accord ?

Harry affirma de la tête et Draco repartie rechercher d'autres vêtements.

Ils sortirent de la boutique avec trois sacs de vêtements et ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la rue.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Blaise.

-On va chez le coiffeur, dit Draco avec un sourire. Il est grand temps qu'Harry fasse couper ses cheveux.

Il était vrai que, depuis sa première année, Harry n'avait jamais accordé une grande importance à ses cheveux, ses derniers lui arrivait aux épaules et étaient vraiment en bataille.

-D'accord, fit Harry en croissant les bras. Mais une condition.

Draco le regarda avec surprise, Harry s'approcha et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Draco sourit et affirma de la tête.

-D'accord, attendez-nous au trois balais. On vous rejoint dans une heure ou deux.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et acceptèrent et se rendirent au bar alors que les autres se rendirent au coiffeur.

Deux heures plus tard, Blaise et Théodore était toujours aux trois balais, Blaise commençait à s'impatienter alors que Théo lui se demandait ce qu'Harry et Draco avait prévu.

-Ils en mettent du temps.

Il finit juste sa phrase que la porte du bar s'ouvrir et que leurs amis entrèrent. Ils portaient tout les deux des bonnets, ce que Théodore trouva bizarre car Draco ne portait jamais de bonnet. Ils s'installèrent à côté de leur ami et commandèrent deux bières aux beurres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait chez le coiffeur ? demanda Blaise, un peu sur les nerfs d'avoir du attendre aussi longtemps.

Harry sourit et enleva le premier son bonnet. Les deux garçons furent totalement sur le choc. Les cheveux d'Harry était coupé de manières élégante mais ils partaient toujours dans tous les sens et il y avait de nombreuses petites mèches blondes et châtain clair. Il avait également enlevé ses lunettes et avait fait réparer sa vision, ce qui rendait son regard plus intense.

-Waouh, fit Théo, perdant son latin.

Cette réaction fit rire Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

-Si tu es surpris, attends un peu de voir Draco. Tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

Draco sourit à la remarque d'Harry et enleva à son tour son bonnet. Blaise tomba littéralement dans les pommes. Draco avait maintenant les cheveux légèrement plus courts, avec lui aussi de nombreuses petites mèches blond miel et argenté.

-Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demanda Théo.

-C'est Harry qui me l'a demandé, dit Draco en jetant un regard complice avec le brun. C'était la condition pour qu'il accepte de se faire couper les cheveux.

-Et tu l'as fait sans rien dire ?

-Bien sûr, de toute façon, j'avais envie de changer ma coupe de cheveux que j'avais hérités de mon père.

Cette remarque firent sourire Harry et Théo, Draco voulait absolument se différencier de son père, que se soit mentalement ou physiquement comme aujourd'hui avec ses cheveux dont il était autrefois si fier.

-Cela vous va très bien en tout cas...

-Merci beaucoup.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et se dit qu'effectivement, les mèches lui allaient vraiment bien, cela le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Harry remarqua son regard et détourna aussitôt les yeux en rougissant.

Théo remarqua l'échange et us un sourire aux lèvres, ses deux là se tournaient autour depuis plus d'un mois mais aucun ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas. Pour ne pas les brusquer, il préféra ne rien dire et les laisser faire.

Blaise reprit rapidement conscience et porta aussitôt les yeux sur Harry et Draco

-Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Draco se mit à rigoler et laissa Harry raconter, Blaise en fut satisfait. Ils sortirent ensuite du bar après avoir payé leur boisson. Ils retournèrent à Poudlard et ne croisèrent personne, heureusement par les deux garçons voulaient faire la surprise dans la Grande Salle.


	7. Chapter 7: Noël chez les Malfoy

Nous étions au mois de Décembre et Harry était assez excité. Draco lui avait proposé de passer Noël chez lui avec sa mère. Harry avait accepté mais il savait que les Malfoy faisaient toujours un bal pour le réveillon de Noël et il était assez stresser.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui avait dit Draco. Avec ma mère, le bal sera plus amusant qu'avec mon père »

Il était vrai que Narcissa Malfoy était reconnue pour ses bals qui étaient un vrai plaisir pour tous ceux qui y était invités. Harry voulait vraiment connaitre cette femme que son parrain lui avait décrite comme très mauvaise avec les sangs non purs. Draco lui avait dit que c'était dû aux faits qu'elle devait obéir à son mari et avoir les mêmes idées que lui mais qu'en réalité, elle se fichait du sang des amis de son fils tant que ce n'était pas des moldus.

Ils étaient tous dans le train. Harry avait la tête sur les genoux de Draco qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. C'était un rituel entre eux, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés en quatre mois. Ils étaient comme des frères mais, pour les autres il y avait plus que ça, c'était plus qu'une amitié qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes et tout le monde chez les Serpentard le remarquèrent à l'exception des concernés qui ne se rendaient compte de rien, continuant à agir comme ils le faisaient tout les jours.  
-Vous comptez passer pendant les vacances ? demanda Harry en regardant les autres qui se trouvait sur la banquette d'à côté.

-Non, mais on se voit au bal de toute façon...

-Les sang pur ont de drôle de tradition...

-Tu as déjà passé des vacances avec des Sang pur que je sache.

-Des traitres à leur sang tu veux dire.

Draco sourit, en arrivant chez les Serpentard, Harry avait adhérer à l'importance du sang et était d'accord avec eux. Si on laisse les Moldus apprendre l'existence du monde magique, la magie risque de disparaitre petit à petit. Les familles de sang pur ne méprisait pas les moldus, ils ne veulent pas qu'ils leur vole leur magie.

-Vous savez, confia Harry avec un sourire. J'ai vraiment cru que Dumbledore m'empêcherais de partir chez Draco pour les vacances.

-Comment ça ?

-Oui, je vous rappelle qu'il ne veut pas que je traine avec vous parce que cela nuit à mon image mais surtout à celle de l'école.

-Il n'en a pas le droit de toute façon.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda le brun à son meilleur ami.

-Il n'est pas ton tuteur légal et lui seul peut décider. En d'autres thermes, seul Sirius Black pouvait t'empêcher de venir.

-J'ai vraiment de chance qu'il est été innocenté après la guerre.

-Oui, sinon, Dumbledore aurait us tous les droits sur toi.

-Vous imaginez l'enfer.

Tous les gens présents rigolèrent, Harry disait vrai, si Dumbledore avait été le tuteur du Survivant, cela aurait été un véritable enfer.

Quand le chariot de friandises arriva, Harry prit pour tout le monde. Les Serpentard purent alors se régaler en remerciant Harry.

-Il faudra que je fasse un tour à Gringott...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco.

-J'aimerais savoir si les Weasley n'ont pas profité du fait d'être mes amis pour me piquer de l'argent.

-Tu les penses capable de ça ?

-Oh que oui, ils sont censé être pauvre et, bizarrement, à chaque fêtes, ils offrent de nombreux cadeaux dont plusieurs coute les yeux de la tête.

-C'est une accusation grave que tu fais Harry...

-Ce n'est pas une accusation tant que je n'en pas la preuve. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste le fruit de mon imagination mais je veux en être sûr.

Draco regarda son meilleur ami avec surprise et fascination. Depuis qu'il était chez les Serpentard, Harry avait totalement changé de personnalité et cela avait étonné de nombreuses personnes.

« -Je n'ai pas changé de personnalité, avait dit Harry quand on lui avait fait remarqué. J'ai juste décidé de montrer qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne veux plus être comme Dumbledore veut que je sois. Maintenant que Voldemort est six pieds sur terre, je veux me montrer telle que je suis vraiment. »  
Cette réplique avait suffit largement les Serpentard qui faisait confiance à leur prince et croyait ce qu'il disait.

-Vous comptez faire quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda Blaise.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Je compte faire tous mes devoirs, fit Harry avec un sourire. Ainsi, je serais tranquille pour la rentrée.

-Pas bête ça, remarqua Draco avec un sourire. Je vais faire pareil.

-C'est normal que ce n'est pas bête, je suis quand même le plus intelligent de nous deux.

-Fais attention à tes chevilles Potter, fit Draco avec une voix amusé.

-Ne me cherches pas Malfoy, cela va très mal se passer sinon.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Même s'ils étaient amis, ils continuaient à s'envoyer des piques qui finissaient toujours par les faire rire eux et les autres Serpentard qui y assistaient.

Le train s'arrêta et les deux amis descendirent, ils dirent aux revoir à leur amis et Draco les emmena vers un elfe de maison qui les attendait.

-Xini est heureuse de revoir le jeune maitre Malfoy.

-Moi aussi Xini.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami avec surprise. Ce dernier prit la main de l'elfe et celle de son meilleur ami. Ils transplanèrent devant le manoir Malfoy.

-Depuis quand tu es si gentil avec les elfes de maisons ? Demanda Harry.

-Depuis que mon père est mort. C'est à cause de lui que moi et ma mère agissions ainsi, nous ne sommes pas des monstres sans cœur Harry. Il ne faut pas croire que tous les sorciers de sang purs sont des monstres.

-Désolé mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas vu le bon exemple de sang pur.

Draco sourit et entraina Harry dans le grand salon où Narcissa Malfoy les attendais. Dès qu'elle les vit entrer, elle posa sa tasse de thé et se leva. Draco sourit et s'approcha pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Draco, dit Narcissa en serrant son fils.

-Moi aussi Mère.

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son fils et vit Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Draco recula et Narcissa sourit.

-Approchez jeune homme. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Harry s'approcha et Narcissa le prit dans ses bras. Harry sursauta, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme le prenait dans ses bras mais, c'était différent cette fois-ci. Cette étreinte n'était pas oppressante, bien au contraire, c'était une étreinte très protectrice et maternelle. Harry, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, serra Narcissa de toutes ses forces. La mère de famille sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux du brun, comme elle le faisait avec son fils unique.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois parmi nous Harry, dit-elle en s'écartant doucement.

-Merci beaucoup Mme Malfoy.

-Ah non, pas de Mme Malfoy, appelle moi Narcissa. Tu es le meilleur ami de Draco après tout.

-Mais, avec tout ce que je vous ai fait...

-C'est du passé maintenant, on oublie tout maintenant et on repars de zéro.

Harry sourit et approuva de la tête.


	8. Chapter 8: Le bal de Noël

Plusieurs jours étaient passé et Harry appréciait beaucoup d'être chez les Malfoy, Narcissa était une femme très gentille qui traitait Harry comme son propre fils, Harry l'appréciait beaucoup car elle n'était pas aussi collante que l'était Molly Weasley, non Narcissa semblait bien plus naturelle que Molly, elle montrait son amour pour son fils sans pour autant être étouffante, Harry aurait nettement aimé avoir une mère comme Narcissa plutôt que comme Molly, alors qu'il pensait le contraire l'année dernière.

Harry voulait aller à Gringotts le plus tôt possible mais Narcissa lui avait demandé d'y aller après le bal et le réveillon de Noël, avançant l'argument qu'il y aurait moins de personne et que c'était l'excellent moyen de voir si les Weasley se servait bien dans le coffre d'Harry car, si c'était le cas, les Weasley prendrait de l'argent pour acheter les cadeaux. Harry avait écouté son conseil, sachant par Draco que sa mère était extrêmement douée dans les affaires et donc, qu'il fallait lui faire confiance.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du bal de Noël et Narcissa avait choisit elle-même les vêtements des deux garçons, ayant un excellent goût pour la mode, les deux garçons n'avaient pas comprit la raison mais l'avait laissé faire, Harry avait rapidement comprit que, quand Narcissa décidait quelque chose, on ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis. Draco portait un pantalon blanc, une chemise noire, une veste verte et une cravate noire. Il avait décidé de ne plus mettre du gel dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait autrefois, sa mère avait approuvé ce choix et avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié les coupes de cheveux des deux garçons, les trouvant nettement plus beau ainsi. Il entra dans le salon où sa mère l'attendait, celle-ci portait une rode bleu nuit avec des ornements argentés. Ses cheveux étaient maintenu en un chignon élégant avec des mèches de chaque côté du visage.

-Tu es magnifique Draco, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Vous aussi Mère.

-Il ne manque plus qu'Harry.

Celui-ci apparu quelques minutes plus tard et Draco en perdit son latin, Harry était habillé comme lui mais avec des couleurs différentes. Son pantalon était noir, sa chemise aussi noir et sa veste était rouge foncé. Il semblait assez gêné de porter une telle tenue et cela amusa Narcissa qui s'approcha de lui.

-Tu es très élégant Harry.

-Merci beaucoup, vous aussi.

-Merci beaucoup.

Harry regarda ensuite Draco qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, il le dévorait littéralement des yeux et Harry en était encore plus gêné, n'aimant pas trop que son meilleur ami le regarde ainsi.

-Je vais aller me changer, dit-il en sortant.

Draco l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras, Harry tourna les yeux vers lui, très surpris du comportement de son meilleur ami.

-Non, dit le blond avec un sourire. Ne va pas te changer, tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue.  
Cette remarque vit rougir Harry qui se retourna avec un sourire timide.

-Merci, tu es pas mal toi non plus.

-Merci.

Il se tourna vers sa mère qui les regardait en souriant.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez choisit ses tenues Mère.

-Ce sont des tenues porté par les Lords. Vous êtes tous les deux les Lords de vos familles, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et rougirent. Ils l'avaient complètement oublié, Narcissa sourit et sortit de la pièce.

-Tous les invités sont là, on n'attend plus que nous.

Ils l'a suivirent et, arrivé devant la porte, Harry se mit à stresser, c'était la première fois qu'il allait participer à un bal de sang pur.

-Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Draco en lui serrant l'épaule.

Harry sourit et respira un bon coup avant de prendre un masque de froideur, Draco fit de même et Narcissa également, ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal. Tous les regards furent aussitôt attirés vers eux mais en particulier sur Harry.

« -Mais que fait Harry Potter ici ? »

« -N'est-il pas censé être avec Dumbledore ? »

« -Il est vraiment très beau »

C'était les phrases qui circulait dans la salle. Draco s'arrêta et leva la main pour demander le silence, qu'il obtient rapidement.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour le traditionnel bal de Noël de la famille Malfoy. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, beaucoup d'entres vous sont surpris de voir Harry Potter parmi nous. Sachez que maintenant, Harry est mon meilleur ami et je vous de le traité comme un sang pur.

Aussitôt, de nombreux hommes s'inclinèrent devant eux, suivit par de nombreuses femmes. Harry regarda Draco, ce dernier lui fit un sourire en coin et Harry sourit à son tour.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, Harry parla avec de nombreuses personnes qui appréciaient sa joie de vivre. Les sangs-purs, habituellement froid, venaient lui parler spontanément.  
Draco le regardait du coin de l'œil, heureux qu'Harry soit accepté si facilement et également assez inquiet en remarquant l'air triste d'Harry qui arrivait très bien à le cacher mais pas assez pour Draco qui le connaissait par cœur.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Harry s'éclipsa mais Draco le retient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry ?

-Rien Draco, tout va bien...

-Ne me ment pas Harry, je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu peux me le dire.

Harry se dégagea de l'emprise de Draco et se colla au mur en mettant ses bras derrière lui.

-Je me demandais seulement, comment était mes parents...

Draco écarquille les yeux, Harry parlait très peu de ses parents et c'était un sujet fragile pour le jeune homme.

-Je me demandais si j'étais un enfant désirer ou pas...Je me demandais si ma mère m'aurait regardé comme ta mère te regarde...Si elle aurait été fière de moi comme ta mère l'ai...Si elle m'avait aimée autant que ta mère t'aime...

-Harry...

-J'ai 15 ans et je réalise seulement maintenant que je ne connais rien de mes parents, juste leurs noms et à quoi ils ressemblent mais, sinon, je ne connais absolument rien d'eux...

-Tes parents t'aimaient Harry, fit Draco en lui prenant les épaules. Ils t'aimaient de tous leur cœur.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Parce que, s'ils ne t'aimaient pas, ils n'auraient sacrifiés leur vie pour sauver la tienne. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Survivant mais parce que tu es leur enfant, tu es né de leur union et que tu es leur plus beau cadeaux.

-Draco...

-Ma mère me dit souvent, que ma naissance à été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Je suis sûr que ta naissance à été le plus beau jour de la vie de ta mère. Je suis sûr que, là où ils sont, ils te regardent et ils sont fiers de toi. Comment ne pourraient-ils ne pas l'être quand on voit la personne que tu es devenu. Tu es une personne incroyable Harry et tu sais très bien que je ne dis pas quelque chose juste pour faire plaisir aux gens, je les pense réellement.

Harry le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux. Draco était la première personne à lui dire ça et le jeune Potter en était extrêmement touché.

-Je sais que vivre sans tes parents est très dur mais je suis sûr que tes parents veulent que tu vives, même s'ils ne sont plus là. Tu dois continuer à vivre pour eux Harry, pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain...

Harry sourit encore plus et laissa ses larmes couler librement, les retenant depuis trop longtemps, toutes les fois où il voulait pleurer enfant en voyant les autres enfants avec leurs parents. Toutes les fois où il voulait pleurer en voyant les Dursley avec Dudley en se demandant pourquoi lui n'y avait pas droit. Il laissait enfin toutecette frustration tomber. Draco le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es plus seul Harry, lui dit-il à l'oreille. Je suis là et tous les Serpentard aussi. On ne te laissera jamais tombé.

 ** _Pour votre information, la réaction d'Harry est dû aux faits que plusieurs sangs-purs ont mentionné ses parents en disant qu'ils devaient être fier de lui. C'est cela qui as fait réalisé à Harry qu'il ne connaissait pas ses parents._**

 ** _A bientôt._**


	9. Chapter 9: Gringott

Deux jours après le bal de Noël, Harry se trouvait à Gringott en compagnie de Draco et Narcissa. Ils se rendirent aussitôt au guichet où le gobelin, en voyant Harry descendit.

-Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le groupe suivit le gobelin dans le bureau de Gripsec, le responsable de la fortune de la famille Potter. Ce dernier sortit le nez de ses papiers en les entendant arriver.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter...

-Bonjour Gripsec, je suis venus pour un compte rendu sur mes comptes. Savoir si des transferts ont été faits récemment.

Gripsec fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit des papiers qu'il tendit à Harry. Ce dernier lus et us un sourire en coin, ses soupçons étaient juste.

« -20 000 Gallions sur le compte des Dursley,  
-100 000 Gallions sur le Compte personnel de Dumbledore,  
-50 000 Gallions sur le compte des Weasley. »

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant de ces transferts ? demanda Harry pendant que Draco lut les papiers avec sa mère.

-C'était votre tuteur qui devait le faire.

-Qui est mon tuteur ?

-Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sursauta et regarda Draco qui ne comprenait pas non plus. Harry savait parfaitement que, même ils lui faisaient confiance, jamais ses parents n'auraient laissé sa tutelle à Dumbledore.  
-Je demande à voir le testament de mes parents.

Gripsec lui donna le testament et Harry le lit. Comme il le savait déjà, Dumbledore ne faisait pas partit de la liste des tuteurs d'Harry. Mais il fut surprit par un nom.

-Narcissa Malfoy fait partit de la liste de mes tuteurs ?

-Quoi ? fit Draco en prenant le papier des mains d'Harry. Comment c'est possible ?

Harry regarda Narcissa et vit que celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Narcissa, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-J'étais la meilleur ami de ta mère à Poudlard, confia Narcissa en essuyant ses larmes. Nous devions nous cacher, c'est pour cela que personne ne sait. Ca me touche vraiment qu'elle m'est mit sur la liste de tes tuteurs Harry.

Harry lui sourit et reprit doucement le papier des mains de Draco pour continuer la lecture. Ses tuteurs étaient Sirius Black et Narcissa Malfoy. Il remarqua également que sa mère avait ajouté sur le testament qu'elle ne voulait qu'il soit confié aux Dursley.

-Les volontés de mes parents n'ont pas été respectées, dit-il à Gripsec. J'exige que tous les transferts soit annuler et que tout l'argent prit contre ma volontiers soit récupérer coûte que coûte. Me suis-je fais bien comprendre ?

-Oui Monsieur Potter.

Gripsec était vraiment gêné, il avait faillit à sa tâche et savait que si Harry le voulait, il pouvait le renvoyer de son poste et ce serait la mort pour le gobelin.

-Je vous laisse une dernière chance, fit Harry, connaissant le système des gobelins. Après tout, mes parents vous faisait confiance, mais sachez que c'est la dernière.

-Oui Monsieur Potter.

-Je souhaite récupérer les manoirs appartenant à mes parents ainsi que les elfes de maison.

-Tout sera fait Monsieur Potter.

Harry partit alors, satisfait. A la sortie de Gringott, Narcissa le retient.

-Je peux te montrer le manoir où tu as grandit si tu veux ?

-Godric's Hollow ? Mais je pensais qu'il avait été détruit...

-Non, Dumbledore l'a fait croire à tout le monde pour pouvoir en profiter mais il n'a jamais pu car James y avait posé des sorts pour que seule la personne que le chef de famille choisissait puisse entrer.

-Mon père n'avait pas confiance en Dumbledore ?

Narcissa ne répondit pas et tendit son bras à Harry. Ce dernier regarda Draco qui approuva de la tête, les deux garçons prirent le bras de la mère de famille et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison qui n'était pas inconnu d'Harry, même s'il en avait très peu de souvenirs.

-Au début, fit Narcissa une fois à l'intérieur. Tes parents faisaient pleinement confiance à Dumbledore mais, après qu'il leur est parlé de la prophétie, tes parents se méfiaient de Dumbledore.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que, bizarrement, il était persuadé que c'était toi alors qu'il y avait deux enfants concerné.

-Moi et Neville ?

-Exactement, tes parents se sont méfiés du fait que Dumbledore avait placé plus de protection chez les Longbottoms que chez eux alors qu'il était persuadé que tu étais l'enfant de la prophétie.  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien, si Narcissa avait raison...

-Sirius m'a dit que c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait proposé de prendre Pettigrow à sa place.  
Harry sursauta et regarda Narcissa dont le regard était devenu sérieux.

-Sirius à dit que c'était son idée...

-Parce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le faire. Mais ce n'est pas le pire...

Harry se tient à l'armoire, ayant beaucoup de mal à supporter les sous entendu de Narcissa.

-Dites-le Narcissa, dit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

-Dumbledore savait parfaitement que Pettigrow était un mangemort...

Là, Harry tomba à genoux à terre, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids. Draco s'agenouilla près de lui, vraiment inquiet pour son ami.

-Vous voulez dire que...

-Dumbledore est le vrai responsable de la mort de tes parents, oui Harry.

Draco releva son ami et suivit sa mère dans le salon où il assit Harry.

-Pourquoi vous me le dites que maintenant ? dit-il sans regarder Narcissa.

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant, dois-je te rappeler que tu me détestais et que venais juste de devenir le meilleur ami de Draco.

Harry l'a comprenait, il était vrai qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire ça dès le premier jour.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru n'était que pur mensonges. Il savait que Narcissa ne mentait pas, elle était la meilleure amie de sa mère après tout et, si ses parents l'avait désigné comme tutrice, c'était qu'ils avaient confiance en elle alors, il devait avoir confiance en elle aussi.

-Pourrions nous retourner au manoir ? demanda t'il. Je suis fatigué.

-Bien sûr Harry.

Draco l'aidait à se relever et ils sortirent du manoir pour pouvoir transplaner. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, Harry se dégagea de l'emprise de Draco et se rendit aussitôt dans sa chambre. Le blond regarda avec peine son meilleur ami partir dans sa chambre.

-Le pauvre...

Narcissa regarda son fils et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en regardant son fils. De l'amour est tout ce qui manque à Harry mais nous allons lu en apporter.

Draco regarda sa mère et remarqua son air déterminé.

-Je sais que c'est Sirius son tuteur à présent mais je ferais tout pour qu'Harry soit heureux. J'en fais le serment.


	10. Chapter 10: Hermione

Les vacances était passé et avait été assez mauvaise pour Harry, à la suite de la révélation de Narcissa, le jeune garçon n'était pas sortit de sa chambre. Draco essayait de le faire sourire mais sans succès, Harry s'était enfermé dans un mutisme qui inquiétait tous ses amis, il ne parlait qu'à Draco.

Ils étaient tous dans la grande salle, Harry jouait dans son assiette au lieu de manger.

-Tu devrais manger un peu Harry, lui dit Théodore qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

Le jeune Potter leva les yeux vers lui et les abaissa aussitôt. Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva et attira Harry avec lui hors de la grande salle. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un couloir et prit Harry par les épaules.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Harry mais tu ne dois pas montrer à Dumbledore tes faiblesses, dit Draco en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Il pensera qu'il à un ascendant sur toi...

-Je sais Dray, mais c'est trop dur...

-On se vengera de ce vieux fou, je te le promets. Tu dois rester fort, pour tes parents...

Harry regarda son ami avec un sourire, un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Draco. Le brun affirma de la tête et Draco lui prit les mains. Un champ électrique les parcouru tous les deux mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, hypnotisé par le regard l'autre. Doucement et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Draco se rapprocha d'Harry qui ne bougea pas, leurs lèvres s'approchèrent de plus en plus, tellement qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur eux.

C'est alors qu'un cri les fit revenir à la réalité, ils s'écartèrent brusquement et tournèrent la tête vers le bruit.

-Tu te moques de moi Hermione ? Hurla la voix de Ron.

-Weasley et Granger se dispute ? Chuchota Draco en soupirant. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Au contraire, c'est toujours Hermione qui s'énerve et jamais le contraire.

Harry s'approcha des cris et s'arrêta devant une salle de classe. Il se colla au mur et Draco en fit de même.

-Au contraire, cria Hermione. Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'as obligé à lui faire du mal pour avoir son argent.

-Tu t'en servais bien de son argent pourtant.

-QUOI ? Je me ne suis jamais servit de l'argent d'Harry, c'est toujours toi qui le faisait.

Les deux Serpentard sursautèrent et écoutèrent plus attentivement la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je vais aller rejoindre mon seul meilleur ami.

Harry sursauta, alors Hermione le considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami ? Il avait du mal à y croire, il croisa le regard de Draco qui était du même avis que lui.

Ils se cachèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione en sortir. Ron sortit à son tour et regarda Hermione partir avec un regard noir.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser ruiner tout nos plans pour une simple amitié, dit-il pour lui-même. Tu obéiras à Dumbledore si tu le veux ou non.

Draco sortit alors de sa cachette et stupéfixa Ron par derrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en sortant lui aussi de sa cachette.

-Nous n'aurons peut être pas d'autre opportunité de savoir ce que Dumbledore veut faire d'Hermione. Et de toi.

Harry fut vraiment surpris mais aida Draco à remettre Weasley dans la salle qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Demanda Harry en verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

Draco ne répondit pas mais fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une fiole.

-Du véritasérum, nous saurons ainsi les véritables intensions de Dumbledore.

Il ouvrit la bouche de Weasley et le força à avaler. Il le réveilla ensuite et lui posa des questions simple pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement de la potion.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu disputé avec Granger ? demanda Draco après avoir vérifier que la potion fonctionnait.

-Elle ne voulait plus suivre les ordres de Dumbledore.

-Quels était les ordres ?

-Nous devions faire culpabiliser Harry par rapport à la mort de Ginny en lui faisant croire qu'elle était enceinte de lui à sa mort et qu'il à laisser tuer son enfant.

-Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas faire ça ?

-Parce qu'elle à arrêter de prendre les potions de contrôle mental.

-Quel potion ?

-Une potion de contrôle faites par Dumbledore pour l'a contrôlé afin qu'elle nous aide à manipuler Harry.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles, alors ses soupçons était correct, Hermione était contrôler par Dumbledore. Ce pourrait-il qu'Hermione était avec lui pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour son nom.

-Quand avez-vous commencé à lui donner ? demanda Draco, ayant remarqué l'espoir d'Harry.

-A partir de notre 2ème année, elle avait apprit les conditions de vie d'Harry chez les Dursley et, comme elle avait des parents moldus, elle avait proposé de le laisser vivre chez elle pour les vacances.

-Pourquoi cela ne se s'est pas fait ?

-Dumbledore voulait garder Harry chez les Dursley pour qu'il soit plus manipulable, ainsi, nous pouvions lui faire croire que l'on le considérait comme un membre de la famille. On aurait donc pu lui donner un filtre d'amour pour qu'il épouse Ginny et ainsi lui prendre sa fortune une fois que Dumbledore l'aura tué.

Harry du s'assoir sur une table. Toute sa vie avait été dictée depuis le début, il n'avait jamais rien décidé sur sa vie.

-Pourquoi avoir pris Hermione ? demanda t'il.

-Parce qu'elle était très intelligente et Dumbledore avait décidé de s'en servir, il lui à fait croire tout un tas de chose sur Voldemort pour qu'elle persuade Harry de l'éliminer.

-Comment ça lui faire croire ?

-Oui, Dumbledore à fait croire au monde entier que Voldemort était un monstre qui tuait alors qu'en réalité, c'était Dumbledore qui commettait tous ses meurtres.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Harry en se relevant.

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu te rapproches de Voldemort, il ne voulait perdre son arme qui pouvait se débarrasser de son ennemi qui l'empêchait de mettre ses plans à exécution.

Draco, qui avait beaucoup de mal à supporter les paroles de Weasley décida de continuer pour tout connaitre.

-Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore comptait faire avec Harry après la mort de Voldemort ?

-Il comptait lui donner des potions qui noirciraient son âme, ainsi Harry deviendra le nouveau mage noir et Dumbledore pourrait le tuer et être considérer comme un héro.

-Des potions qui noircissaient l'âme ?

-Oui, Dumbledore savait qu'elles marcheraient puisqu'il les avait déjà essayés avec Voldemort.

Harry était vraiment sous le choc, alors il avait tué un innocent, la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire et on l'avait obligé à le faire.

Draco stupéfixa Weasley et lui effaça les 10 minutes précédente pour qu'il oublie sa dispute avec Hermione.

-Harry ?

-Nous devons trouver Hermione, il est hors de question que Dumbledore se servent encore d'elle.


	11. Chapter 11: Les sentiments

Les deux garçons ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver Hermione, celle-ci se trouvait dans la salle de demande, une salle que peu de personne connaissait, c'était Dobby qui leur en avait parlé. Ils entrèrent et l'a trouvèrent sur un lit, recroqueviller en pleurant. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui ressemblait beaucoup au dortoir des Gryffondor sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et qu'il était plus grand que ceux qu'on trouvait dans le dortoir.

-Hermione ? Chuchota Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et ses larmes doublèrent.

-Harry...

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras, Hermione sursauta, ne comprenant pas le geste du jeune homme.

-Je sais tout, dit Harry, la tête dans le cou d'Hermione. Je sais que tu as toujours été sincère avec moi contrairement à Weasley. Je suis au courant pour la potion que Dumbledore t'a fait prendre.

-Harry, je suis sincèrement désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excusez Mione. Tu n'es responsable de rien, tu es une victime, tout comme moi.

Draco les regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir les deux se réconcilier. Harry le regarda avec un sourire et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

-Granger ? Essaya Draco en s'approchant doucement.

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Draco avec un regard neutre. Cela encouragea Draco qui continua.

-Je voulais m'excusez de mon comportement durant les dernières années, je faisais tout cela pour attirer l'attention de mon père mais j'ai rapidement compris que je te faisais souffrir avec mes paroles et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Hermione le regarda, vraiment surprise.

-Pour te dire la vérité, continua Draco sans la regarder. Je trouve que tu es une fille d'une grande beauté mais aussi d'une très grande intelligence. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry t'a choisit pour être sa meilleure amie, Tu es vraiment une fille exceptionnelle.

Harry sourit devant la confession de Draco, il savait qu'elle était sincère car il lui avait déjà dit il y a peu de temps. Hermione regarda Harry pour s'assurer de ses dires et le brun approuva de la tête. Hermione tourna de nouveau le regard sur Draco qui avait détourné la tête. Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui, elle leva les talons et lui embrassa la joue. Draco sursauta et l'a regarda, vraiment surpris par son geste.

-Si Harry te fait confiance, commença t'elle. Alors je te fais confiance. Je vois très bien que tes paroles étaient sincères et je te pardonne tout.

-Granger...

-Je t'en pris, appelle moi Hermione.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, Draco ne bougea quelques secondes avant de l'a serré lui aussi.  
Ils se séparèrent cinq minutes plus tard et tous deux regardèrent Harry qui les regardait avec un sourire.

-Je suis content de voir que vous entendez bien, je n'aurais pas aimé devoir choisir entre vous deux.  
-C'est pareil pour nous, dit Draco avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent dix minutes dans la salle de demande à parler du moyen de se venger de Dumbledore. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir, quand Harry arriva dans son dortoir, tous ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

-Comment tu te sens Harry ? demanda Pansy.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura le jeune homme avec un sourire. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Mais je suis un peu fatigué.

Il partit ensuite dans sa chambre, Draco le suivit et verrouilla la porte et lança un sort de silence pour ne pas qu'on puisse les entendre.

-Tu es sûr que l'on peut faire confiance à Hermione pour une telle mission ? demanda le blond.  
-Hermione est très intelligente, de plus elle sait qui est notre ennemi maintenant alors, elle ne risque pas de ce faire prendre.

-Je ne doute pas de son intelligence mais c'est quand même une mission risqué.

-Ne t'en fais, il faut juste qu'on prépare le plus vite possible un antidote pour la potion d'obéissance de Dumbledore. Mais pour cela, il faut attendre que Weasley l'a donne à Hermione.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il va lui donner ?

-Je te rappelle que tu lui as effacé la mémoire pour qu'il oublie sa dispute avec Hermione. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

-D'accord, et concernant notre autre plan ?

-Pour celui-ci, il faudra attendre les vacances de Pâque car cela sera impossible de le faire avant car je pense que Dumbledore surveille Snape étant donné son passé de Mangemort.

Draco approuva de la tête et s'assit sur le lit d'Harry qui lui était couché dessus. Le blond repensa alors ce qu'il avait faillit faire avant l'histoire d'Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait faillit embrasser son meilleur ami. Il espérait que Harry ne l'ai pas remarqué, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié qui était très importante pour lui, en effet, Harry était le premier à avoir accepté qui il était vraiment alors que tout les autres l'avait légèrement délaissé. En effet, Pansy et Blaise ne lui parlait presque plus, seul Théo n'avait pas changé avec lui. Car oui, même s'ils semblaient très proche, en réalité, Pansy et Blaise parlait beaucoup plus avec Harry qu'avec Draco, ils évitaient même de rester seul avec lui.

-A quoi tu penses Dray ? Demanda Harry en voyant l'air songeur de son meilleur ami.

-A rien, s'empressa de dire Draco.

-Moi je pensais à ce qui s'était passé avant la dispute d'Hermione et Weasley...

-Et ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu recommences.

Draco le regarda, surpris par sa demande, mais se détendit en voyant Harry le regarder avec un sourire et les yeux remplie de désir. Draco décida de recommencer. Il se pencha sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'Harry, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, étant hypnotisé par les yeux de l'autre.

-Tu es sûr de toi Harry ? demanda Draco avec une voix très hésitante.

-Absolument sûr, je veux savoir ce que tu comptais faire.

Draco sourit et se pencha doucement vers Harry qui le regardait toujours dans les yeux. Quand leurs lèvres furent très près, Harry ferma doucement les yeux et Draco avança jusqu'à toucher les lèvres du brun. Le baiser fut d'abord timide avant de devenir passionner. Draco se retira et passa sa langue sur les lèvres entrouverte d'Harry qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Je t'aime Harry, fit Draco en se reculant. Je t'aime depuis des années mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était vu que nous étions ennemi. Mes sentiments se sont confirmés quand nous sommes devenus amis. Mais je ne veux pas être ton ami, je veux être plus que ça...

Il ne put terminer qu'Harry l'embrassa de nouveau. Draco passa ses bras autour d'Harry et le recoucha doucement sur le lit. Il lui lâcha les lèvres pour aller dans son cou qu'il lécha doucement, faisant doucement gémir Harry.

-On dirait que j'ai trouvé un point sensible, fit Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il se redressa ensuite pour le regarder et son cœur rata un battement. Harry était vraiment magnifique, les joues rouges, les larmes brillant et les lèvres rouges entrouverte.

-Je...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime aussi Draco, de tout mon cœur.

Draco fut surpris et touché par ses mots, il s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa doucement. Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco et approfondit le baiser. Les deux étaient au paradis.


	12. Chapter 12: Découvertes (1)

Deux semaines plus tard, Draco et Harry vivait une relation secrète, seule Hermione était au courant. Les trois amis se voyaient régulièrement et, en public Hermione sortait avec Weasley qui avait, bien sûr tout oublié de leur dispute.

Harry et Draco avaient préférer ne rien dire aux autres Serpentard mais ils soupçonnaient qu'il y avait une taupe de Dumbledore dans la maison des serpents.

Les deux amants se rendirent à leur cours de Potion quand le professeur McGonnagall les interpela.

-Monsieur Potter, le directeur souhaiterait vous voir.

Harry grogna et partit dans le bureau du directeur, il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de lui, Dumbledore faisait tout pour qu'ils redeviennent le gentil Gryffondor qu'il était et Harry se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait encore inviter. Il frappa à la porte et entra, il trouvait Dumbledore assis à son bureau.

-Mon cher Harry, dit-il avec une voix enjoué. Je suis content de te voir...

-Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?

-En effet, je voulais te parler de tes parents...

Harry manqua de sursauter, ses parents, il comptait l'avoir avec ses parents. Dumbledore était cruel à ce point là ?

-Tu sais, continua Dumbledore. Tes parents étaient de fidèle Gryffondor, ils ne supportaient pas les Serpentard...

-Ma mère était la meilleure amie du Professeur Rogue...

-Exact mais leur amitié n'as pas duré longtemps, Lily s'est finalement rendu compte que les Serpentard n'était pas de très bonne fréquentation et quand on voit comment Rogue à finit, elle avait bien raison.

Harry était de plus en plus écœuré par l'homme qu'il avait autrefois respecté. Il traitait les autres comme des pions.

-Où voulez-vous en venir Dumbledore ?

-Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à tes parents, je veux juste te faire prendre conscience qu'ils n'approuveraient pas ton choix de trainer avec les Serpentard au lieu de rester avec les Gryffondor qui ont toujours été là quand tu avais besoin d'eux.

-Au contraire Monsieur, je suis sûr que mes parents comprendrait mon choix, après tout, comme vous le dites souvent, les enfants ne doivent pas être des copies conformes de leur parents. Je suis sûr que mes parents auraient voulu que je sois heureux comme je le suis avec les Serpentard. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai cours avec le professeur Rogue et j'aimerais ne pas être en retard.

Il partit sans un mot, une fois loin du bureau, il appela un de ses elfes de maison.

-Le maitre à appeler Winny ?

-Oui, j'aimerais que, pendant le déjeuner, tu fouilles dans le bureau du directeur et que tu prennes tout ce que tu trouves qui porte mon nom ou celui de mes parents, en n'oubliant pas d'en faire des copies pour que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien.

-Oui Maitre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry Winny, je n'aime pas me faire appeler Maitre.

L'elfe lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de disparaitre. Harry appréciait beaucoup ses elfes de maison, ceux-ci lui racontaient souvent des anecdotes sur ses parents sans qu'il le leur demande.  
Il se rendit en cours de Potion avec une demi-heure de retard et Rogue lui fit aider Draco à terminer sa potion comme il n'avait pas le temps d'en faire une lui-même. Il ne lui mettrait pas de notes car c'était la faute de Dumbledore si son élève était en retard.

A la fin du cours, les deux amants se rendirent dans leur salle commune car il avait une heure de libre. Harry en profita pour raconter sa conversation avec Dumbledore.

-Mais il est malade se vieux ! S'exclama Draco. Osez dire ça de tes parents, c'est complètement odieux de faire ça.

-Je sais...

Harry semblait ailleurs et Draco le remarqua bien, il s'installa donc sur le fauteuil et déposa la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux.

-Arrête de penser à ça Harry, tu ne doit pas tomber dans le piège de Dumbledore...

Harry allait répondre quand Winny apparu devant eux, des papiers en main.

-Winny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Le directeur est partit de Poudlard alors, Winny à penser qu'elle pourrait accomplir la demande du maitre.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait repérer ?

-Non Maitre.

-Parfait, merci beaucoup Winny.

Il prit les papiers et Winny disparu. Harry regarda les papiers et découvrit une lettre qui n'était pas ouverte avec une écriture féminine. Il l'ouvrit et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de sa mère.

« _Harry, mon tendre fils,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que, malheureusement, notre protection n'était pas assez efficace et que ton père et moi ne sommes plus de son monde. Mais je suis sûre et lui et moi avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour te protéger. Tu es notre fils après tout, notre dieu et que nous t'aimions plus que tout._

 _Je sais que c'est toi qui lis cette lettre car j'ai lancé un sort afin que tu sois le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir, le jour de ton 11ème anniversaire. Je l'écris car je sens que je ne pourrais pas te dire tout ce que je voudrais te dire alors, je vais te l'écrire._

 _Je veux que tu saches que, malgré tout ce qu'on à pu te dire, ton père et moi, ce n'était pas le grand amour, ton père était quelqu'un de très possessive et il m'étouffait. Je me suis alors éloignée de lui pendant quelques temps et j'ai rencontré un autre homme, un homme avec qui je me sentais libre, un homme qui me rendait heureuse. J'ai us une relation d'un an avec cet homme qui m'a donné un adorable bébé que j'ai aimé de tout mon cœur et je l'aime toujours._ »

-Ne me dis pas que...commença Draco qui lisait la lettre en même temps qu'Harry.

« _Tu l'as bien compris mon chéri, James Potter n'est pas ton père, il le savait mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de t'aimer comme son propre fils, il avait comprit qu'il m'étouffait trop et c'était pour cette raison que je l'avais trompé._

 _Tu dois certainement te demander qui est ton père, c'est un homme qui n'a pas us contrairement à toi de recevoir l'amour de sa mère. Un homme qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas voulait qu'on l'aime. Cet homme, c'est Tom Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort._

 _Il n'est pas comme Dumbledore t'as raconté, c'est un homme très gentil qui ne demandes qu'à aimé et à être aimé. Je suis sûre que, quand il saura que tu es son fils, il te donnera tout l'amour que ton père et moi n'avions pu te donner._

 _N'oublies pas Harry, tu es tellement aimé...tellement aimé, Harry maman t'aimes...papa t'aimes. Harry restes sain et sauf, soit fort._

 _Ta tendre mère,_

 _Lily Evans-Potter._ »

A la fin de la lettre, Harry l'a jeta à terre et se redressa en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Draco le regardait, impuissant.

-Elle avait une bonne raison de te mentir, lui dit-il en lui caressant le dos. Elle voulait te protéger des opposants de Voldemort...

Harry se mit alors à trembler violemment, Draco le regarda avec un regard vraiment inquiet et son inquiétude fut confirmée en voyant les larmes d'Harry tomber sur le sol.

-Harry...

-Tu ne comprends pas Dray...Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Harry releva son visage en larme sur son petit ami en hurlant.

-J'ai tué mon propre père !

 ** _J'ai décider de faire ce chapitre en plusieurs parties car je veux faire un long chapitre alors, je le fais en plusieurs parties._**


	13. Chapter 13: Découvertes (2)

-J'ai tué mon propre père Draco !

Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf, lui qui était assez fragile avec toutes les révélations de Narcissa sur le fait que Dumbledore était le responsable de la mort de ses parents. Mais, alors savait-il qu'il était le fils de Voldemort ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il sache, dit Draco, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

-Au contraire, je pense qu'il le savait sinon, pourquoi aurait-il tout fait pour que je le haïsse. C'est évident qu'il savait.

-Il faut qu'on parle avec Sirius et Remus, la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard est ce weekend. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent tout.

Harry regarda son petit ami avec un regard désespérer, ce dernier sourit et prit le visage du brun dans ses mains avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il aurait préférer un baiser plus sauvage mais il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de réconfort et c'était le plus important pour lui.  
Ils se séparèrent et Draco essuya les larmes du brun.

-Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un père, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et, même je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis, saches que je serais toujours là pour toi et que tu peux toujours compter sur moi pour t'aider.

-Dray...

Ils durent se séparer car les autres élèves venaient et qu'ils devaient se rendre à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Harry prit tout les papiers avant de monter dans sa chambre pour les ranger. Les deux se rendirent dans la grande salle. Draco remarqua le regard inquiet d'Hermione et lui fit comprendre par des gestes de la main qu'ils devaient parler. Celle-ci lui affirma et retourna à son assiette.

Harry picora plus dans son assiette qu'il ne mangea.

-Harry, fit Astoria qui était assise en face de lui. Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette et cela ne te ressembles pas.

-Oui Astoria, tout va très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout.

Il lui fit un sourire qui convainquit la jeune fille et retourna à son assiette, il décida de manger un peu pour ne pas alerter les autres mais n'avait vraiment pas faim, Draco le remarqua mais était tout de même heureux de celui qu'il aime de ce laisse pas dépérir.

Après le repas, les deux se rendirent dans la salle sur demande où Hermione les attendait. Elle courut aussitôt prendre Harry dans ses bras.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Laisse-le Hermione, je vais tout te raconter.

Pendant qu'il lui expliquait, Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

-Oh mon dieu, fit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu comprends mieux son état, il faudrait qu'on demande à Sirius et Remus de venir à Pré-au-lard ce weekend pour en parler.

-Je vais le faire, Dumbledore ne se doutera de rien.

-Merci beaucoup Hermione.

La jeune fille s'approcha ensuite de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé pour toi Harry, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me demander...

-Mione.

Harry l'a serra aussi dans ses bras, il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur son petit ami et sa meilleure amie pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, même s'il espérait plus que tout que ses parrains puissent aussi en faire partit.

Le weekend arriva rapidement, les deux garçons se rendirent aux Trois Balais où les deux derniers maraudeurs les attendaient. Quand le Lord Black vit son filleul, il remarqua tout de suite le vide dans ses yeux et était très inquiet.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mais ca pourrait aller mieux

Il leur tendit la lettre de Lily, à la fin de la lecture, Sirius ne put résister et prit son filleul dans ses bras.

-Vous le saviez ? demanda t'il à Remus.

-Oui, répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête. Nous avons surprit une discussion entre Dumbledore et Fol Œil.

-Que disaient-ils ? demanda Draco.

-Ils disaient que tu devais rester à distance de Voldemort car ce dernier semblait avoir des doutes. C'était pour cette raison que Dumbledore te remettait chez les Dursley chaque été, parce qu'ils savaient que Voldemort ne supportaient pas les moldus et qu'il ne viendrait pas te chercher là bas.

-Ils disaient aussi, continua Sirius en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Que si tu tombais dans les mains de Voldemort, tout serait perdu pour eux.

Harry regarda son parrain et vit tout de suite la tristesse dans les orbites de son presque père. Cela le rendait également très triste.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, j'aurais dû te le dire plutôt. Mais, avec la guerre tu étais déjà assez perturbé et je ne voulais pas que tu le sois encore plus.

-Je sais Sirius, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excusez. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal et je t'en remercie beaucoup...Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Les deux hommes sourirent et Sirius plaça Harry sur ses genoux en lui caressant doucement les genoux. Draco était un peu jaloux mais ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'Harry avait besoin de réconfort de la part de Sirius.

-Ma mère est-elle aussi au courant ? demanda t'il.

-Non, Lily n'à préférer rien lui dire pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'on le découvre en l'a torturant car, même si Narcissa est une femme très forte, elle était tout de même l'épouse de ton père Draco et c'était dangereux pour elle.

-Je comprends, Lucius n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer.

-Maman voulait protéger tout le monde, fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Exactement mais tu étais sa priorité...

-Ca, je n'en doute pas...Maman savait toujours voir la beauté des gens surtout quand ceux-ci ne pouvais pas les voir. C'était vraiment une femme exceptionnelle. Elle me manque beaucoup.

Sirius resserra sa prise sur son filleul.

-Elle nous manque énormément à tous, dit Remus en s'approchant lui aussi d'Harry. Elle t'aimait énormément et je suis sûr que James aussi, vous n'avez peut être pas le même sang mais les parents ne sont pas forcément ceux qui nous mettent au monde, mais ce sont ceux qui nous élèves et qui nous donnent tout leur amour sans jamais se plaindre.

Harry sursauta à cette phrase et regarda Remus avec un regard ému. Il avait raison, même si James n'était pas son père par le sang, c'était lui qui l'avait élevé et qui lui avait donné tout son amour en sachant qu'il n'était pas son fils biologique.

-Je suis désolé de casser l'ambiance, fit Draco. Mais nous devons faire quelque chose contre Dumbledore car j'ai l'impression que le fait qu'il à absolument voulu à ce qu'Harry tue Voldemort n'était pas juste pour se débarrasser du mage noir.

-Tu penses qu'il à prévois de faire quelque chose ?

Draco leur raconta les aveux de Weasley sous véritasérum. Harry lui écoutait à moitié, profitant de la caresse de son parrain sur ses cheveux.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, dit Remus en se frottant les yeux. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire seul, même si Harry est très puissant, il n'est pas de taille contre Dumbledore.

-Il y a une solution, dit Harry avec une voix déterminé. Ce ne sera pas facile mais je sais que vous le faire.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Harry toucha sa cicatrice en disant d'une voix dure.

-Il faut que Voldemort revienne.


	14. Chapitre 14: Pouvoir ramener les morts

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'annonce d'Harry. Au début, tous s'y était opposé mais avaient finit par céder en voyant le regard déterminer d'Harry.

Hermione et Luna avait été mise au courant et avait acceptées avec plaisir de les aider. Ils passaient toutes leurs journées à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ou celle des Black pour les adultes mais ils ne trouvaient rien et Harry commençait vraiment à désespérer d'un jour pouvoir ramener Voldemort à la vie. Pour lui, c'était très important pour de ramener le mage noir parmi eux. C'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui, arrêter Dumbledore n'était pas sa priorité, il voulait avant tout réparer son erreur même si elle était impardonnable selon lui.

-J'ai trouvée ! Cria Hermione en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ayant le mot de passe grâce à Draco. J'ai trouvée de quoi ramener Voldemort parmi nous.

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent leur tête dans sa direction. Le jeune Serdaigle sautillait sur place en tendant le livre à Harry qui le prit, amusé par le comportement de la jeune qui, depuis cette année se lâchait vraiment et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir.

-Le sortilège de réapparition des morts...Lit t'il d'une voix neutre.

-C'est un sortilège très complexe qui permet de ramener n'importe quel mort à la vie. Mais je suis sûre que tu pourras le maitriser rapidement.

-Tu es géniale Hermione ! Fit Harry en lui sautant dans les bras tellement il était heureux.

La jeune fille sourit et le serra dans ses bras avant qu'Harry ne l'a lâche pour se rasseoir, le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit et elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Très bien, il faut que personne ne sache se qu'on est entrain de faire. Hermione, tu t'occupes de Weasley et Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose...

-Tu peux compter sur moi, fit la jeune fille en se mettant au garde à vous.

Ils parlèrent encore durant plusieurs heures avant que les filles partirent. Les deux Serpentard rentrèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir et Draco se jeta aussitôt sur son petit ami, lui donnant de petits baisers sur les lèvres et le nez. Il savait que cela détendait beaucoup son petit brun qui était très perturbée avec toute cette histoire.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il en collant son front à celui du brun. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens Dray...

-Non, je ne peux pas savoir mais je sais que tu arriveras à maitriser le sort et le ramener à la vie. Après tout, un bout de lui vit encore parmi nous...

Harry le regarda, perplexe. Draco sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

-Je parle de toi bien sûr, son sang coule dans tes veines Harry...

-J'ai aussi peur de sa réaction en découvrant que je suis son fils...

-Je suis sûr que quand il saura, il te prendra dans ses bras et te pardonnerait aussitôt, ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry...

Harry sourit mais n'était pas très convaincu, pour lui, Voldemort était mort de sa main et de celle de personne d'autres. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant taper à la fenêtre, il tourna la tête et vit Draco s'approcher de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, un hibou entra et tendit une lettre à Draco qui l'a prit. L'hibou disparu aussitôt et Draco lu la lettre rapidement. Un sourire se forma très vite sur les lèvres, ce qui surprit encore plus Harry car Draco ne souriait jamais pour rien. Il avait quelque chose en tête...  
-Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous venir en aide. Elle nous attend pour la prochaine sortie à Pré au lard la semaine prochaine.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est une surprise mais je veux bien te donner un indice, c'est une personne très proche de Voldemort...

Harry fut encore plus surprit mais, sachant que Draco lui dirait rien avant le jour J, il n'insista pas et s'assit sur son lit.

-Il y a Hedwige qui arrive vers ici, lui dit Draco en pointant son doigt en direction de la fenêtre.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête et fit la chouette arriver vers son lit et se poser sur la tête de lit, Harry remarqua qu'elle tenait la gazette du sorcier. Harry le prit et, en première page se trouvait une photo d'Azkaban avec pour titre.

« _EVASION MASSIVE A AZKABAN !_

 _En cette nuit de Janvier 1996, une évasion massive à us lieu dans la prison ultra sécurisé. Les évadés seraient en majorité des mangemorts. Dont la dangereuse Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des plus puissante mangemort du seigneur des ténèbres..._ »

-C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous, lui chuchota Draco.

-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis deux minutes, les mangemorts les plus fidèles à Voldemort sont en fuite, ils pourraient nous aider à arrêter Dumbledore.

-Tu oublies une chose...

Draco le regarda, attendant sa réponse.

-C'est que, pour eux je suis et je resterais celui qui as tué leur maitre. Ils me tueront à la seconde où ils me verront.

-Mais non, je suis sûr que ca ne se passera pas comme ça.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Harry sourit et retourna à sa lecture pendant que Draco se rendit dans la salle de bain

« _Les mangemorts étaient enfermé à Azkaban depuis plus de 10 ans, à la suite de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres par le jeune Harry Potter, âgé d'un an à l'époque. Depuis, nombre d'entre eux sont mort et beaucoup d'autres ont perdu l'esprit au contact prolongé avec les mystérieux détraqueurs, ses étranges créatures qui nous privent de tout bonheur en quelques secondes._

 _A ce jour, personnes ne sait comment les prisonniers se sont évadés mais les aurors enquêtent sur cette affaires et font tout leur possible pour retrouver et remettre les prisonniers en prisons, là où est leur vrai place »_

Il arrêta sa lecture en sentant Hedwige lui mordiller l'oreille. Elle vint se poser sur son genou et Harry lui caressa doucement son magnifique plumage blanc.

-Je vais bien Hedwige, dit-il avec un sourire. J'ai juste beaucoup trop de chose à penser ses temps-ci. Je suis désolé de t'inquiétiez pour ça ma belle.

Il continua de la caresser jusqu'à ce que Draco sortent de la salle de bain. Il fut un sourire peiné en voyant son petit ami, il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi et il espérait que sa surprise allait lui rendre un peu le sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis la lettre de sa mère. Cette lettre qui avait changé rapidement le destin du jeune brun. Il espérait vraiment que la personne qu'il avait contactée arrivait à remonter un peu le moral du fils Potter.

-Tu sais Dray...fit Harry en regardant son petit ami avec les yeux brillant. J'aurais bien besoin d'un petit câlin, tu veux bien ?

-Avec plaisir...

Hedwige s'envola sur le haut de l'armoire pendant que Draco se mit sur Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry plaça ses bras autour du cou de son blond et répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Draco sourit en voyant les yeux brillant que son petit ami lui offrait.

-Je t'aime Harry...

-Moi aussi, de tout mon cœur. Merci d'être là...

-Je serais toujours là pour toi...Toujours...

Harry sourit et se réfugia dans les bras de son blond, celui-ci se coucha sur le lit du brun et lui caressa doucement les yeux, apportant ainsi tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter.


	15. Chapitre 15: Le retour de Voldemort

La semaine était passée et les deux garçons étaient à Pré Au Lard pour rencontrer la connaissance de Draco. Ils se rendirent sur le lieu de rendez-vous et Harry remarqua tout de suite une jeune femme dont le visage était caché par un long manteau et une longue capuche. Draco s'installa devant elle et Harry fit de même.

-Draco...fit la femme avec une voix douce. Je suis heureuse de te voir après toutes ses années...

-Le plaisir est partagé, Tante Bellatrix.

Harry sursauta au nom, Bellatrix ? Comme Bellatrix Lestrange ? La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et Harry reconnu aussitôt le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le regarda avec un sourire.

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Harry Potter.

-Moi de même Mme Lestrange.

\- Appelez-moi Bellatrix.

Harry lui sourit et Bellatrix lui prit les mains

-Je vais vous aider, dit-elle avec un sourire. Même si je suis sûre que vous y arriverez tout seul Mr Potter.

Harry l'a regarda, très surprit avant de lui sourire.

Ils parlèrent plusieurs heures et se mirent d'accord pour le faire lors des vacances de Février.

Les vacances arrivèrent rapidement et Harry les passa au manoir Malfoy. Il était arrivé la veille et avait décidé de faire le rituel le premier jour des vacances pour ne pas perdre de temps. Mais il avait peur, il avait peur de la réaction de Voldemort quand celui-ci saura qu'il est son fils. Il allait surement le tuer mais, de toute façon, il le méritait bien.

Il se trouvait dans la salle de bal du manoir, étant la seule pièce suffisamment grande pour le rituel. Il se plaça au centre alors que tous les autres restèrent près de la porte. Le jeune Potter sortit sa baguette et traça des écritures étranges tout autour de lui. Il se mit ensuite à réciter la formule.

« Toi qui retire les gens de ce monde pour les envoyer dans le monde des morts. Toi qui décide la vie et la mort des gens. Je te demande une faveur moi, simple sorcier. Je te demande cette ultime faveur. Fait revenir Tom Marvolo Riddle parmi nous, rends le nous. Rend-nous ce qui ne méritait pas de disparaitre »

Une forte lumière s'échappa de la baguette du jeune homme, une lumière tellement forte que toutes les personnes présentes durent s'en protéger. Quand la lumière s'estompa, Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit, à plat ventre par terre Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, ce dernier essayait de se relever.  
-Maitre ! Cria Bellatrix en courant vers lui.

Elle l'aida à se relever, Harry lui était totalement tétanisé, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à faire revenir Voldemort. Mais maintenant, c'était fait et il ne lui resta plus qu'à attendre.

Tom leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux rouges de l'homme restaient collés au regard émeraude du plus jeune. Il poussa un peu Bellatrix et se dirigea vers Harry. Le jeune homme ferma doucement les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir un sort. Mais à la place, il sentit un corps chaud se refermer sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un corps contre le sien.

-J'ai...fit Tom en serrant Harry dans ses bras. J'ai attendus se moment depuis trop longtemps...  
Il posa sa main sur les cheveux du brun et les lui caressa doucement.

-Mon petit garçon, je peux enfin te prendre dans mes bras.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à « mon petit garçon ». Tom le sentit trembler et recula pour le regarder. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui releva le menton.

-Ne pleures pas Harry, mon petit ange...

-Mais...tu es mort à cause de moi...

-Non, nous avons tout les deux été manipulés par Dumbledore, tu n'es aucunement responsable de ma mort. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas...

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui éclata en sanglot. Tom le prit dans ses bras et Harry s'accrocha à l'homme en se vidant. Il lâchait toute la souffrance qu'il avait retenue durant des mois.

-Vide toi Harry, tu as tout retenu pendant trop longtemps, tu peux tout lâcher maintenant...

-Papa...murmura Harry contre son père.

-Je suis là mon fils, je suis là et je ne te laisserais plus.

Narcissa versa elle aussi quelques larmes devant cette scène émouvante. Même Draco avait les larmes aux yeux, heureux pour son petit ami. Bellatrix était très émue elle aussi mais se contenait.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se calma enfin mais resta dans les bras de son père qui en était heureux et ne le lâcha. Il se leva et s'assit sur le fauteuil que Draco avait fait apparaitre.

-C'est Lily qui m'a mit au courant de ton existence, fit Tom en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Elle venait juste d'accoucher et avait envoyé James me chercher. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais père et encore moins d'un aussi jolie bébé que tu l'étais.

Harry sourit, appréciant beaucoup d'entendre des anecdotes sur sa vie passer avec ses parents.

-Mais, Dumbledore commençait déjà à me pervertir alors, il était trop dangereux pour toi de rester avec moi alors, j'ai demandé à Lily et James de partir loin de moi...

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, remarquant qu'Harry était incapable de parler.

-Harry aurait été un grand danger s'il était resté avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre ce qui le plus important pour moi...

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Lily me donnait souvent des nouvelles de toi et cela me suffisait. Mais un jour, j'ai sentit que quelque chose se passait et je me suis rendu à Godric Hollow. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu empêcher Dumbledore de tuer ta mère. Mais j'ai pu te sauver... Mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher Dumbledore de te prendre pour t'emmener chez les Dursley. Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave, vivre chez les Dursley m'a endurcie...

-C'est possible mais je m'en veux encore plus d'avoir faillit te tuer à plusieurs reprise mais le sortilège d'emprise de Dumbledore à augmenter quand je t'ai sauvé. Je voyais tout mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher...

Tom soupira un bon coup avant de se tourner vers son fils avec un sourire.

-Mais maintenant, le sort à totalement disparu et je peux m'occuper de toi convenablement.

Harry sourit et affirma de la tête. Tom se tourna ensuite vers Draco.

-Je suis suppose que tu es le petit ami d'Harry.

-Oui Monseigneur, fit Draco, soudainement très gêné. Mais comment le savez-vous ?

-Il m'a suffit de voir le regard amoureux que tu lances à mon fils.

Les deux garçons rougirent, vous le regard amusé des adultes présent.

-J'ai une idée, fit Narcissa avec un sourire. Et si nous organisions un bal pour fêter votre retour.

-Maman, tu sais très bien qu'Harry n'aimes pas les bals...

-Oui mais ce ne sera pas un bal ordinaire. Ce sera un bal costumé !

Harry sursauta, l'idée était plutôt intéressante et il appréciait beaucoup. Tom le regarda avec un sourire.

-Tu sembles d'accord, lui chuchota t'il.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire et affirma de la tête.

-Dans ce cas, fit Tom en se tournant vers la veuve. J'accepte avec plaisir.

-Bonne nouvelle, je vais faire en sortes qu'il se déroule avant le retour des enfants à l'école.

Tom sourit et embrassa les cheveux d'Harry, ce dernier ferma les yeux, heureux d'avoir retrouver son père.


	16. Chapitre 16: Mystère

Nous étions Samedi et c'était le grand jour du bal, Narcissa n'avait pas invité beaucoup de monde. Une partie des mangemorts et les amis des deux garçons. Hermione et Luna était également invitée pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Hermione avait dit à Dumbledore qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec ses parents, ce que le vieil homme avait accepté, la jeune fille avait alors modifié la mémoire de ses parents en y mettant de faux souvenirs. Ainsi, si Dumbledore venait vérifier, Hermione n'aurait aucun risque d'être démasquer.

Draco était devant la porte de la salle de bal, il avait opté pour un déguisement de prince indien sans le turban sur la tête. Il attendait Harry que les filles avaient décidé de choisir le costume.

-Tu attends Harry Draco ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers Tom qui lui était déguisé en vampire

-Oui, j'espère aussi que les filles ne lui ont pas choisit un déguisement trop ridicule...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il sera ridicule, il à la beauté de sa mère après tout...

-Vous avez raison...

Ils s'interrompirent en entendant des bruits de talons. Ils se retournèrent et eurent un vrai choc. Devant eux se trouvait Harry déguisé en petit chaperon rouge. Il portait une robe beige lui arrivant au dessus des genoux avant des bats hauts blancs mais surtout une grande cape rouge qui lui arrivait aux chevilles attaché avec un gros nœud et la capuche rabattu sur sa tête. Tom sourit et s'approcha de son fils, lui prit doucement la main et le fit tourner sur lui-même.

-Tu es magnifique mon chéri, dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

-Merci papa...

Tom se décala ensuite pour laisser la place à Draco qui regardait son petit ami avec beaucoup d'amour. Il lui prit à son tour les mains et les embrassa toutes les deux, faisant encore plus rougir Harry. Le blond le lâcha ensuite pour lui présenter son bras. Harry sourit et le prit sans la moindre hésitation. Ils entrèrent dans la deuxième entrée de la salle, ne voulant pas se faire directement remarqué. Ils arrivèrent vers Narcissa qui les attendait avec un sourire. Elle s'était déguisée en indienne avec une longue tresse. Elle prit aussitôt Harry dans ses bras.

-Ce costume te va très bien Harry.

-Merci beaucoup Narcissa.

Elle se contenta de sourire avant de se retourner pour monter sur l'estrade.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-elle fortement, attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle. Je vous ai invité à ce bal pour fêter le retour d'un homme que nous respectons tous.

Tom monta alors sur l'estrade, tous les mangemorts furent surprit et s'inclinèrent aussitôt devant lui. Tom us un sourire.

-Mes cher Mangemort, je suis heureux de vous retrouver.

-Nous aussi Maitre !

-Ce bal est certes en mon honneur mais j'aimerais qu'il le soit également pour la personne l'a plus importante pour moi. Celle grâce à qui je suis présent parmi vous aujourd'hui.

Il tourna la tête et tendit la main à Harry qui fut très surprit. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais Draco lui poussa le dos pour le forcer à avancer. Harry prit la main de son père et monta sur l'estrade. Il se retrouva donc devant les mangemorts qui désiraient le tuer.

-Vous connaissez tous Harry Potter, celui qui était destiné à me détruire. Mais il se trouve également qu'il s'agit de mon fils...

Tous les mangemorts relevèrent la tête, surprit par les propos de leur maitre.

-Dumbledore à réussi à l'embobiner pour le forcer à me tuer mais il a découvert récemment notre lien de parenté et m'a ramener à la vie...

Il se tue et recula de quelques pas, laissant Harry au centre de l'attention. Le petit garçon n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, ayant peur de recevoir un sort à tout moment.

Il vit alors Bellatrix quitter le groupe et s'approcher de l'estrade. Elle regarda Harry quelques secondes avant de s'incliner devant lui. Harry en fut très surprit et encore plus quand les autres mangemorts l'a suivirent en s'inclinant à leur tour devant eux, montrant ainsi leur respect pour le jeune brun.

-Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue, fit Bellatrix en relevant la tête avec un sourire. Mon prince...

Harry sursautant à l'appellation de Bellatrix.

-Maintenant que cela est fait, fit Tom avec un sourire. La fête peut commencer.

Il tendit ensuite la main à Harry qui sourit et l'a prit. Ils descendirent de l'estrade et se mirent au centre de la piste. Harry déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Tom alors que ce dernier l'a plaça sur la taille de son fils. Ils se mirent alors à danser tout les deux, tous les mangemorts les regardant mais les deux hommes s'en fichait. Tom remarqua alors l'air songeur de son fils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

Le jeune garçon regarda son père, surprit mais us un sourire.

-Tout va bien, je pensais juste à maman...J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit là avec nous...

Tom sourit et déplaça sa main pour l'a posé sur la tête d'Harry.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est fière de toi.

Harry sourit et les deux hommes continuèrent de danser, pensant tous les deux à Lily Potter.

-La situation est grave Albus, fit Rogue en tournant en rond. Potter semble partagés les convictions des Serpentard.

-Je sais Severus mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan pour qu'Harry reste sous notre contrôle.

Rogue rencontra les yeux froid et calculateur du directeur, il comprit aussitôt à quoi il pensait.

-Vous ne comptez quand même pas l'utiliser.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Enfin Albus, le monde sorcier l'a croit morte il y a 14 ans lors de l'attaque de Voldemort.

-C'est justement cela que je compte mettre en pratique, c'est la seule personne qui peut nous permettre de garder Harry sous notre contrôle, je suis sûr qu'il l'écoutera et lui obéira.

Rogue le regarda, l'air assez incertain.

-Je ne l'utiliserais que si Harry échappe totalement à notre contrôle. Si vous ne voulez pas que je l'utilise, il faut que vous arriviez à rester dans ses bonnes grâces, il semble tout vous confier et il faut que cela restes ainsi pour le bien de tous.

Plus bas, dans les cachots. Assise par terre, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle portait une chemise déchirée par endroit et un short dans le même état. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était là mais elle tenait bon, elle devait tenir bon pour son fils, pour son petit garçon qui souffrait à cause de Dumbledore. Elle savait très bien que son fils avait souffert durant son enfance mais elle espérait que maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait trouvé de vrais amis et pas ceux que Dumbledore lui avait donnés.

Elle releva doucement la tête vers la seule fenêtre de la cellule, le soleil brillait de mille feu, se reflétant dans ses longs cheveux roux et dans ses grands yeux vert émeraude dans les lesquels se trouvaient un grand amour mais aussi une grande tristesse. Elle us cependant un grand sourire et murmura.

-Harry, restes sain et sauf, soit fort...


	17. Chapitre 17: Trop, c'est trop !

Trois semaines plus tard, les garçons avaient reprit l'école. Tom lui se cachait pour ne pas être découvert avant le bon moment.

Harry n'en pouvait plus car Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus insistant et le jeune homme sentait que le vieux fou préparait quelque chose et qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes. Rogue était tout aussi bizarre, il demandait toujours à Harry de rester après les cours et lui disait toujours que s'il avait besoin de parler, sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte. Il était également beaucoup plus souple qu'avant, à cause des derniers événements, Harry avait raté beaucoup de potion mais Rogue lui mettait toujours Optimal. Les deux Serpentard commençaient à se méfier sérieusement de leur directeur de maison.

Les deux garçons étaient assis dans un fauteuil dans la salle commune. Harry avait la tête sur les genoux de Draco et regarda le feu qui brulait pendant que Draco lui caressait les cheveux.

C'est alors que le portrait d'entrée s'ouvrit, Draco tourna la tête et fut surprit de voir Hermione arriver en courant.

-Harry ! Cria la Serdaigle.

Le jeune homme se releva, surprit par le cri de la jeune fille. Celle-ci courut près de lui et lui sauta au cou en pleurant.

-Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Weasley t'a blessé ?

La jeune fille répondit négativement de la tête contre le torse de son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Hermione ? demanda Draco, tout aussi inquiet.

-Je ne peux pas le dire...

Hermione regarda Draco qui comprit aussitôt, il claqua des doigts et une pensine apparu, il prit ensuite les souvenirs d'Hermione et les mit dans la pensine. Harry déposa Hermione sur le fauteuil avant de plonger dans la pensine avec Draco.

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur, tous les Weasley étaient présent, Hermione et Rogue était également présent.

-Ce n'est plus possible Albus, fit Molly. Potter est hors de contrôle, Ron n'arrives plus à l'approcher sans qu'il ne le provoque, ce Malfoy à une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Je le sais mais je ne peux rien faire, il à été prouvé que Draco Malfoy n'était pas un mangemort et maintenant que son père est mort, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen que Potter revienne vers nous...

-Bien sûr qu'il va revenir vers nous...

-Que voulez-vous dire Albus ? demanda Arthur.

-Harry nous mangeras dans la main très bientôt, je peux vous l'assurer.

Toutes les personnes regardèrent le directeur avec un regard interrogatif, tout le monde sauf Rogue qui lui avait un sourire en coin, chose que Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Nous allons utiliser la seule personne à qui Harry obéira sans se poser de question...

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui fit apparaitre de la fumée. Une image apparue ensuite, montrant une femme rousse avec les yeux émeraude. Les deux Serpentard sursautèrent et Draco jeta aussitôt un regard vers son petit ami qui avait le regard fixé sur l'image, les yeux horrifié en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

-Nous allons nous servir de sa mère, Lily Potter...

-Mais, fit Hermione. Je croyais qu'elle était morte avec son mari...

-C'est ce que tout le monde croit ma chère Hermione, mais non, Lily est bien vivante mais enfermée dans les cachots de Poudlard depuis 14 ans.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

-Je n'ai fait que ce que Severus m'a demander, mettre sa bien aimée à l'abri de Voldemort...

-Au point de l'a séparé de son fils ? demanda Fred.

-Voyons mon cher Fred, Harry n'est qu'une arme qui ne mérite aucun amour, nous l'avons gardé en vie que pour qu'il nous débarrasse de Voldemort, ce qu'il à fait avec brio.

-Que comptez-vous faire de Mrs Potter ?

-C'est simple, Rogue lui aurait donné un filtre d'amour pour finir sa vie avec celle qu'il aime...Comme cela aurait du se passer...

Tous les Weasley se mirent à sourire sauf Fred qui semblait dégouté par les propos de Dumbledore.

Harry et Draco sortir du souvenir et aussitôt, Harry se mit en boule. Draco le prit dans ses bras et Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Harry...

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas, les larmes lui montait aux yeux et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Dumbledore avait détruit sa vie, en Janvier, il apprit qu'il avait tué son père mais maintenant, il apprenait que sa mère était toujours en vie et qu'elle était prisonnière dans les cachots de Poudlard, elle était prêt de lui depuis toutes ses années et il ne le savait pas. C'était vraiment trop pour lui.

Sans le vouloir, sa magie s'échappa de son corps et il hurla de toutes ses forces en sentant une forte douleur à la poitrine. Il se détacha de Draco et tomba à terre, se tortillant de douleur.

-Harry ! s'écrièrent les deux amis.

Mais Harry ne les entendit pas, la douleur était trop forte et sa magie envahissait toute la pièce, propulsant les deux amis.

Cela durait plusieurs minutes avant que tout s'arrête, Draco et Hermione coururent aussitôt vers Harry qui était inconscient par terre.

-Harry ! Fit Draco en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras. Tu m'entends Harry ?

Il le secoua mais Harry ne se réveilla pas.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie Draco.

-J'y vais, retourne près de Weasley, on va se poser des questions si tu es avec moi.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit de la salle commune, Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et courut vers l'infirmerie. Il frappa comme un malade et l'infirmière finit par ouvrir.

-Mr Malfoy, ca ne va pas de frapper ainsi ?

-Je suis désolé mais c'est une urgence, la magie d'Harry s'est emballée et maintenant, il ne se réveille pas.

L'infirmière le laissa entrer et il déposa Harry dans un lit. L'infirmière l'ausculta pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Il a reçu un grand choc récemment ? demanda t'elle en se tournant vers Draco.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas confiance en l'infirmière.

-Je suis tenue au secret professionnel Mr Malfoy, tout ce que vous me direz restera entre vous et moi.  
Draco, convaincu raconta tout à l'infirmière, le visage de cette dernière se décomposa au fur et à mesure.

-Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore était ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'à Harry Mme Pomfresh ?

-Toutes ses découvertes ont beaucoup affaiblit Mr Potter, découvrir que sa mère était vivante à été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase, sa magie est devenue incontrôlable et l'a plongé dans le coma...

-Il va se réveiller quand ?

-Je ne peux pas me prononcer, cela peut pourrait durer plusieurs mois...Il est également possible qu'il se réveille pour retomber ensuite dans le coma.

-Il ne peut pas rester ici pendant tout ce temps.

-J'y avait pensé Mr Malfoy et vous avez raison, vu les circonstances, gardez Mr Potter ici serait trop risqué. Je vais remplir les papiers pour faire retourner Mr Potter chez son parrain pendant la durée de son coma.

Elle partit ensuite dans son bureau, Draco prit la main d'Harry et l'embrassa. Il sentit alors Harry lui serrer la main, il baissa les yeux et vit Harry ouvrir doucement les yeux et les tourner vers Draco.

-Dray...maman...

-On va l'a sauvé, je te promets qu'on va l'a sortir de là mais il faut que tu sois fort Harry.

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire avant que ses yeux ne se referment et qu'il ne retombe dans le coma. Draco resserra la main de son petit ami.

-Je te jure qu'on va sauver ta mère Harry, je t'en fais le serment...


	18. Chapitre 18: Autorisation

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius et Remus se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, au chevet d'Harry, Draco avait été obligé de retourner en cours sous peine de deux mois de retenues. Pomfresh était allé chez Dumbledore pour avoir l'autorisation de ramener Harry chez eux.

Sirius caressait les cheveux de son filleul quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour voir Pomfresh entrer avec Dumbledore à sa suite, ils s'approchèrent du lit.

-Voyez par vous-même Albus, fit Pomfresh en pointant Harry de la main. Il est dans le coma et je ne peux pas me permettre de le garder dans ses conditions.

-Harry ne quittera pas Poudlard, je suis sûr que vous avez un moyen de le réveiller.

-J'ai tout essayé Albus mais il ne se réveille pas. Il faut qu'il retourne chez Mr Black pour se reposer...

-C'est que vous êtes une incapable et qu'il est grand temps de changer d'infirmière.

La jeune femme parue outrée par les propos de Dumbledore, le directeur ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi et elle en était très surprise et surtout vexée. Sirius lui enrageait, Dumbledore allait trop loin cette fois, il se leva et se mit devant Dumbledore, le regard remplie de haine à l'encontre du directeur.

-Vous allez me laisser ramener Harry chez moi ou sinon je porterais plaintes pour détention de mineur dans un établissement scolaire. Mme Pomfresh à raison, un comateux ne peut pas rester dans une infirmerie, il pourrait y rester...

-Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont tous sous ma responsabilité tant qu'ils sont au sein de l'établissement. Je vous dis qu'Harry ne fait pas un coma, il est simplement épuisé à force de trainer avec ses sales mangemorts de Serpentard qui lui retourne le cerveau. Il se réveillera demain matin en pleine forme et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Très bien, fit Remus en se levant à son tour. Nous allons voir...

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, surprit par l'intervention du loup garou. Ce dernier n'intervenait jamais dans les confrontations, n'aimant pas usé de la violence...

-Harry va rester à l'infirmerie encore pendant 24 h, s'il se réveille durant ce laps de temps, vous avez raison et nous repartirons aussitôt mais s'il ne se réveille pas durant ce laps de temps, vous nous donnerez votre accord et nous le ramènerons à la maison pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas d'accord mais ne pouvait pas refuser car le loup garou avait raison, une personne était vraiment dans le coma si elle ne se réveille pas après 24 h et, dans ce cas là, il ne pouvait pas garder Harry à Poudlard. Il accepta le marché de Remus et partit aussitôt.

-Mais tu es complètement cinglé Remus ! fit Sirius. Laissez encore 24 h Harry ici...

-Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix, même si je ne doute pas des compétences de Mme Pomfresh, une personne ne peux pas être décrite dans le coma s'il ne se réveille pas au bout de 24 h.

Sirius soupira avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise et prendre la main d'Harry, priant presque que Dumbledore est raison et que son filleul ne soit pas dans le coma et qu'il se réveille très vite.

Six heures plus tard, il faisait nuit et l'infirmerie était fermé, Sirius et Remus avait dû partir et un sort avait été placé sur Harry pour que l'infirmière soit aussitôt prévenue s'il venait à se réveiller. Pourtant, une personne entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit d'Harry et s'y arrêta juste devant. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient très bien sa tristesse de voir l'ancien meilleur ami de son frère, inerte dans son lit. Il leva la main et prit celle d'Harry.

-Je suis désolé Harry, dit-il doucement. Je ne savais pas ce que Dumbledore voulait de toi, j'étais le seul à ne pas savoir que l'amitié entre Ron et toi était planifié...J'aurais dû le voir mais j'étais tellement impressionner de rencontrer enfin le grand Harry Potter que je n'ai pas attention que la timidité de Ron se soit aussitôt envolé quand il a su qui tu étais...

Il fit une pause où il respira fortement, retenant le plus possible ses larmes de couler tellement l'émotion était trop forte.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais je voulais que tu saches que je n'étais pas faux avec toi, tu es vraiment un petit frère moi et, si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, je le comprendrais mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je serais toujours là et aussi que je ferais tout pour sauver ta mère...Je sais où Dumbledore l'a cache et je ferais tout pour que tu l'as retrouves, toi qui nous à tellement parlé d'elle.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses joues et il s'agenouilla par terre, serrant fortement la main d'Harry dans les siennes.

-Tu mérites d'être heureux Harry, toi plus que quiconque et je ne laisserais pas Dumbledore continuer à t'utiliser comme il le fait. Je t'en fais le serment.

Il se releva en séchant ses larmes avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui était resté là à l'écoutez, l'émotion se reflétant dans ses yeux marron.

-Tu as trouvé une personne de confiance Harry...

Les 24 h était passé et Dumbledore été obligé de donner son autorisation pour qu'Harry quitte Poudlard. Sirius préparait les affaires du brun pendant que Remus restait au chevet d'Harry.

-Je peux rester avec lui quelques instants avant que vous ne partiez ?

Le loup garou releva la tête et sourit en voyant Draco devant la porte. Il était clair que le blond avait mal dormi cette nuit avec les cernes sous les yeux.

-Bien sûr, je vais attendre Sirius dehors.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en refermant les portes. Draco s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry et sourit.

-Je sais que tu vas te rétablir Harry et, quand tu te réveilleras, toute sa famille sera auprès de toi, je te le promets et tu sais très bien que je tiens toujours ses promesses. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de te reposer et de te réveiller le plus vite possible, nous en ferons autant de notre côté...

Il se tut en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur son oncle et Remus. Le loup garou s'occupa d'Harry pendant que le Black s'arrêta devant Draco.

-Il va se réveiller, lui dit-il en lui prenant les épaules. Harry est comme sa mère et croit-moi, il ne lâchera pas prise sans se battre.

-Merci beaucoup Sirius.

Le Black sourit et prit Draco dans ses bras, le blond eu un choc, c'était la première fois qu'un homme adulte le prenait dans ses bras. Son père ne l'avait fait, disant que les gestes de tendresse ne servaient à rien et rendait les gens faible. Il serra à son tour Sirius qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Tient bon toi aussi Draco. Ne te laisses pas dépérir à cause de ça. Harry ne voudrait pas cela et tu le sais. Tu dois restez fort pour lui.

Draco affirma de la tête et Sirius le serra une dernière dans ses bras avant de reculer et de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Draco s'approcha de lui et déposa doucement un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami en le regardant avec beaucoup d'amour.

-Donnez moi de ses nouvelles !

-Tout les deux jours, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ils transplanèrent aussitôt, pouvant le faire grâce à l'autorisation du directeur. Draco resta quelques secondes immobile, nostalgiques avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour se diriger dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, il devait sauver Lily Potter le plus vite possible et il avait besoin d'Hermione.


	19. Chapitre 19: Mission Sauvetage

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard et Draco cherchait un moyen de libéré sa mère. Il passait toutes ses journées à la bibliothèque, Hermione l'aidait de son mieux, ne pouvant pas risquer de perdre sa couverture. Il ne pouvait pas comptez sur les Serpentard car Hermione lui avait dit qu'il y avait des espions parmi les Serpents et il ne pouvait prendre le risque que Dumbledore apprennent le retour de Voldemort.

Il était en soin aux créatures magiques et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Hagrid le remarqua et lui demanda de rester à la fin des cours.

-Tu sembles distrait Draco, fit le demi géant. Tu veux me parlez ?

Draco hésita, il avait apprit à connaitre Hagrid et surtout à l'apprécier. Le demi géant est en effet l'un des seuls adultes en qui Harry avait confiance et si Harry lui faisait confiance, Draco pouvait en faire de même.

-Viens dans ma cabane, dit Hagrid. Nous allons en parler.

N'ayant pas cours après, Draco accepta et entra dans la cabane du géant. Ce dernier lui servit une tasse de thé.

-Avant que je dise tout, il faut que vous fassiez un serment inviolable. Car même si je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, vous êtes quand même connu pour ne pas savoir contrôler votre langue.

-C'est vrai, j'accepte dans ce cas.

Ils firent un serment interdisant à Hagrid de révéler ce que Draco lui dit sans l'autorisation de se dernier. Une fois cela fait, Draco lui raconta tout, absolument tout et Hagrid l'écouta sans l'interrompre. A la fin du récit du Serpentard, le demi géant avait les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

-Pauvre Harry, renifla t'il. Je n'aurais cru Dumbledore capable de faire ça...

-Personne ne pouvait penser que le grand Dumbledore puisse faire ça Hagrid, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir.

-Mais si, c'est moi qui suis allé chercher Harry, j'aurais dû voir que Lily était toujours vivante...j'aurais pu l aider...

-On fait tous des erreurs Hagrid, mais vous pouvez la réparer en nous aidant...

-Je le ferais avec plaisir. Lily est une femme douce et gentille, elle ne mérite pas ce que Dumbledore lui fait subir.

Draco sourit et bu la moitié de sa tasse avant de retourner dans le château. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard quand on l'attrapa par le bras et qu'on le tirait dans un couloir sombre.  
-C'est moi Dray, fit la voix d'Hermione en chuchotant.

Le blond se détendit mais se tendit de nouveau en voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas seul.  
-Que fait un Weasley ici ? demanda t'il.

-Fred est notre allié Draco, il veut nous aidez à sauver la mère de Harry.

-Elle a raison Malfoy, je n'ai jamais accepté les agissements de Dumbledore...

-Pourquoi êtes resté avec lui ?

-Parce que j'aurais été tué à la seconde où j'aurais refusé son offre. De plus, à cette époque, Harry était du côté de Dumbledore alors, je n'aurais eu aucun allié...Mais, quand Harry est allé à Serpentard et qu'il a commencer à s'en prendre à Ron, j'ai finalement vu le vrai visage de mon frère mais aussi celui de toute ma famille, ils ne sont tous que de sales profiteurs prêt à mentir à un jeune garçon en toute impunité...C'est savoir que Mme Potter était en vie et que Dumbledore l'a retenait prisonnière qui as été la goutte d'eau qui as fait débordé le vase. Dumbledore à été trop loin cette fois-ci et je veux vraiment que Harry trouve enfin le bonheur dont il a droit, après tout les sacrifices qu'il à fait.

Draco le regarda, n'ayant absolument pas confiance en Weasley. Ce dernier le remarqua et tendit sa main.

-Je peux faire un serment inviolable si tu le désire pour te prouver ma bonne fois.

Draco le regarda, surprit avant de lui prendre la main. Une fois le serment fait, ils parlèrent sur la marche à suivre.

-Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans les cachots de Poudlard.

-Très bien, continuez à récolter des informations sur elle. Nous devons la sauver le plus vite possible.

Une semaine plus tard, Dumbledore n'avait fait qu'une seule relation et elle se déroulait aujourd'hui, Draco lui se trouvait encore dans la bibliothèque, faisant ses devoirs mais recopiant également ses cours pour Harry afin qu'il sache les matières en revenant.

-Draco !

Le blond leva la tête et vit Hermione et Fred arriver en courant. Ils s'asseyaient et Draco lança un sortilège de silence.

-Il faut faire vite, fit Fred, complètement affolé. Dumbledore prévoit d'effacer la mémoire de Mme Potter.

-Comment ça ?

-Oui, il prévoit d'effacer sa mémoire pour qu'elle ne se rappelle pas d'Harry et ainsi forcé Harry à le suivre en échange de son retour dans la mémoire de sa mère.

-Il est encore plus répugnant que je le pensais, il ne reculera devant rien pour récupérer Harry. Nous devons mettre au point un plan au plus vite.

-Nous avons une semaine, Dumbledore prévoit de lui donner le filtre lundi prochain.

-Nous devons prévenir Sirius pour qu'il nous aide, il est clair que nous n'y arriveront pas seul. Je vais de ce pas lui écrire une lettre, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre.

Ils se séparèrent et Draco retourna aussitôt dans son dortoir. Il prit un parchemin et écrit.

« _Sirius,_

 _Nous avons un gros problème mais autant commencer dès le début, je t'ai caché un détail très important. Nous avons apprit que Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry était toujours en vie et retenue prisonnière par Dumbledore. Nous devons la sauver au plus vite car Dumbledore prévoit de se servir d'elle pour récupérer Harry, il lui effacera la mémoire pour qu'elle oublie Harry et ne lui rendra sa mémoire que si Harry acceptes de redevenir son arme. Nous devons absolument empêcher cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car j'ai l'impression qu'Harry ne supportera pas que sa mère ne se rappelle pas de lui. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour l'a délivré._

 _Merci de me répondre le plus rapidement possible.  
D.M _»

-Kreattur !

L'elfe de maison apparu aussitôt, il s'inclina devant Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que Kreattur peut faire pour le jeune Draco Malfoy ?

-Je veux que tu donnes cette lettre à Sirius et à personne d'autres.

L'elfe prit la lettre et s'inclina avant de partir. Draco soupira un bon coup en se laissant aller sur le dos de la chaise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout commander, c'était toujours Harry qui était le chef mais là, il devait tout faire à sa place et ce n'était vraiment pas facile.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Kreattur réapparaitre devant lui et lui tendre une lettre, il l'a prit et l'elfe disparu.

« _Draco,_

 _Je ne t'en veux pas pour m'avoir caché cela, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Harry est tombé dans le coma, cela à dû être un choc pour lui._

 _Concernant la libération de Lily, je serais dans trois jours, il faut juste que vous arriviez à faire en sorte que Dumbledore soit trop occupé pour que puissions l'a libérer sans risquer de ce faire repérer._

 _Je compte sur vous_

 _S.B_ »

Draco sourit et descendit dans la salle sur demande où il avait donné rendez-vous aux deux autres et donna la lettre à Hermione. En l'a lisant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, Fred eu un sourire en coin.

-Occupez Dumbledore, c'est mon passe temps favori.

-On va sauver la mère d'Harry !

Hermione mit sa main devant elle, les garçons mirent leur main dessus.

-Pour Harry ?

-Pour Harry...


	20. Chapitre 20: Souvenirs(PDV Harry)

-Félicitation Mme Potter, fit l'infirmière avec un grand sourire. C'est un magnifique petit garçon.

Lily Potter se redressa sur son lit et prit le paquet que lui donnait l'infirmière. Elle abaissa un peu la couverture pour pouvoir voir son petit garçon. Il était magnifique, avec sa petite touffe de cheveux noirs qui partait déjà dans tous les sens, son visage en forme de cœur, son nez légèrement retroussé mais surtout ses grands yeux vert émeraude qui regardait sa mère avec tellement d'innocence que la nouvelle mère de famille en fut très touchée et voulait voir cette innocence dans les yeux de son fils le plus longtemps possible.

-Dieu merci, dit-elle avec un sourire. Te voilà enfin mon chéri.

Elle embrassa son fils sur le front et le regarda, les yeux brillant d'amour.

-Comment s'appelle cette petite merveille ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Harry James Potter

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En cette chaude journée d'été, dans une petite maison à Godric Hollow, unepetite famille était en fête, en effet, leur petit garçon fêtait son premieranniversaire. Ce dernier se trouvait sur les genoux de sa mère, s'extasiantdevant les étoiles que son père produisait avec sa baguette.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry, fit le père en prenant son fils dans ses bras et enlui chatouillant le ventre avec sa bouche.

Le petit garçon rigola et en redemandait à son père en tendant les bras verslui, ce dernier se fit un plaisir de le faire. La mère de famille sourit et seleva pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

-Je vais chercher le gâteau.

Elle revient deux minutes plus tard avec un gâteau aux fruits avec écrit dessus« Joyeux anniversaire Harry » et sur lequel reposait une uniquebougie, symbolisant ainsi l'âge de l'enfant, la mère posa le gâteau sur latable et chatouilla le nez de son fils avec son doigt, ce qui le fit rire.  
-Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri, souffle ta bougie.

Le petit garçon obéit à sa mère et souffla de toutes ses forces sur la bougiequi s'éteignit, le petit garçon heureux de ce qu'il avait fait rigola en tapantdans ses mains. Ses parents applaudirent avant de l'embrasser chacun sur lefront avant que la mère ne retourne dans la cuisine pour couper le gâteau

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

C'était la nuit d'Halloween, James Potter était dans le salon avec Dumbledorependant que Lily bordait son fils âgé aujourd'hui de 15 mois. Le directeurvenait juste de placer le sortilège Fidelius et avait nommé Peter Pettigrowgardien des secrets, comme Sirius l'avait proposé à James.

-Le sortilège à été placé, dit le directeur d'une voix calme et et votre famille ne risquez plus rien à présent...

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Monsieur le directeur. Vous savez comme lasécurité de ma famille est important pour moi.

Dumbledore affirma de la tête et James se leva pour se rendre dans la chambrede son fils mais il se reçu un sortilège dans le dos qui l'immobilisa et le fittomber à terre, sans défense.

-Votre fils ne peut pas se permettre de vivre heureux avec vous James, il doitsouffrir pour devenir une arme puissante et qui m'est totalement soumise et celane sera pas possible si je le laisse grandir dans l'amour que vous luiapportez. Il à besoin d'une haine et votre mort sera parfaite pour lemanipuler.

Il monta ensuite les escaliers pour s'occuper de la deuxième personne qui legênait dans ses plans. Pendant ce temps, Lily, qui avait tout entendue de cequi s'était passé en bas se pencha aussitôt sur son fils qui ne s'était pasencore endormi et lui murmura en le regardant avec beaucoup d'amour dans lesyeux.

-Harry...Tu es tellement aimé...tellement aimé...Harry maman t'aimes...papat'aimes...Harry reste sain et sauf...soit fort.

Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de se mettre devant lui enentendant la porte s'ouvrir. Dumbledore entra et pointa sa baguette vers elleen affichant un regard faussement peiné.

-Je suis désolé Lily mais Harry ne peut pas être heureux.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas prendre mon fils sans réagir.

-Ma pauvre enfant, quand je pense que vous auriez pu être heureuse si vous vousétiez mariée avec Severus...

-Je ne me serais jamais mariée avec lui, je le déteste.

-Mais réfléchissez ma chère, que vaut la vie d'un enfant contre celle d'une vieheureuse avec un homme capable de vous donnez tout son amour...

-La vie d'Harry vaut tout pour moi, absolument rien de ce que vous me proposezne me fera vous laisser prendre mon fils.

Dumbledore soupira et lança un stupefix à Lily qui ne put l'éviter. Dumbledorene vit cependant pas un rayon rouge passer du corps de Lily à celui de sonfils. Dumbledore s'approcha du berceau et prit l'enfant. Il lança un sortilègede découpe sur le front de l'enfant pour faire apparaitre une cicatrice enforme d'éclair. Il sourit et déposa de nouveau Harry dans son berceau.

/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie de l'école, un petit enfant d'an dormait à pointfermé dans un berceau, personne pour le surveiller. Un homme d'une vingtained'année entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du berceau, les yeux brillant detristesse, sans réfléchir, il prit l'enfant et le serra fortement dans sesbras.

-Harry, mon petit Harry. Je suis tellement désolé, parrain est vraiment désolé,c'est de ma faute si tes parents sont mort. Mais je te promets de les vengeret, une fois que ce sera fait, je te promets que nous pourrons vivre comme unevraie famille, je t'en fais le serment Harry, parrain reviendra vite techercher.

Il redéposa l'enfant dans son berceau et lui embrassa tendrement le front etsortit de l'infirmerie, il ne remarqua pas que Dumbledore avait insisté à toutela scène et avait un sourire mauvais en regardant le Black partir.

-Cela m'étonnerait fort qu'Harry vive avec toi mon cher Sirius. J'ai déjàdécidé toute sa vie et tu n'en fait pas partis.

Il entra ensuite dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha du berceau où Harry s'étaitréveillé et pleura fortement.

-Profite de ses heures de liberté mon petit Harry, car demain ton enfercommencera et tu ne pourras plus en sortir.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dans le bureau du directeur, Ron et Ginny Weasley parlait avec Dumbledore.

-Je n'en peux plus de Potter Monsieur le directeur, fit le roux en passant samain dans ses cheveux. Il n'arrête pas de mettre ma vie en danger avec sesenvies de jouer les héros en permanence...

-Je comprends Ronald mais il vous faut un peu de patience, nous serrons bientôtles grandes vacances et vous n'aurez plus à le supporter pendant deux mois...

-Oui, heureusement que vous l'avez obligé à retournez chez les Dursley cet été,il reviendra ainsi encore plus meurtrit que l'année dernière et il sera encoreplus influençable.

-C'est justement le but Monsieur Weasley, je compte sur vous pour me tenir aucourant de tous ses faits et gestes.

Les deux Weasley affirmèrent et Dumbledore leur donna à chacun une boursed'argent prit dans le coffre des Potter bien sûr, Dumbledore n'allait quandmême pas prendre de l'argent de son propre coffre pour les payer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda le directeur.

-Absolument Monsieur le directeur, Harry m'en a parlé...

-C'est très intéressant tout cela, c'est bien, tu fais du très bon travailmais, personne ne t'a découvert ?

-Non, je suis très discret et de plus, les Serpentard ne sont pas comme lesGryffondor, ils se mêlent de ce qui les regardes.

-Il est vrai que c'est un gros défaut chez les Gryffondor mais bon, il fautbien que chaque maison a ses propres défauts.

Le Serpentard regarda le directeur avec un regard amusé.

-Je ne vais te retenir plus longtemps, les Serpentard vont se poser desquestions si je te garde dans mon bureau trop longtemps.

L'élève s'inclina légèrement et sortie du bureau, un grand sourire aux lè tout ce passait comme prévu, Harry Potter ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et l'élève retrouverait l'homme de sa vie.


	21. Chapitre 21: Libération et retrouvailles

Trois jours plus tard, tout était en place. Ils purent enfin mettre leur plan à exécution.

Ils décidèrent de faire ça pendant le diner. Tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle donc, il avait le champ libre et, au cas où Fred s'occuperait de Dumbledore.

Draco avait réussi à faire rentrer Sirius sans le moindre problème, sous sa forme de chien. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à la porte des cachots de Poudlard. Hermione avait dit qu'elle devait étudier pour pouvoir suivre Draco et Sirius.

-Vous restez derrière moi, dit Sirius. Ca m'étonnerait que Dumbledore ai laissé Lily sans surveillance.

-Tu penses qu'il y a des gardes ?

-Des gardes non, mais des sorts j'en suis sûr.

Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menait dans les cachots après que Sirius ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de sort dans les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent aux cachots et Sirius sursauta.

-Il n'a pas mit de sort pour protéger les cachots

-Il compte beaucoup sur la magie du château, lui dit Hermione. Il pense que, comme il est directeur, la magie du château lui obéit.

-Je comprends mieux mais, il semblerait qu'il se soit tromper.

-C'est un avantage pour nous.

Sirius affirma et chacun partit de son côté. Toutes les cellules étaient vide, Draco commençait à perdre espoir quand il vit une silhouette se refléter dans la dernière cellule, elle était recroqueviller sur elle-même et, malgré l'obscurité, Draco put parfaitement voir la chevelure rousse de la silhouette.

-Lily Potter ? Osa t'il, incertain.

La silhouette releva la tête et l'a tourna vers lui, Draco n'us plus aucun doute en croisant le regard émeraude de la femme

-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis un ami de votre fils….

-Harry ?

Draco affirma de la tête et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

-Harry est vivant ? Il va bien ?

-Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, nous devons vous libérer.

Il lança un sort sur la cellule qui s'ouvrit. Il entra à l'intérieur, détacha magiquement les chaines et aida Lily à sortir de la cellule, il lança un sort pour prévenir Sirius et Hermione qu'il l'avait trouvé et marcha dans le couloir, il remarqua alors que Lily était très mince et légère, preuve qu'elle avait vécu un enfer.

-Lily ? fit Sirius en arrivant.

-Sirius…

L'homme prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, Lily le serra de toutes ses forces, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée.

-Comment va Harry ? Il est vivant ?

-Oui, il est vivant mais je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, il faut qu'on parte loin d'ici.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et se pencha légèrement pour lui embrasser le front.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvée Draco.

Le jeune homme rougit et tourna la tête en se grattant la tête, très gêné.

-Retournez dans la grande salle, leur dit Sirius. Je vous donne des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible.

Les deux adolescents affirmèrent et remontèrent alors que Sirius transplana avec Lily. Ils arrivèrent au 12 Square Grimmauld où Sirius installa Lily sur un fauteuil.

-Où est mon fils Sirius ? demanda Lily.

-Tu dois te reposer Lily…

-Pas avant de savoir comment va mon fils…

Sirius soupira et expliqua tout à Lily. La jeune femme était sous le choc et les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux à la fin de son récit.

-Mon bébé, pleura t'elle. Mon pauvre petit garçon…

-Il a besoin de toi mais il faut que tu te reposes, il a besoin que tu sois forte et auprès de lui.

Lily affirma et ils montèrent les escaliers. Sirius montra sa chambre à Lily et l'a laissa se reposer. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de se laver, elle se mit aussitôt au lit et s'endormie aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Lily réveilla en pleine forme, ayant pu se reposer pendant 14 heures. Elle se leva et prit une bonne douche, cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'un pantalon et d'une vieille chemise de Sirius qui était trop petite pour lui mais qui allait très bien à la jeune femme. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Prend vite ton petit déjeuner, nous iront voir Harry après.

Lily affirma de la tête et mangea doucement.

-Et Tom ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est au chevet d'Harry, il ne sait pas encore que tu es là. Je comptais lui faire la surprise.

Lily sourit et mangea rapidement son repas avant de suivre Sirius dans les escaliers, il s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa à la porte. Il entra ensuite et sourit en voyant Tom assis à côté du lit d'Harry, lui tenant la main.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi Tom.

L'homme le regarda, surprit avant que Sirius ne se recule et que Lily entre, Tom se leva aussitôt.

-C'est bien toi ? Lily…

-Tom…

Elle courut vers lui et dans ses bras, Tom l'a serra avec plaisir, heureux de l'a retrouvé après toutes ses années.

Lily s'écarta quelques minutes après et tourna les yeux vers son fils. Elle remarqua tout de suite le teint pâle d'Harry. Elle s'assit par terre et prit la main de son fils dans les siennes.

-Mon chéri, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis là maintenant, réveille toi vite mon chéri.

Rien ne se passa, Lily us les larmes aux yeux. Elle sursauta en sentant la main d'Harry resserrer la sienne. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et ses larmes remontèrent en voyant les sourcils d'Harry se froncer et ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les yeux du brun se tourner vers elle.

-Maman….

-Je suis là mon chéri, dit-elle en lui embrassant la main. Je suis là….

Harry l'a regarda quelques secondes avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux et qu'un sourire n'apparaissent sur son visage.

-Maman….

Lily sourit et se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier s'accrocha à elle en répétant « maman » comme une léthargie.

-Maman est là Harry, lui chuchota t'elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis là et je ne partirais plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne s'endorme, épuisé par l'émotion d'avoir enfin sa main près de lui. Lily s'allongea sur le lit et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux en le regardant avec amour.

Tom regarda se tableau avec un sourire avant de s'allonger lui aussi de l'autre côté de prendre sa famille dans ses bras. Lily le regarda avec amour avant de reporter son attention sur son fils qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Le père de famille us un sourire, il avait enfin retrouvé toute sa famille et il allait la protéger coûte que coûte.


	22. Chapitre 22: James

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il sentit aussitôt deux corps contre lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se collant encore plus à sa mère qui était déjà réveillé. Celle-ci sourit et serra son fils dans ses bras. Les deux attendaient cela depuis trop longtemps. Tom, qui était lui aussi réveiller sourit et les serra tout les deux dans ses bras. Harry se sentait bien dans ses bras de ses parents et il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit chaud. Mais, Tom dû se dégager pour prendre sa baguette et faire apparaitre un plateau de petit déjeuner. Lily se décala pour se relever et aida Harry à en faire de même.

-Je t'ai fait préparer un bon petit déjeuner, fit Tom en posant le plateau sur les genoux d'Harry qui sourit à son père. Il se mit à manger avec plaisir, sous le regard doux de sa mère et amusé de son père.  
Quand il us terminé, le plateau disparu et Harry se mit aussitôt à questionner sa mère qui sourit et lui raconta tout.

-Pendant mon coma, fit Harry en baissant un peu les yeux. J'ai vus des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Mon premier anniversaire. Je te voyais Papa et toi jouer avec moi, on semblait tellement heureux...

-Oh mon chéri...

-Mais j'ai également vu le jour de l'attaque, j'ai vu Dumbledore lui lancer un sort mais ce n'était pas le sortilège de mort...

-Tu voudrais dire que James serait peut être encore vivant ?

-Je ne pense pas, fit Tom avec un regard triste. Il n'a pas été enfermé par Dumbledore car sinon, il se serait également servit de lui pour avoir Harry. Il a dû surement mourir.

Harry baissa la tête, les larmes lui montant doucement aux yeux. Il avait espérer que James serait en vie mais Tom avait raison, s'il ne s'était pas encore manifester, c'était qu'il était mort. Il se mit à sangloter et les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de lui, il aimait James Potter comme son deuxième père, il lui avait donné tout l'amour que Tom ne pouvait pas lui donner sans jamais se plaindre.

-Harry...

-Ca va, dit le jeune homme en essuyant ses larmes. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit lui aussi toujours vivant.

Lily sourit et prit son fils dans ses bras. Pour elle aussi, James lui manquait, c'était l'un des trois hommes de sa vie et elle était très triste de l'avoir perdue. Elle seule pouvait comprendre la tristesse d'Harry.

-Je comprends mon chéri, ton père me manque à moi aussi...

Tom regarda cela avec un sourire triste, il savait que, du fait du sort de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas la même place que James dans le cœur de son fils et il en voulait beaucoup à Dumbledore pour cela.

-Suis-moi dans le salon Harry, lui dit alors Sirius qui avait tout entendu et était resté sur le pas de la porte. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Il contourna le lit afin d'aider Harry à se lever, les deux semaines d'inactivité se faisait sentir et le jeune garçon avait du mal à tenir debout. Sirius l'aida à descendre les escaliers et il le fit s'asseoir. Il fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit une lettre qu'il tendit à Harry.

-James m'as laissé cela peu de temps après ton premier anniversaire, il m'a demandé de te l'a donné quand tu serais prêt et je pense que tu l'aie.

Harry fut surprit mais ouvrit la lettre.

« _Mon cher Harry, mon tendre fils..._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là et que tu sais la vérité sur ton père. Oui, je ne suis pas ton père biologique malgré le fait que j'aurais tant voulu l'être._

 _La vérifier est que j'ai des tests et que j'ai découvert que, suite à un accident de Quidditch, je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. Cela à été très difficile à accepter pour moi, tellement que je n'ai pas pu me résigner à le dire à ta mère. Quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai tout de suite comprit qu'elle m'avait trompé mais je ne lui en veux pas, il est vrai qu'à cause de mon problème, je ne remplissais pas souvent mon devoir d'époux. Je m'étais promis de ne pas m'attacher à cet enfant mais, le jour de ta naissance, quand l'infirmière t'à déposer dans mes bras et que je t'ai vu pour l'a première fois, mon cœur à aussitôt fondu en voyant tes grands yeux me regarder avec tellement d'innocence. J'ai tout de suite comprit que, malgré toute ma volonté, je ne pourrais jamais ne pas t'aimer._

 _Pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai donné tout mon amour. Tu as été la plus belle chose que me soit arrivé dans la vie et j'espère que, maintenant que tu as découvert la vérité, qu'il me reste encore une petite place dans ton cœur._

 _Saches que je regrette énormément de ne pas être ton père mais que je ne regrette absolument pas tous les moments passé ensemble avec ta mère, tous ses moments qui ont été pour moi les plus beaux moments de ma vie._

 _Ton père qui t'aimes plus que n'importe qui,_

 _James Potter_ »

Les larmes d'Harry coulaient de ses yeux et il sanglota fortement. Lily avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.

-Sirius, je veux aller sur sa tombe.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable Harry, avec ton état.

Mais il capitula en voyant le regard inondé de larme de son filleul. Il apporta des vêtements chauds à Harry qui les enfila. Heureusement, descendre les escaliers avait réveillé ses sens et donc, il pouvait bouger normalement. Lily et Tom les regardèrent partir, ne pouvant pas les suivre.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent directement à Godric's Hollow, ils se dirigèrent dans le cimetière et Sirius le mena à la tombe de James, y venant régulièrement. Il retourna ensuite sur ses pas, sachant qu'Harry avait besoin d'être seul devant la tombe. Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla devant la tombe et, d'un coup de baguette fit apparaitre une gerbe de rose blanche.

-Papa...Ta lettre m'a beaucoup touché et, je regrette tellement que tu sois mort à cause de moi. Moi aussi je t'aimes énormément et, même si tu ne l'es pas biologiquement, dans mon cœur, tu restes mon père, celui qui m'a élever et donner tout son amour alors que tu n'étais pas obligé...

Les larmes commençait à lui monter de nouveau aux yeux mais il devait continuer, il en avait vraiment besoin.

-Tu sais, même si je ne t'ai pas connu longtemps, tu me manques beaucoup et tu manques aussi beaucoup à maman. Tu nous manques très fort. Saches que moi aussi, j'aurais aimé être ton vrai fils, mon vrai père est très gentil mais il ne te remplacerait jamais dans mon cœur. Pour moi, j'ai une mère et deux pères et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais changer cela. Je t'aime papa...Papa...

Harry craqua et se remit à pleurer, pourquoi la vie était si cruelle avec lui. Il avait certes une mère et un père vivant mais, on les lui avait enlevés et il avait dû vivre presque toute sa vie sans eux, tout cela à cause d'un vieux fou qui ne supportait pas qu'un enfant soit plus fort que lui.

-Dumbledore va payer pour ta mort, dit-il en regardant la tombe de James. Je te jure qu'il regrettera amèrement d'être l'auteur de ta mort. Ta mort ne restera pas impuni, la captivité de maman non plus. Je donnerais ma vie s'il le faut mais Dumbledore payera pour tous ses crimes.

Il pleura devant la tombe de son père encore pendant quelques minutes avant de se relever, d'essuyer ses larmes et de retourner près de Sirius qui l'avait entendu.

-Harry...

-N'essaie pas de me dissuader Sirius, Dumbledore doit payer pour ses crimes et c'est moi qui doit les lui faire payer. J'en ai besoin Sirius.

Le Black remarqua le regard déterminé de son filleul et sourit.

-Je n'allais pas chercher à te dissuader, toi seul peut nous débarrasser de Dumbledore mais n'oublies pas que tu as des gens pour t'aider.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire, il n'avait pas oublié et savait qu'ils feraient tout pour l'aider.

L'heure de la vengeance à sonné et Dumbledore allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

 ** _Pour informations, dans le prochain chapitre, Harry retourne à Poudlard et les choses sérieuse vont commencer. Mais il y aura également un peu de développement dans la relation entre Harry et Draco._**


	23. Chapter 23: Retour

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était prêt à retourner à Poudlard. Il avait profité de cette semaine pour totalement récupérer mais aussi pour passer un peu de temps avec ses parents, chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps et qu'il ne jamais pouvoir faire avant. Personne n'était au courant de son retour, il voulait faire la surprise à tout Poudlard mais surtout à Dumbledore qui ne s'attendait pas à le revoir de si tôt.

Personne n'était au courant pour le retour des parents d'Harry, ce dernier préférait ne rien dire pour ne prendre aucun risque. Narcissa n'était elle-même pas au courant du retour de Lily parmi eux, Harry savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais il préférait garder l'information l'a plus secrète possible. Seul Hermione et Draco était au courant en dehors de la famille d'Harry.

La nuit était tombée et le banquet du soir avait déjà arrivé quand les portes s'ouvrirent, attirant tout les regards des personnes vers la source du bruit. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux en voyant Harry Potter entrer tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, il marchait de manière élégante, surprenant beaucoup de personne. Le jeune Serpentard s'approcha de la table des professeurs où Dumbledore le regardait avec un sourire.

-Mon cher Harry, fit le directeur en se levant. Je suis heureux de te voir de nouveau parmi nous. Comment tu sens tu ?

-Je vais très bien Monsieur, je suis réveillé depuis une semaine mais j'ai toujours revenir en pleine forme afin de reprendre les cours le plus rapidement possible.

-Tu as bien fait mon garçon. Sois le bienvenu à Poudlard.

Harry sourit au directeur et alla s'asseoir à sa place, à la table des Serpentard. Ceux-ci furent surprit de le voir mais ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de manger en silence.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il prononça le mot de passe et entra, dès que le tableau fut fermer, tous les Serpentard se jetèrent sur lui.

-Harry est de retour ! Fit Blaise en criant. Harry est de retour !

Le jeune homme sourit et serra ses amis dans ses bras. Ceux-ci étaient vraiment heureux de le voir.  
Soudain, tous s'arrêtèrent soudainement et se reculèrent, Harry fut alors face à la personne la plus chère pour lui dans l'enceinte du château. Devant lui se trouvait Draco Malfoy, petit ami attitré d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier remarqua tout de suite le négligemment du blond. Sa chemise était au dessus de son pantalon et sa cravate était mal nouée. Le brun pu aussi remarquer les cernes qui ornait le doux visage de Draco, ce n'était absolument pas dans l'habitude du jeune Serpentard de se laisser aller ainsi. Ce dernier le regarda quelques secondes avant de remonter dans le dortoir, Harry comprit qu'ils devaient se parler en privée. Il le suivit et, une fois entré, le blond lança un sort de silence et les deux se firent de nouveau face.

Il se sentit aussitôt coupable, il avait été tellement prit avec Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à son petit ami qui devait s'inquiétez pour lui. Aussitôt, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et, sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir vers Draco et serrer ses bras autour du torse du blond.

-Je suis désolé Dray, dit-il, au bord des larmes. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais tellement préoccuper par tout ce qui arriver et je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Je suis impardonnable...Tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver mais, comme un égoïste, j'ai pensés à mes intérêts avant les tiens. Je t'aime trop pour me pardonner de t'avoir laissé sur le côté. Je suis vraiment désolé Dray.

Le blond prit Harry par les épaules pour le redresser, Harry, à cause de ses larmes ne put voir le regard du blond mais ce dernier se pencha doucement vers le brun et l'embrassa doucement. Harry fut surprit mais répondit au baiser en serrant le pull du blond. Heureux de pouvoir de nouveau sentir les douces lèvres de celui qu'il aimait sur les siennes.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Draco embrassa les yeux du brun, léchant en même temps ses larmes.

-Ry, dit-il avec un sourire. Malgré tout ses mois passé chez les Serpentard, tu te conduis toujours celui que tu étais avant. Tu penses toujours que, si tu fais le moindre acte égoïsme, les gens autour de toi vont te détester…

Il leva sa main et l'a déposa sur la joue d'Harry qui le regardait toujours, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda le brun.

-Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je pourrais te détester ? Harry, en moins de trois mois, tu as découverts que Dumbledore t'avoir forcé à tuer ton père, qu'il s'est joué de toi pendant des années et qu'il à retenu ta mère prisonnière à Poudlard. Honnêtement, le contraire de ce que tu as fait m'aurait inquiéter. Toi qui te trouvais sans la moindre famille, voilà que tu as des parents qui t'aiment de tout leur cœur.

Il caressa la joue du garçon qui se laissa faire.

-Tu es la personne l'a plus importante pour moi Harry, tu es celui avec qui j'ai envie de passer ma vie entière et avec qui j'ai envie de fonder une famille. J'ai envie de voir tous les jours tes magnifiques yeux émeraude briller de cette étincelle qui est maintenant présente. Cet éloignement n'a rien changé à mes sentiments, au contraire, il les a encore plus renforcés.

Il se pencha doucement vers Harry qui le regarda toujours.

-Je t'aime Harry, n'en doutes jamais.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme de sa vie. Celui-ci répondit tendrement au baiser, très ému par les propos du blond.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry déposa sa tête contre le torse de Draco qui le serra.

-Je t'aime Dray…

-Moi aussi Harry, de tout mon cœur.

Harry sourit et Draco le serra encore plus dans ses bras. Il savait que, derrière sa carapace, Harry était un garçon très fragile qui agissait parfois comme une fille dans sa manière de se comporter comme maintenant mais Draco aimait bien, cela rendait Harry unique à ses yeux.

-Dray….

-Huh ?

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?

Draco fut surprit par la question mais, en voyant Harry trembler, il resserra sa prise et serra le brun dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, comment pourrais-je refuser de passer une nuit avec toi.

Une demie heure plus tard, les deux garçons se trouvait dans le lit du blond, Harry était dans les bras du blond pendant que celui-ci lui caressa doucement le dos. Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas encore prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure mais ce n'était pas grave, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra.

Harry s'était rapidement endormi, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de son petit-ami. Draco était vraiment heureux de retrouver le brun. Pendant cet éloignement, il avait comprit que ses sentiments pour Harry était présent depuis un certain temps mais qu'il avait extériorisé cela en devenant son ennemi. Il avait comprit que le fait d'entendre Harry lui parler le rendait fou de joie chaque jour et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait en sortes de recevoir un mot d'Harry chaque matin.

Il serra encore plus Harry dans ses bras et lui embrassa doucement le dessus de la tête avant de déposer son nez dans les cheveux de jais du jeune homme. Il allait devoir le protéger de Dumbledore mais aussi de Snape qui était à la solde de Dumbledore, le sale traitre qui voulait se servir de la mère d'Harry pour se trouver une femme et qui n'hésitait pas à maltraiter un pauvre garçon tout simplement qu'il avait us de nombreux différents avec le père de se dernier. Ils allaient tous payer pour avoir osé faire du mal à Harry, son âme sœur. Il le jura sur sa magie.

Mais pour l'instant, le plus important était le petit ange qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.


	24. Chapitre 24: Tenir le coup

Une semaine était passée et Harry avait rapidement rattrapé son retard, grâce à l'aide de Draco et Hermione qui avait prit soin de recopier leurs cours et de lui expliquer tout pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu.

De plus, l'affaire Gringott avait enfin avancé, les gobelins ayant été très retardé car Dumbledore arrivait très bien à cacher ses contres façons et de, il avait tellement prit d'argent dans le compte des Potter qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller en chercher avant maintenant car, pour que les poursuites se fasse, il fallait prendre Dumbledore sur le fait. Harry avait dû sortir rapidement de la grande Salle pour exploser de rire quand il a vu la tête de Dumbledore quand il à reçu la lettre de Gringott lui indiquant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de toucher l'argent des Potter et surtout, qu'il n'était plus le tuteur d'Harry. Gripsec lui avait envoyé une copie de la lettre comme il lui avait gentiment demandé.

« _Monsieur Dumbledore,_

 _En tant que gardien des voutes de la famille Potter, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que votre demande pour utiliser l'argent du coffre d'Harry Potter est refusé. Des plaintes pour vol et abus de confiance à été déposer à votre encontre et nous sommes obligé d'en tenir compte._

 _De plus, il est également de mon devoir de vous informez que des poursuites judiciaires ont été intenté contre vous pour ne pas avoir respecté les dernières volontés de Lily et James Potter en laissant leur fils, Harry Potter à Pétunia Dursley Evans, sœur de Lily Potter alors que ce n'était pas les dernières volontés de la défunte._

 _Sachez également, qu'en raison de ses poursuites, vous êtes destitué de la garde du jeune Harry Potter qui sera alors confié à un membre de la famille._

 _Toutes nos salutations_

 _Gripsec, gardien des voutes des Potter_ »

Lui et Draco avait éclaté de rire en l'a lisant. En effet, officiellement, la garde d'Harry était revenue à Sirius qui veillait à la garder.

Les deux amants sortirent du cours de Potion, quand Dumbledore se mit devant eux. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère même s'il essayait de le cacher mais sa tête faisait plutôt rigoler les deux garçons.  
-J'aimerais te parler en privée Harry, dit le directeur en regardant Draco avec un regard noir.  
-Vous pouvez me parler devant Draco Monsieur le directeur, de toute façon, il sera au courant dès que cette conversation sera terminé.

-Très bien, hier soir, j'ai reçu une lettre qui m'informait que je n'avais plus le droit d'utiliser tes voutes mais aussi que je n'étais plus tuteur et mais je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'une regrettable erreur n'est-ce pas mon garçon…

-Absolument pas Monsieur le directeur, fit Harry en prenant un faux air peiné. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Sirius et moi sommes allé à Gringott et il a tenu à reprendre ses droits en tant que tuteur mais aussi à intenter des poursuites contre vous.

-Mais Harry, j'ai gérer tes comptes pendant plus de 14 ans, tout l'argent que j'ai pris, c'est pour payer tes études vu que tes parents n'ont pas à eu le temps de le faire…

-Je ne peux rien faire et, même si je le voulais, je ne ferais rien…

-Mais Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux respecter la volonté de mes parents et ils ne vous ont jamais inscrit dans la liste des tuteurs et, de plus, vous n'avez pas respecté leur volonté en m'envoyant chez les Dursley…

-Mais, mon garçon j'ai fait ça pour te protéger…

-Me protéger ? Vous pouvez faire croire cela à n'importe qui mais plus à moi, je suis enfin libre et je ne vous laisserais pas me l'enlever.

-Mon garçon, s'il te plait, réfléchit deux secondes. Ta tante est la sœur de ta mère, celle-ci s'est sacrifiée pour te permettre de vivre, je t'ai placé chez elle pour que la protection de sang que ta mère à placé sur toi puisse fonctionner…

Le jeune Potter était sur le point d'exploser, il n'acceptait pas que le vieux doux parle de sa mère comme si elle était morte alors qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était un gros mensonge.

-J'ai déjà réfléchit à tout Monsieur le directeur, répondit-il calmement. Vous avez toujours tout décidé pour moi sans jamais me demander mon avis, maintenant que je le peux, je compte faire ce qui me plait et tant pis si cela ne vous plait pas.

Il partit ensuite, Draco à sa suite. Ils marchèrent dans plusieurs couloirs avant que Draco n'emmène Harry dans un couloir sombre et ne le pousse contre le mur.

-Dra…

Il fut arrêter par Draco qui l'embrassa doucement, surprenant son petit ami avant que ce dernier ne ferme les yeux et y répondre avec plaisir. Les deux se séparèrent et Draco posa son front contre celui d'Harry.

-Je suis fier de toi mon ange…

-Huh ?

-Tu tiens tête à Dumbledore et c'est pour cela que je suis fier de toi. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'agir ainsi car ce n'est pas dans ton caractère mais tu le fais très bien et je suis très fier de toi. Maintenant qu'il est privé de ton argent, il va avoir du mal à garder les Weasley sous sa coupe.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr. Ils ne sont avec lui que pour l'argent, ils ne peuvent survivre sans l'argent que Dumbledore leur donne.

Le regard de Draco se fit soudainement pervers et il tira Harry vers leur dortoir. Il déposa Harry sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas encore passé le cap car Harry avait peur de cela et Draco ne savait pas pourquoi mais ne voulait pas harceler son petit ami avec ça alors, il ne tentait rien et était patient.

Draco arrêta le baiser et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de son ange avant de se pencher sur l'oreille d'Harry qui était une zone très sensible chez le brun et ça, Draco l'avait rapidement remarqué et en profitait. Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement qui sonnait tellement bien aux oreilles du jeune Malfoy.

-Je t'aime Harry, lui chuchota Draco.

Harry sourit et prit le visage du blond dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco, dit-il avec une voix fatigué par le baiser.

Ils sursautèrent et entendant des coups à la fenêtre, Draco se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Hedwige qui se posa sur son bras, il prit la lettre et la chouette s'envola vers son maitre qui sourit et lui caressa doucement les plumes.

La beuglante qu'Hedwige avait apportée s'envola et la voix de Tom sortit.

-Bonjour mon garçon, j'ai reçu la lettre de Gringott, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi, tu es décider à te venger de Dumbledore. Il faut que tu tiennes bon, je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne te laissera pas faire mais il faut que tu tiennes bon.

Harry sourit et encore plus quand la voix de son père fut remplacer par celle de sa mère.

-Bonjour mon chéri, je suis très fière de toi moi aussi, je suis aussi fière d'être ta mère. Tu es le garçon que beaucoup de mère voudrait. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon chéri et tu nous manques beaucoup à ton père et moi, même s'il est un peu trop fier pour le dire tout le temps. Apprends bien à l'école car, ce n'est pas parce que tu dois te battre contre Dumbledore que tu ne dois penser à tes études.

La beuglante se détruit sous le regard heureux d'Harry. Draco s'approcha et prit son petit ami dans ses bras.


	25. Chapitre 25: Gryffondor contre Serpentar

Deux jours plus tard, les Serpentard était excité. En effet aujourd'hui avait lieu le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. A son arrivée à Serpentard, Harry avait décidé d'arrêter le Quidditch car il s'était rendu compte que c'était à cause de sa célébrité qu'il avait pu intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch mais aussi parce qu'il préférait faire des tours en balais pour le plaisir et non pas pour le sport. Les Serpentard avaient bien sûr essayé de le persuader de ne pas arrêter mais Harry avait refusé net alors, ils n'avaient pas insisté

Ils se trouvaient dans le vestiaire, les joueurs se préparaient alors qu'Harry se trouvait avec Draco qui s'habillait.

-Il faut gagner se match, dit le brun. Si on le gagne, on gagne la coupe.

-Mais on va le gagner, tu as vu comment l'équipe est nulle depuis que tu es chez Serpentard, tu étais de loin leur meilleur joueur et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, ils ne savent plus quoi faire.

-C'est vrai.

Draco sourit et embrassa le front d'Harry qui sourit et regarda Draco avec amour, regard qui lui fut aussitôt. Draco se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser mais Harry posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tu en auras le droit si tu gagne le match, dit Harry avec un sourire. Et même un petit peu plus.

Il sourit et se leva, laissant Draco complètement surprit. Il savait très bien qu'Harry ne parlait pas de sexe mais il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait réservé mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait gagner le match pour le savoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, les joueurs étaient en place et le match avait commencé. Harry se trouvait dans les tribunes et regardait Draco qui restait concentré sur le match tout en gardant un œil sur Ron Weasley qui avait récupérer le poste d'attrapeur. Hermione lui avait dit que c'était grâce à Dumbledore qu'il avait eu se poste. Celle-ci se trouvait justement à côté de lui, profitant que Weasley était sur le terrain et donc ne s'occupait pas d'elle mais, pour assurer ses arrières, elle portait des lunettes de soleil.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui à donné se poste, dit la jeune fille. Il ne s'est même pas arrêté le souafe alors attrapé le vif d'or.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Mione, Weasley avait déjà des vues sur ce poste avant que je devienne attrapeur.

Ils sourirent et reportèrent leur attention sur le match que les Serpentard menaient 60 à 20. Harry reporta son attention sur Draco qui bougeait et suivit le vif d'or avant de le perdre à cause d'un cognard lancé par Georges Weasley. Alors que les autres Serpentard hurlaient à chaque point remporté, Harry lui était concentré sur Draco, sachant très bien que sans lui, le match ne serait pas gagné.

C'est alors qu'il vit le vif d'or qui se trouvait juste à côté de Weasley et que ce dernier n'a pas remarqué.

-Draco !

Le blond tourna la tête dans sa direction et Harry lui montra Weasley, Draco comprit immédiatement, il était temps de mettre le plan à exécution. Il se alors à voler à l'opposé du vif d'or. Weasley le vit et le suivit, pensant qu'il avait vu le vif d'or. Draco fonça au sol et Weasley le suivit sans se poser de question. Ils étaient presqu'au sol mais Draco réussi à monter en chandelle alors que Weasley s'écrasa au sol. Harry avait eu la bonne idée de prêter son éclair de feu à Draco. Le blond réussi à attraper le vif d'or sous l'ovation des Serpentard mais aussi d'Hermione qui sauta dans les bras d'Harry en l'embrassant la joue.

-On va les rejoindre ? demanda t'elle.

-D'accord

Ils descendirent et arrivèrent sur le terrain où Draco descendit et leur sauta dessus.  
-Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Harry, fit le blond en serrant le brun dans ses bras.

-Il y a triche !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Weasley arriver, hors de lui.

-Les Serpentard ont triché !

-Arrête un peu de dire des conneries Ron, fit Fred en atterrissant à son tour.

-Mais c'est vrai, j'ai bien vu Potter donner des instructions à Malfoy, il n'avait pas le droit, c'est de la triche pure et simple.

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore arriva, accompagné de Rogue et McGonnagall. Harry regarda Draco et les deux comprirent ce qui allait se passer.

-Que ce passe t'il ici ? demanda le directeur.

-Les Serpentard ont triché Monsieur le directeur, s'exclama Ron, comme un fou.

-Expliquez-vous Monsieur Weasley.

-Potter à aider Malfoy en lui criant où se trouvait le vif d'or. C'est de la triche.

-Il dit vrai Harry ? demanda Dumbledore en regardant l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Je n'ai fait qu'hurler le prénom de Draco Monsieur le directeur, je n'ai rien dit d'autres.

Le directeur le regarda avec un regard interloquer, essayant de voir s'il mentait mais Harry gardait un air imperceptible, il avait dit la vérité et donc, n'allait pas faire plaisir à Dumbledore en affichant un air coupable.

-Vous mentez Monsieur Potter, dit le directeur. Les Serpentard sont disqualifier et par conséquent, les Gryffondor sont déclaré vainqueur et remporte la coupe de Quidditch.

Les rouges et or explosèrent et ils furent bien les seuls. Les bleus et or ainsi que les jaunes et noir étaient outré par la décision de Dumbledore mais également avaient beaucoup de peines pour les Serpentard.

Harry lui explosait de rage, il courut en direction de Dumbledore.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela, hurla t'il.

Le directeur se retourna et défia Harry de ses yeux bleus. Beaucoup aurait baissé les yeux mais le brun lui défiait ouvertement Dumbledore des yeux.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup Harry, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Je savais que les Serpentard réussiraient à te retourner le cerveau.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de retourner auprès des autres, il ne fallait pas qu'il explose maintenant.

-Alors Potter, gémit Weasley en imitant un bébé. On ne supporte pas d'avoir perdu…

-Et toi, pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ton gagne pain.

Cela calma la foule aussitôt. Harry eu un sourire mauvais en voyant le sourire de Weasley disparaitre.

-Et bien oui, c'est vrai que maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus mon tuteur, il lui est beaucoup plus difficile de prendre de l'argent sur mon compte pour vous le donnez à toi et Granger.

-Salopard, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

-lui ? Intervient Draco. Voyons Weasley, je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de cervelle que ça. Harry n'a pas le droit de gérer ses comptes avant d'être majeur, il n'a pas pu interdire les transactions de Dumbledore sur votre compte et le sien.

-Comment ça ? demanda Fred, qui ne savait rien.

Harry regarda Fred et vit tout de suite qu'il était sincère, il ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait parler.

-Draco dit vrai, dit-il en regardant le roux dans les yeux. Dumbledore se servait dans mon coffre pour remplir le votre.

La réaction de Fred ne se fit pas attendre, il serra les poings et partit sans un mot, Georges le suivit et posa sa main sur son épaule mais Fred le repoussa violemment.

-Ne me touche plus jamais !

Harry fut surprit par la réaction du Weasley alors que Draco et Hermione avait un sourire aux lèvres.

-On t'expliquera tout, lui dit la jeune fille en lui souriant.


	26. Chapter 26:

Les trois adolescents se rendirent dans la salle sur demande où Draco et Hermione lui expliquèrent tout. Harry n'en revenait pas que Fred était de leur côté mais en était super heureux. Il avait toujours apprécié Fred qui avait été le seul à le considérer comme un ami et non pas comme une simple banque.

Tous les Serpentard étaient dans leur salle commune, n'ayant absolument l'envie de faire la fête après ce que Dumbledore leur avait fait. Harry lui entraina Draco dans leur dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry ferma la porte d'un sort.

-Harry ? Demanda Draco, n'y comprenant rien.

-Je t'avais promis une surprise non ?

Draco écarquille les yeux alors qu'Harry s'approcha de lui pour lui détacher la chemise, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser et Draco y répondit avec plaisir.

-Mais….

-Même si Dumbledore à déclarer les Gryffondor vainqueur du match mais c'est toi qui a attraper le vif d'or en premier et donc, c'est toi qui à gagner et donc, tu as le droit à ta surprise comme je te l'avais promis.

Draco le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire en voyant le sourire en coin de l'homme de sa vie.  
-Installe toi sur le ventre dans le lit et ferme les yeux.

Faisant totalement confiance à Harry, Draco s'exécuta. Il entendit alors Harry fouiller dans son tiroir avant de s'asseoir sur ses fesses, faisant rouvrir les yeux à Draco qui tourna les yeux vers son petit ami.

-Harry ?

-Laisse-toi faire Draco, fit le brun avec un sourire. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes avant de refermer les yeux. Il sentit les mains d'Harry se poser sur ses épaules et former des mouvements qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien, il sentit ensuite Harry passer sur ses côtes et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien être. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry était un si bon masseur, ses mains parviendrait même à lui faire avoir un orgasme tellement le massage était bon.

Le massage dura plus de dix minutes, Draco était sur un petit nuage, les mains experte du brun lui donnait un plaisir intense. Il en sortit cependant en se rendant compte qu'il était le seul à prendre du plaisir et décida donc d'y remédier. Il se tourna pour regarder son petit ami, passa son bras autour du cou du brun et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry fut surprit mais finit par répondre au baiser. Draco réussi à faire passer Harry en dessous de lui, surprenant encore plus le jeune brun.

-Dray….

-Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que je sois le seul à prendre du plaisir.

-Mais….

Draco sourit et se pencha vers l'oreille du brun.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt et je ne vais rien tenter, je veux simplement te donner un peu de plaisir.

Draco lécha alors le lobe de son oreille et de le mordiller. Il savait parfaitement que les oreilles et le cou était des zones très sensible chez Harry. Il sourit en sentant Harry se contracter et un petit couinement sortir de sa bouche.

-Draco…

-Laisse-toi faire mon ange, je te promets que je ne ferais rien que tu ne veux pas. Tu me fais confiance ?

Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant d'affirmer. Draco sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, Harry plaça ses mains sur les hanches du blond et répondit au baiser.

Draco, pendant ce temps déboutonna la chemise du brun et l'écarta, faisant frissonner le brun.

-Tu as peur ? demanda Draco.

-Non, tes mains sont froides.

-Je suis désolé mon ange.

Draco déposa un baiser sur l'omoplate du brun avant de descendre plus, il arriva au téton et sourit en l'embrassant, il passa ensuite sa langue dessus avant de le prendre en bouche et de l'aspirer. Il sentit les mains d'Harry sur ses cheveux et entendit sa voix produire des sons qui résonnaient magnifiquement dans ses oreilles.

Il descendit encore plus bas et s'amusa avec son nombril. Pendant ce temps, il détacha la ceinture du brun. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il poussa Draco et se mit en boule. Le blond, d'abord surprit par la réaction du brun comprit qu'il avait été trop vite.

-Harry…Je suis allé trop vite, je suis désolé….

Il prit le brun dans ses bras et ce dernier s'accrocha à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te braques comme ça ?

-C'est à cause de mon oncle…Un jour, quand j'avais 9 ans, il est revenu complètement ivre, ma tante était à son club de lecture et Dudley était chez son meilleur ami. Il a ouvert la porte de mon placard, il avait un regard pervers. Il m'a fait sortir et m'a allongé au sol et à retirer mon pantalon…

-Harry, ne me dit pas qu'il t'a ?

Harry répondit négativement de la tête mais tremblait fortement.

-Ma tante est revenue avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Mais j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire….J'ai eu tellement peur Draco si tu savais. A chaque fois que j'étais seul avec lui dans la maison, j'avais peur qu'il ne retente quelque chose…

-Il à essayer de le refaire ?

-Non, il n'a jamais réessayé, heureusement.

Harry trembla encore plus et Draco lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il s'en voulait vraiment de ce qu'il avait fait mais il était aussi heureux qu'Harry lui ai enfin révéler la raison de son « blocage ».  
-Je te promets de tout faire pour faire disparaitre ton « blocage » Harry.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et eu un sourire.

-Je sais que tu y arriveras Draco, j'ai confiance en toi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Draco embrassa ensuite le cou de son petit ami avant d'aspirer sa peau, faisant gémir Harry qui était aussi rouge d'une tomate. Draco relâcha la peau et sourit en voyant une petite marque rouge sur la peau de son bien aimé.

-Voilà, maintenant tout le monde saura que tu es déjà pris.

Harry le regarda, surprit avant de poser sa main sur le suçon fait par Draco, cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir la marque de Draco dans son cou, cela lui donnait l'impression que Draco l'aimait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas le partager avec une autre personne.

-Oh, je voulais te dire une chose…

-Huh ?

-Tu as vraiment des doigts de fée.

Cette révélation fit encore plus rougit Harry qui était déjà rouge comme une tomate. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire et embrassa Harry sur le nez.

-Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir te faire ressentir le même plaisir que celui que tu m'as fait ressentir.

-C'est ma mère qui m'a apprit à le faire, elle m'a fait un massage et j'ai tellement aimé que j'ai voulu apprendre à en faire. Tu es la première personne à qui je le fais.

-Et bien, tu pourras dire à ta mère que c'est un très bon professeur.

-Je ne manquerais pas de lui dire.

Ils sourirent tous les deux avant de s'embrasser tendrement, Draco passa ses bras sous la chemise du brun qui lui, les passa autour de son cou. Ils faisaient passer leur amour dans se baiser.

Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle et collèrent leur front ensemble.

-Je t'aime Harry, lui dit Draco en fermant les yeux.

-Moi aussi Dray.


	27. Chapter 27: Récupérer l'arme

Deux jours était passé et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passée, les deux Serpentard était encore plus proche qu'avant.

Depuis le match, les Gryffondor affichait un air moqueur devant les Serpentard qui, fidèle à eux même ne montrait pas leur émotions même si à l'intérieur, ils bouillonnaient de rage. Le plus énervant était sans aucun doute Weasley qui ne cessait de lancer des vannes aux Serpentard, Harry avait dû à plusieurs reprises retenir Draco qui voulait frapper Weasley.

Les Serpentard se trouvaient en cours de Métamorphose, essayant de transformer un lapin en serpent. Harry y était arrivé au bout de trois tentatives, pareil pour Draco alors que les autres n'y était toujours pas arrivé. Ils étaient avec les Gryffondor dont aucun élève n'avait encore réussit.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, attirant l'attention de tout les sorciers présents. La surprise fut encore plus forte en voyant Rogue entrer.

-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez Professeur McGonnagall mais le directeur souhaite voir le jeune Potter.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer mais suivit tout de même Rogue jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il entra et vit le directeur se lever.

-Mon cher Harry, je suis content de te voir.

-Que voulez-vous Dumbledore ? demanda Harry en croissant les bras.

-Je voulais m'excusez…

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore allait encore inventer.

-J'ai fait une grosse erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû faire toutes ses choses dont tu m'accuses. J'ai fait une grosse erreur en t'envoyant chez ta tante, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cette femme pouvait détester les sorciers. Je pensais qu'elle aurait montré de la tendresse envers toi, son neveu mais je me suis lourdement trompé. Il faut comprendre que je suis âgé et que je manque parfois de lucidité…

-C'est de plus en plus récurent je trouve….

-Je pensais, continua Dumbledore. Qu'en t'éloignant du monde sorcier, tu pourras avoir la vie d'un enfant normal et que ta tante te préparerait un peu à ta condition de sauveur mais je me suis une fois de plus trompé et je le regrette beaucoup. Mais j'ai été heureux de voir que tu avais réussi à te faire des amis aussi bon et honnête que les Weasley, je t'assure que tu ne pouvais trouver mieux Harry. Ce sont de loin les personnes les plus loyaux que je connaisse.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ?

-Pas du tout, mais il à fallu que tu te lies d'amitié avec Draco Malfoy qui à réussi à te retourner le cerveau et à te faire complètement oublié qui étaient tes vrais amis.

-Draco est mon meilleur ami.

-Seulement en apparence mais crois moi, celui qui joue un double jeu, c'est bien lui. Ne trouves tu pas cela bizarre que il a attendu jusqu'à la fin de Voldemort pour devenir ami avec toi alors qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire avant…

-S'il ne l'a pas fait avant, c'est uniquement parce nous étions dans les deux maisons rivales.

-Et alors, Lily Potter est bien restée la meilleure amie de Severus Rogue alors qu'elle se trouvait à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard….Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Harry, il veut profiter de ta gloire maintenant que Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy se trouve six pieds sous terre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings, il souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir tuer Dumbledore de ses propres mains.

-C'est vrai, ma mère à été amie avec un Serpentard mais elle à finalement compris que ce n'était pas possible à cause de la rivalité entre leurs maisons. Elle à décider de casser leur amitié pour se préserver et je trouve qu'elle a eu parfaitement raison.

Harry sourit en voyant le sourire se former sur le visage du vieux fou qui lui servait de direction. Le jeune sorcier avait comprit qu'il fallait qu'il entre dans le jeu du directeur.

-Il est vrai que, depuis que je suis chez les Serpentard, mon comportement à radicalement changé vis-à-vis de Ron et Hermione…

-C'est exactement ce que je veux te faire comprendre mon enfant, les Serpentard ne sont pas de bonne fréquentations pour toi. Regarde un peu ce qu'ils t'ont forcé à faire. Ils ont réussi à te convaincre de me retirer ta tutelle alors que j'ai exécuté ma tâche sans aucun arrière pensé….

-Draco et les Serpentard n'ont rien à voir avec cela…

-Mais bien sûr, il s'agit de Sirius Black qui, depuis la fin de la guerre s'est remit en contact avec sa cousine, Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Draco. Je suis certains que c'est elle qui l'a convaincue de faire cela. Ce pauvre Sirius est facilement manipulable.

-Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas…

-Je t'écoute mon garçon…

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Sirius m'élever…

-C'était trop dangereux pour toi mon garçon, n'oublies pas que la famille Black est connue pour être une famille qui accueille beaucoup de Mangemort qui voulait te tuer.

-Mais il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille depuis des années.

-A croire que non, il suffit de voir la rapidité à laquelle il à reprit contact avec Narcissa après la guerre. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de doute sur Sirius, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à être le gardien des secrets de tes parents quand ils ont dû se cacher.

-Mais c'est Peter qui l'a été…

-C'est une décision que je regrette tous les jours de plus en plus.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui baissa la tête, il devait rentrer dans le jeu de Dumbledore s'il pouvait espérer avoir un peu la paix.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser Monsieur le directeur.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il savait très bien que le regard de Dumbledore brillait et il eu un petit sourire.

-Je peux t'aider Harry, je peux faire en sortes que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé…

-Comment ?

-Il te suffit de repasser sous le choixpeau et te faire retourner chez les Gryffondor, la place qui est la tienne depuis toujours. Si tu fais ça, je suis sûr que tes parents seront fiers de toi.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, comme à chaque fois que Dumbledore mentionnait ainsi Lily et James, le sang de leur héritier ne fit qu'un tour.

-Vous m'avez cru assez stupide pour me faire avoir ? Je vous avais interdit de parler de mes parents. Le jour où je retournerais chez les Gryffondor, ce sera le jour de ma mort, je ne retournerais jamais chez les Gryffondor, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer dès le début chez les Serpent mais, comme un imbécile j'ai écouté la personne qui VOUS avez désigner pour devenir mon ami et j'ai demander au Choixpeau de m'envoyer chez les Gryffondor, ce qui a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

-Mais Harry…

-Je vous préviens Dumbledore, si vous osez retenter de me manipuler de la sorte, je n'hésiterais pas à porter plainte pour harcèlement et nous savons tout les deux qui les membres du jury vont croire.

Il fut satisfait en voyant Dumbledore ravaler difficilement sa salive. Il continua sur sa lancée.

-Voldemort est mort, j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous continuez à vouloir me manipuler. Je sais parfaitement que vous aviez prévu de me faire épouser Ginny Weasley mais, malheureusement, elle est morte avant d'avoir la bague au doigt et il vous fallait trouver autre afin de me maintenir sous contrôle. Mais sachez que maintenant, je suis plus difficilement manipulable et aussi que je ne me laisserais pas faire sans réagir.

-Harry…

-Ne m'appelez plus par mon prénom, un directeur n'est pas autorisé à le faire, cela fera une pièce de plus à mon dossier.

Dumbledore voulu protester mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Harry se retourna et sortit du bureau. Il s'arrêta devant la porte avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore qui n'avait pas bouger.

-Vous êtes mille fois pire que Voldemort.


	28. Chapitre 28: Retour à la maison

Le mois d'Avril était enfin arrivé et avec lui les vacances de Printemps qui était attendu de Draco et Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de Dumbledore et qui voulait juste un peu de repos. Les deux venaient de sortir du Poudlard Express et Sirius les accueillit à bras ouvert.

-Alors les garçons, heureux d'avoir deux semaines de repos ?

-Très, enfin un peu de repos. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Ils rigolèrent avant que Sirius ne leur tendirent ses mains, ils lui prirent chacun une main et transplanèrent au 12 Square Grimmauld, ils allèrent dans le salon où Tom et Lily les attendait, la jeune femme se leva et serra son fils dans ses bras. Harry s'accrocha à sa mère, heureux de l'a retrouvé après ses mois de séparation. Sirius pendant ce temps étaient repartit sur le chemin de traverse, ayant des courses à faire.

-Tu m'as tant manquée mon chéri, dit la marâtre en serrant son fils.

-Toi aussi Maman, énormément.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry se retrouva dans les bras de son père qui le serra avec beaucoup de force.  
-Je suis heureux de vous revoir les garçons.  
Pendant ce temps, Lily prit Draco dans ses bras, le garçon était assez surpris mais l'a serra à son tour. Harry regarda cela avec un sourire, remarquant par cela que sa mère avait déjà accepté Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tourner la tête de tous, les garçons sourirent en voyant Bellatrix entrer, celle-ci leur rendit leur sourire avant de s'approcher de s'incliner devant Harry.

-Bon retour parmi nous mon prince, c'est un véritable plaisir pour moi de vous revoir en pleine forme.

-Le plaisir est partagé Bella. Tu te portes également à merveilles à ce que je vois.

Bellatrix le regarda, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Cependant, Harry remarqua très bien la petite lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux mais décida de penser à autre chose, sachant très bien que la Mangemort ne dirait rien même s'il lui en donnait l'ordre.

-Comment vont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil où ses parents avaient pris place quelques minutes auparavant.

-Assez bonne, fit Lily avec un sourire. Le procès de Dumbledore va bientôt avoir lieu ainsi que celui des Weasley…

-Celui des Weasley ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oui, Gripsec à également intenté un procès contre les Weasley pour les mêmes chefs d'implications que Dumbledore. Il a fait de même avec Miss Granger…

-Pardon ? crièrent les deux garçons, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Oui, elle s'est aussi servit de l'argent des Potter, c'est donc tout à fait normal qu'elle soit elle aussi inculpée….

-Il faut que je vois Gripsec tout de suite ! fit Harry en se relevant.

Les parents se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien. Bellatrix elle se redressa, ne comprenant pas non plus la réaction de son prince.

-Harry…Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Il me prend qu'il faut annuler la plainte contre Hermione…

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Tom.

-Parce qu'elle ne suit pas Dumbledore de son plein gré. Pendant des années, elle a été sous l'emprise d'une potion….

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Harry dit rien Monseigneur…

Draco leur expliqua tout, Harry étant trop affolé pour le faire lui-même. A la fin du récit, les deux adultes étaient sous le choc, encore plus Lily qui avait déjà vu Hermione.

-La pauvre enfant, nous ne pouvons pas laissée faire ça…

-Je suis d'accord mais il faut attendre demain, la banque est fermé pour l'instant et vous êtes très fatigué par le voyage, Bellatrix, tu les accompagneras à Gringott demain

-Bien Monseigneur.

Ils arrivèrent à Gringott très tôt le lendemain et Harry partit aussitôt dans le bureau de Gripsec. Ce dernier était à son bureau, remplissant des papiers. Il tourna la tête en voyant le Lord entrer et était assez surprit par cette visite.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, que nous veux votre visite ?

-J'aimerais que vous annuliez la plainte contre Hermione Granger.

-Comment ça ?

Harry lui expliqua toute la situation et Gripsec parut horrifié par l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

-Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Monsieur Potter. Je vais tout de suite annuler la plainte.

Harry sourit et remercia Gripsec avant de partir, il n'en voulait pas au gobelin qui pensait bien faire en inculpant Hermione et qui en plus avait reconnu sa faute.

Les trois gens allaient sortir de Gringott quand Hermione apparu devant eux, elle se jeta sur Harry.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Gringott disant que tu portais plaintes contre moi ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tout est réglé.

La jeune fille sourit et serra Harry dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas avec Weasley ? demanda Draco, regardant aux alentours.

-Non, je suis censée être au ski avec mes parents…Mais…

-Mais ?

-Je me disais que, comme Dumbledore me croit en France et donc, ne me surveilles plus, je pourrais passer ses vacances avec vous…

Les deux garçons étaient surprit, la demande d'Hermione était inattendu, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr que Dumbledore ne surveillait pas Hermione. Mais bon, les deux amants voulaient passer ses vacances avec la jeune fille, passant trop peu de temps ensemble à Poudlard.

-Je veux bien mais comment on fait avec Dumbledore.

-J'y est déjà penser et je pensais qu'on aurait pu modifier la mémoire de mes parents pour leur faire croire que j'ai passé ses vacances avec eux. Ils sont venus avec moi et sont pour l'instant près de notre coffre.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée….

-Si vous le permettez mon prince, fit Bellatrix, intervenant. J'aimerais le faire moi-même.

Le jeune homme étaient surprit par cette initiative mais accepta, il regarda Bellatrix qui semblait presser de trouver les parents d'Hermione. Il en était sûr maintenant, Bellatrix avait quelque chose à cacher.

-C'est bien Bellatrix Lestrange qui vient de passer ? Demanda Hermione, vraiment surprise.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes parents, elle ne leur fera aucun mal.

La jeune femme revient dix minutes plus tard, affirmant l'accomplissement de sa mission. Ils rentrèrent tous au Square Grimmauld où Harry présenta Hermione à ses parents.

-Papa, maman, je vous présente Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille sourit et fit une révérence, ce qui fit sourire Lily et Tom.

-Soyez la bienvenue mon enfant, fit Lily.

-Merci beaucoup Madame Potter.

Harry regarda cela avec un sourire avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête et fut surprit en voyant Bellatrix partir en courant. Tous furent étonnés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'à Bellatrix ? demanda Tom.

-Je ne sais pas mais il faut le découvrir et rapidement. Cela semble assez grave pour qu'elle parte ainsi, sans en demander la permission.

Le regard d'Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait aussi, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Harry, de son côté commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes.


	29. Chapter 29: Le secret de Bellatrix

Harry tourna son regard vers Draco qui ne comprenait rien non plus.

-Allez l'a voir les garçons, leur dit Lily.

Les deux garçons l'a regardèrent, surprit par la demande de la mère de famille.

-Tu es son neveu Draco et toi le petit ami de se dernier Harry, je pense que vous êtes ceux qui sont les plus apte à lui faire révéler son secret.

Ils affirmèrent de la tête et sortir de la pièce, Harry suivait Draco qui connaissait la direction de la chambre de Bellatrix, ils frappèrent avant d'entrer. La scène qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux leur firent beaucoup de peine. Bellatrix était couché sur son lit, pleurant à chaude larmes contre son oreiller.

-Tante Bellatrix, tenta Draco en s'approchant du lit.

Harry préféra rester en retrait, laissant Draco faire, après tout, il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec Bellatrix et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui avait dit de suivre Draco.

-Tu ne peux pas garder se secret pour toi Bella, dit Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire.

Bellatrix ne réagit pas tout de suite mais, d'un seul coup elle sauta sur son neveu, la tête contre le bassin du blond. Draco lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'a calmé.

Cela marcha et Bellatrix se redressa en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Je me suis mariée un an après ta mère, dit-elle en regardant Draco. Mais, Rodolphus Lestrange n'était pas l'homme que j'aimais, il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé, comme celui de tes parents…

Draco l'a regarda en affirmant de la tête, l'insistant à continuer.

-Peu de temps avant le mariage, j'ai fait la connaissance à Poudlard d'un né Moldu, il était différent des autres né moldus de l'école. Il a réussi à me comprendre, ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire. Je suis rapidement tombé sous son charme et nous avons vécu une folle histoire de famille. Mais, ton grand père à finit par tout découvrir et à tuer mon cher et tendre. J'étais dévastée mais j'ai également découvert qu'il m'avait laissé quelque chose….

-Un enfant…

-Oui, j'étais enceinte de lui mais j'ai décidé, pour le bien de se bébé de le cacher. Je me suis mariée et fait croire que ce bébé était celui de Lestrange, mais j'ai rapidement découvert que Rodolphus ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et que donc, il savait que cet enfant n'était pas le sien. Le jour de la naissance, on a du pratiquer une césarienne et j'ai juste le temps de donner un nom à mon bébé avant de perdre connaissance…

-Comment s'appelait le bébé ?

-Hermione…

Les deux garçons étaient sous le choc. Mais Draco incita Bellatrix à continuer.

-Quand je me suis réveillée, Rodolphus m'a dit que mon enfant était mort-née et il m'a torturée, profitant du fait qu'on se trouvait dans son manoir, disant que j'avais trahit mon sang mais je ne ressentais rien, j'étais trop affectée par la mort de ma petite Hermione…

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

-Les années sont passées et, alors que je croyais que mon enfant était mort, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents et Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ?

-Oui, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai découverts que ma petite Hermione n'était jamais morte mais que mes parents l'avaient donné à Dumbledore qui comptait s'en servir pour manipuler son arme…

-Harry…

-Oui, j'ai cherchée après elle pendant des années mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvée…

-Et tu penses qu'il s'agit d'Hermione Granger…

-C'est elle, intervient Harry. C'est impossible autrement. Tu connais beaucoup de personne qui s'appelle Hermione dans le monde moldus. Ce n'est pas un prénom qu'un moldus donnerait à son enfant.

Les deux sangs pur le regarda, surprit par les mots du brun.

-De plus, je pense qu'Hermione à elle-même des doutes….

-Comment ça ?

-Je trouve quand même cela bizarre qu'elle préfère passer du temps avec nous qu'avec ses parents alors qu'elle ne peut les voir que lors des vacances. Si j'étais à sa place, je préfèrerais passer du temps avec mes parents étant donné que je ne les vois pas souvent.

-C'est vrai que, vu sous cet angle…

-De plus à Gringott, quand on lui à dit que Bella ne ferait aucun mal à ses parents, elle semblait trop confiante alors que Bellatrix est tout de même connue pour être une femme qui ne supporte pas les moldus.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je pense qu'Hermione connait déjà la vérité oui.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Hermione sait que tu es sa mère Bella mais je pense qu'elle ne sait pas que tu le sais également, comptes tenus de sa réaction quand tu es partie de la pièce…

Bellatrix sourit et sécha ses larmes.

-Et je pense qu'il est grand temps que la mère et la fille soit enfin réunie, tu n'es pas de cet avis Draco ?

-Absolument.

Il se leva et tendit la main à Bellatrix qui sourit et l'a prit. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre pour retourner au salon où les trois autres les attendaient. Hermione regarda aussitôt Harry qui lui sourit et affirma de la tête en tournant la tête vers Bellatrix. Celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione, sa fille qui ressemblait tellement à son cher et tendre.

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers sa mère et vit aussitôt tout l'amour dans ses yeux. Cela surprit beaucoup Hermione avant que des larmes ne naissent dans ses yeux.

-Maman…

Bellatrix sourit et affirma de la tête. Les larmes d'Hermione coulèrent de ses yeux et elle se réfugia dans les bras de Bellatrix qui l'a serra de toutes ses forces.

-Ma chérie, dit Bellatrix en sanglotant. Je suis là maintenant et je ne te laisserais plus…

Harry se tenait un peu en retrait et regarda cela avec un sourire, il était vraiment heureux pour Hermione mais préférait rester en retrait afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

C'est alors que deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et qu'une tête se posa sur son épaule. Harry fut un instant surprit avant de se relaxer en reconnaissant la chevelure de Draco.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien.

-Tu sais très bien que, tant que Dumbledore ne sera pas si pieds sous terres, nous serons encore en danger.

-Je le sais mais tu ne penses pas que l'on pourrait profiter de ses deux semaines pour réellement se reposer mais aussi pour…d'autre chose.

Harry rougit, comprenant les allusions de son petit ami. Ce dernier rigola avant de resserrer sa prise sur Harry en frottant son nez dans les cheveux du brun.

-Du moment que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi Harry.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Dray…

-C'est la vérité, je ne peux pas être heureux si tu ne l'es pas.

Harry sourit et tourna la tête en direction de Draco, se dernier en profita pour l'embrasser. Harry répondit avec plaisir et prit la main de Draco dans la sienne.

-Je t'aime Dray…

-Moi aussi, mon petit chaperon rouge.

Harry rigola, depuis le bal pour fêter le retour de Tom, Draco l'appelait souvent ainsi, en référence au costume qu'il portait à cette soirée.

-Dray…

-Huh ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

Draco sourit et embrassa la joue d'Harry.

-A tu encore à me demander la permission Harry ?

Le brun lui tira la langue, faisant sourire Draco.


	30. Chapitre 30: Rebondissements

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis la découverte et Hermione passait tout son temps avec sa mère, essayant vainement de rattraper le temps perdu à cause de Dumbledore. Les autres résidants de la maison ne les voyait plus qu'aux repas mais cela leur permettait de passer du temps ensemble les parents d'Harry souhaitait en effet profiter de ses deux semaines de vacances pour apprendre à connaitre le petit ami de leur fils.

Ils étaient dans la salle à manger, mangeant tous ensemble un bon petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur quand un hibou tapa à la fenêtre, ce fut Lily qui ouvrit et prit la lettre, l'oiseau partit dès que la jeune femme eu prit la lettre. La mère de famille regarda le dos de la lettre et écarquille les yeux de surprise, alertant ainsi les autres.

-Qui est-ce maman ? demanda Harry.

-Le ministère, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Et elle t'est adressée Harry.

Harry fut surprit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le ministère lui avait envoyé une lettre, surtout à seulement quelques jours du procès de Dumbledore. Il se leva et l'a prit avant de se rassoir, il l'ouvrit et l'a lit à voix haute pour que tout le monde puisse connaitre le contenu de la lettre. Tous l'écoutaient avec attention.

« _Monsieur Potter,_

 _En tant que juge attitré pour le procès suite à votre plainte à l'encontre d'Albus Dumbledore, je tenais à vous annoncer personnellement que de nouveaux témoignages nous sont parvenus il ya deux jours concernant les agissements de Monsieur Dumbledore et que nous avons décidé de modifier les accusations de se procès. L'inculpé, Albus Perceval Dumbledore est maintenant accusé de détournement d'argent, d'abus de confiance mais également pour manipulation et meurtre sur les personnes de Lily Potter et James Potter, mort le 31 Octobre 1981 et Cédric Diggory, mort le 23 Juin 1995. Le procès se tiendra dans trois jours, nous avons pensé que, au vue des nouvelles charges aggravante contre l'accusé, il serait mieux d'avancer le procès._

 _Avec nos salutations les plus sincères,_

 _Mme Abbott, juge._ »

A la fin de la lecture d'Harry, personne n'osait dire un mot, complètement sous le choc du contenu de la lettre.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? dit Draco au bout de quelques minutes, disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait. Comment c'est possible ? Qui à bien pu témoigner contre Dumbledore à part nous, c'est complètement encenser.

Harry ne répondait pas, lui-même n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Qui avait bien pu témoigner contre Dumbledore à part ceux qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Qui aurait eu assez de courage pour faire face à Dumbledore, cet homme qui était vénérer par tout le monde sorcier, il était totalement perdu. Tom remarqua aussitôt le regard perdu d'Harry et, en relisant la lettre dans sa tête, il comprit aussitôt.

-Tu penses à Cédric Diggory, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je ne comprends pas, Dumbledore serait-il à l'origine de la mort de Cédric ? C'est impossible

-Au contraire, c'est fort possible Harry…

Surprit, l'adolescent regarda son père qui avait maintenant un regard sérieux, alertant ainsi les autres personnes présentes car, quand Tom Riddle avait un tel regard, c'était que c'était grave.

-Croupton n'était pas un de mes mangemorts et ce serait lui qui aurait ensorcelé la coupe de feu d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Attends, l'interrompit Harry. Il n'était pas un de tes mangemorts ?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai jamais vu

Harry reposa la lettre et se prit la tête dans ses mains, il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Dumbledore n'était pas présent quand Cédric avait été tué et surtout, Cédric n'était pas censé touché la coupe, c'était lui qui devait la toucher étant donné que Croupton l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il se retrouve au cimetière où l'attendait Pettigrow avec Voldemort. Mais, Pettigrow travaillait pour Dumbledore et, c'est ce même Dumbledore qui à sélectionner les noms des trois champions durant le tournois des trois sorciers.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisait que Dumbledore avait tout planifié depuis le début. Il se tira presque les cheveux en serrant les dents. Lui qui s'en voulait de la mort de Cédric depuis moins d'un an, comprendre que c'était la faute de Dumbledore le mettait encore plus hors de lui. Cependant, il respira profondément.

-Harry ? fit la voix d'Hermione, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

Harry rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé et les tourna vers sa droite et il fut surprit de voir Hermione près de lui, lui tenant le bras. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète mais Harry lui sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Tout va bien Hermione, dit-il avant de se tourner vers les autres qui semblaient aussi inquiet que la jeune fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une nouvelle réjouissante non ?

-En effet, fit Tom avec un sourire. Les choses avancent plus rapidement que nous l'avions prévu mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

-Dumbledore va tomber en disgrâce rapidement avec ses accusations, affirma Bellatrix, heureuse pour son prince et meilleur ami de sa fille. C'est un sérieux avantage pour nous.

Harry affirma avec un sourire. Une main se posa alors sur la sienne, il tourna la tête vers Draco qui le regardait avec un sourire et un regard heureux. Harry y répondit avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, se dernier sourit et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête avant de coller sa joue contre la tête du brun. Lily regarda cela avec un regard heureux. Elle les trouvait vraiment adorable tous les deux et elle était heureux que son fils ait trouvé une personne comme Draco.

La journée se passa alors tranquillement, Harry décida de ne plus penser au procès pour le moment et de profiter de la journée avec ses proches. Dumbledore pouvait bien attendre, ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale du garçon, le plus important, c'était ses proches qu'il avait enfin retrouvé après des années de secrets.

Après un bon repas, les garçons retournèrent dans leur chambre où Harry prit une longue douche afin de se détendre. Quand il sortit de la douche après avoir enfilé une serviette, il tomba nez à nez avec Draco qui était entré dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il prenait sa douche et qui le regardait avec un regard de désir. Cela fit rougir le brun et le blond s'approcha pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Le garçon approfondit avec plaisir malgré sa gêne.

-Tu sais que tu es adorables quand tu rougies, dit Draco avec un sourire.

Cette phrase fit encore plus rougir Harry et fit rigoler Draco qui embrassa le nez de son petit ami avant de poser son front contre celui du brun

-Toujours aussi timide qu'avant, tu n'as absolument pas changé de se côté-là.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas les allusions du blond.

-D'après Hermione, tu étais extrêmement timide quand tu es sortit avec Cho Chang, tu ne savais pas quoi faire….

Cela fit rougir encore plus Harry qui maudissait Hermione de ne pas tenir sa langue. Draco sourit et releva la tête du brun en lui prenant le menton.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche Harry, c'est cette timidité que j'adore chez toi, j'adore te voir rougir à chaque fois que tu es dans une situation de gêne.

Il embrassa Harry avant de poser sa main sur sa joue en le regardant avec les yeux remplie d'amour.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Le procès de Dumbledore

Le jour du procès arriva et Harry était vraiment stresser, il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom des témoins qui allait témoigner contre Dumbledore et il espérait que ce dernier ne le sache pas non plus afin de ne pas les influencer.

Harry était accompagné de Draco et Sirius, les autres ne pouvant pas sortir. Ils s'installèrent au premier rang et attendirent le début du procès. Draco avait fait appelle à un ami de famille pour être l'avocat d'Harry.

Dumbledore arriva et Harry ne put détacher son regard de cet homme qui avait gâché sa vie. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard avant de s'asseoir à la chaise des accusés. Il semblait vraiment serein et cela stressait Harry encore plus.

La juge arrivait et le procès commença.

-Nous sommes réunis dans ce tribunal afin de juger Monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, accusé de détournement d'argent, d'abus de confiance, de manipulation et de meurtre sur les personnes de Lily Potter et James Potter ainsi que Cédric Diggory. Que plaidez-vous ?

-Non coupable Madame la juge.

-Très bien, dans se cas, faites entrer le 1er témoin.

Harry tourna la tête et ne fut pas étonner de voir Rogue arriver. Ce dernier jura et s'installa à côté de Dumbledore.

-Monsieur Rogue, commença la juge. Vous qui connaissez Dumbledore depuis des années, confirmez vous les accusations de Monsieur Potter ?

-Absolument pas Madame la juge, beaucoup pensent que Monsieur Potter à toujours raison parce qu'il est celui à survécu mais c'est très loin d'être un génie. Monsieur Potter cherche juste à ce rendre intéressant et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'attaquer un homme respectable comme Dumbledore.

-Objection Madame la juge !

-Je vous écoute maitre…

-Je pense dire vrai en disant que Monsieur Rogue est trop proche de Monsieur Dumbledore pour que son témoignage soit totalement objectif et de plus, nous sommes ici pour Monsieur Dumbledore et non pas pour juger mon client.

-Objection retenu, le témoignage de Monsieur Rogue ne sera pas tenu en compte. Veuillez sortir.

Une heure plus tard, les témoins de Dumbledore était passé, il s'agissait de la totalité des professeurs et quelques élèves comme les Weasley qui affirmait qu'Harry n'avait porté plainte que pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

C'était maintenant au tour des témoins qui était pour Harry et le garçon était de plus en plus stresser.

-Je vais faire entrer mon premier témoin.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la française Fleur Delacour entrer, elle lui lança un petit regard avant s'installer.

-Mademoiselle, demanda la juge. Monsieur Potter vous a-t'il obliger à témoigner ?

-Absolument pas, dit elle et Harry sourit en voyant qu'elle avait amélioré son anglais. Quand j'ai entendu parler de cette affaire, j'ai décidé de venir de mon plein gré.

-Très bien, nous vous écoutons Mademoiselle.

-Tout à commencer peu de temps après mon arriver à Poudlard pour le tournois des trois sorciers. J'allais aller me coucher quand j'ai vu Dumbledore près de la coupe de feu…

-Que faisait-il Mademoiselle ?

-Il agitait sa baguette en récitant une formule. Il disait des choses genre « sorts celui que je choisis »  
-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Absolument.

-Très bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Fleur se releva et sortit de la pièce non sans avoir jeté un regard et un sourire à Harry qui lui sourit en retour.

-Que le prochain témoin entre. Cela concerne l'accusation de meurtre sur Lily et James Potter.

Harry tourna la tête mais sentit du mouvement derrière lui, il tourna la tête et fut surprit de voir Sirius se lever.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je n'allais pas témoigner, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Sirius s'avança et s'assit sur la chaise, ne regardant même pas Dumbledore qui lui lança un regard noir.

-Nous vous écoutons Monsieur Black.

-Merci Madame la juge. J'aurais aimé parler de cela il ya des années de cela mais, compte tenu des événements qui se sont déroulé….

Il respira profondément avant de continuer.

-Je suis le meilleur ami de James Potter et donc, je savais où lui, Lily et Harry se cachaient. J'étais censé être leur gardien du secret mais Dumbledore m'a dit de dire de choisir Peter Pettigrow à la place et de dire que c'était mon idée. J'avais de sérieux doutes sur Peter mais Dumbledore à fait le rituel quand j'étais en mission et donc, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai eu des doutes sur Dumbledore…

-Expliquez-vous Monsieur Black !

-Dès que le sortilège fut fait, Dumbledore m'envoyait tout le temps en mission, ce qui faisait que je ne voyais pas beaucoup les Potter. J'ai été mis au courant de l'attaque le lendemain soir. Je me suis immédiatement rendu à Poudlard pour voir Harry et c'était vraiment bizarre.

-Continuez Monsieur Black.

-Il était seul à l'infirmerie, dans un vieux lit et il n'avait même pas été nettoyé, du sang coulait encore de sa cicatrice quand je l'ai vu et il y avait du sang sécher….Je voulais m'occuper de lui mais je savais que je n'aurais pas la paix tant que Peter ne serait pas à Azkaban alors je l'ai traqué et nous connaissons tous la suite. Le jour même de mon arrestation, j'ai appris que Dumbledore avait mit Harry chez les Dursley alors que rien ne s'était encore passé.

Harry regardait son parrain avec peine, ça avait dû être dur pour lui. Draco regarda son petit ami avant de lui prendre la main qu'Harry serra tout en gardant le regard sur Sirius.

Pour l'inculpation de fraude et détournement d'argent, ce fut les gobelins qui témoignèrent. Tous les témoins étaient passé et l'heure du verdict étaient venu. Soudain Draco se leva.

-Madame la juge, puis-je dire deux mots ?

La juge le regarda deux secondes avant d'affirmer. Draco se mit devant les membres du conseil.

-Je sais qu'en raison du passé de ma famille, mon témoignage n'aura peut-être aucune valeur mais je tenais tout le même à parler. Nous avons parlé de la manipulation de Dumbledore et j'en suis le parfait exemple. Quand j'ai rencontré Harry sur le chemin de traverse, nous nous étions très bien entendu mais, quand on s'est vus dans le train de Poudlard, il était avec Ronald Weasley qui à été engagé par Dumbledore pour devenir son ami. Il à réussi à lui faire croire que les Serpentard n'était que des mangemorts et qu'il ne fallait pas les fréquentez. Quand Harry à été transférer à Serpentard, Weasley à montrer son vrai visage et j'ai pus faire comprendre à Harry que tout n'était que mensonges et maintenant, il agit comme un garçon normal et non pas comme un pantin. Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est que Dumbledore n'a fait garder Harry envie uniquement pour pouvoir l'utiliser et j'espère de tout cœur que votre choix sera totalement objectif. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Il retourna à sa place et Harry lui regarda avec un sourire que Draco lui rendit avant de reporter son attention vers le conseil.

-Nous allons procéder au vote, qui vote coupable ?

Harry n'osa pas regarder, ayant trop peur du résultat.

-Harry, regarde…

Harry tourna la tête, hésitant et sursauta. Tous les membres du conseil avaient leur main levée. Déclarant Dumbledore coupable.

-Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes déclaré coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations contre vous. Je vous condamne à la prison à vie.

Des sorciers prirent Dumbledore qui se débattait.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla-t-il.

Il tourna les yeux vers Harry qui avait un petit sourire.

-Tu me le payeras Harry, le menaça t'il. Tu le payeras très cher.

Il fut ensuite emmener. Harry avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, il n'arrivait pas à croire, Dumbledore payait enfin pour ses crimes et il allait pouvoir vivre en paix avec ceux qu'il aimait.

 ** _Comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne un procès mais j'ai essayer de faire comme je pouvais. Merci de votre compréhension._**


	32. Chapitre 32: La première fois

Quand Harry, Sirius et Draco rentrèrent, ce fut une véritable fête. Tous étaient d'excellente d'humeur et l'alcool était à l'honneur.

Mais, très tôt dans la soirée, Harry quitta la fête pour retourner dans sa chambre. Draco le remarqua et voulu le retrouver mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Attends dix minutes avant de monter.

Il l'a regarda perplexe mais elle se contenta de sourire et rejoignit le groupe afin de continuer la fête.

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco monta dans la chambre et frappa, personne ne lui répondit alors il entra. Il vit alors que la chambre était plongée dans le noir avec des bougies qui éclairait, les rideaux étaient également tirés pour ne laisser passer aucune lumière.

-Harry ? demanda Draco.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant ainsi un Harry vêtu d'une simple chemise. C'est à ce moment que Draco comprit les intentions de son petit ami.

-Harry….

-Je me suis fait une promesse, fit Harry en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Je m'étais promis que si on gagnait le procès, je vaincrais ma peur….

-Tu n'es pas obligé…Je peux encore attendre.

Harry sourit et s'approcha de Draco jusqu'à être à deux centimètres de lui.

-Je veux vraiment le faire Draco. Je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie avec cette peur qui me ronge.  
Draco sourit et chopa Harry par la taille avant de l'embrasser doucement. Harry répondit en s'accrochant à la chemise de Draco. Ce dernier fouilla dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence.

-Je ne tiens pas à voir ton père déparquer.

Harry rigola avant de défaire la chemise de Draco qui tomba au sol. Harry eu ainsi une jolie vue sur le torse de son petit ami. Il se mit à déposer des baisers sur son omoplate, Draco frémit et posa sa main dans les cheveux corbeau avant de relever Harry et de l'embrasser en détachant sa chemise qui tomba elle aussi au sol. Draco attrapa les jambes d'Harry et les enroula autour de sa taille. Il alla jusqu'au lit et l'embrassa avant de se pencher sur son cou qu'il dévora, faisant gémir Harry. Draco sourit et descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver aux tétons du brun, il en prit un en bouche et pinça l'autre avec ses doigts, faisant gigoter Harry.

-Ne soit pas trop impatient Harry, lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille.

Il arriva au nombril qu'il embrassa avant de descendre vers le boxer d'Harry. Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui affirma de la tête. Draco embrassa alors la verge sous le tissu avant de doucement retirer le bout de tissu, dévoilant ainsi la verge gonflé. Il sourit et embrassa doucement le gland avant de passer sa langue dessus.

-D-Draco….supplia Harry.

Le blond sourit et joua encore un peu avec Harry, passant sa langue le long du gland avant de finalement le prendre brusquement en bouche, faisant crier Harry qui ne s'y était pas attendu.  
Draco commença par de lent vas et viens, il savait qu'Harry avait encore un peu peur et il ne voulait en aucun cas le brusquer.

-Dr-Dray…

-Oui ? demanda t'il en se rapprochant de son visage et en remplaçant sa bouche par sa main.

-Pl-plus…v-vite…

Draco sourit et accéléra avec sa main, faisant se courber Harry qui respira fortement. Draco l'embrassa et accéléra encore plus vite. Harry finit par ce libérer dans un cri profond en retombant sur le lit, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Mon ange….fit Draco en se rapprochant de son visage. Le lubrifiant…

-Dans le tiroir….

Draco embrassa doucement Harry et prit le lubrifiant. Il retourna ensuite plus bas et s'approcha de l'anneau d'Harry, il le lécha avant d'entrer sa langue dedans pour le lubrifier un peu, il entendit Harry gémir sous lui et eu un sourire. Il continua quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter et de lubrifier ses doigts.

-Ca va faire un peu mal Harry.

Le brun le regarda avant d'affirmer de la tête. Draco entra un doigt et Harry gémit légèrement.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, c'est juste un peu dérangeant.

Draco entra un nouveau doigt et Harry serra les dents, il avait un peu mal. Le remarquant, Draco embrassa son bas ventre de petit baiser papillon pour qu'Harry se concentre sur ça, cela fonctionna et Draco entra un dernier doigt, Harry se cambra brusquement.

-Ca fait mal…

-Je sais mon ange mais cela fera encore plus mal si je ne te prépare pas. Il faut que tu te détendes.

Draco continua son petit manège pour détendre Harry et cela marcha au bout de plusieurs minutes. Draco commença alors des mouvements de ciseaux dans le but d'élargir.

Il arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et lubrifia son membre. Il prit les jambes d'Harry et les mit sur ses épaules.

-Je vais y aller Harry, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu as mal.

Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant d'approuver. Draco entra alors doucement en lui, Harry se cambra, le membre de Draco était largement plus gros que ses doigts et il avait vraiment mal, tellement que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux mais Draco continua sa lancé jusqu'à être entièrement en Harry. Il se pencha ensuite vers le brun et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je suis entièrement dedans, c'est finit Harry.

Le brun le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Draco sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez, faisant légèrement sourire Harry.

-Tu peux y aller…lui dit-il au bout de cinq minutes.

-Tu es sûr ?

Harry affirma de la tête et Draco se redressa, il commença de petit vas et vient pour habituer Harry.

-Dray….

-Oui ?

-Plus vite…

Draco sourit et embrassa tendrement Harry.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres mon prince.

Il accéléra alors brusquement le mouvement, faisant hurler Harry qui s'agrippa aux draps. Draco sourit, il avait rapidement trouvé la prostate d'Harry et s'acharnait dessus, augmentant le plaisir d'Harry qui était au septième ciel, le plaisir était tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées.

Draco continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide à l'intérieur d'Harry qui se cambra violement. Les deux garçons reprirent doucement leur souffle puis Draco se retira et se coucha à côté d'Harry. Il lança un sort qui ramena la couverture à eux et il prit Harry dans ses bras.

-C'était super…

-Tu trouves ?

Harry affirma de la tête et Draco lui embrassa le front. Complètement épuisé, les deux s'endormirent rapidement, heureux de cette première nuit.

Heureusement pour eux, grâce au sortilège de Draco, les autres habitants de la maison n'entendirent pas le couple s'unir.

 ** _Voilà le chapitre surement tant attendu par beaucoup de monde._**


	33. Chapter 33

Le lendemain matin, Draco émergea doucement du sommeil et baissa aussitôt les yeux vers Harry qui dormait encore paisiblement contre lui. Les événements de la nuit dernière lui reviennent en mémoire et il sourit avant d'embrasser la tête du brun. Ce dernier remua avant de doucement ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour mon ange, dit Draco en l'embrassant. Tu as bien dormit?

Harry affirma de la tête avant de se redresser et de s'étirer. Draco passa alors son doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry qui frémit avant de se lever pour se rendre dans la salle de bain mais avant, il se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami qui répondit avec plaisir.

-Je vais aller prendre un bain, dit Harry en se relevant.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Draco en se redressant.

-Sale pervers ! fit Harry en lui tirant la langue.

-Attends, j'en profite un peu après la nuit que l'on à passer hier soir.

Harry rougie en se rappelant la nuit dernière. Il ne remarqua pas Draco se lever et venir se coller à lui, passant ainsi ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

-Cette nuit était tout simplement magique, dit le blond en lui embrassant l'épaule. Tu as été parfait, je peux te l'assurer.

Harry sourit et resta dans les bras de Draco durant deux minutes avant de se détacher et de prendre la main de Draco pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Le brun fit couler un bain et ils y entrèrent ensemble, Harry se mettant entre les jambes de Draco.

Une fois prêt, ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où tous les attendaient. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte, surprenant tout le monde.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un Sirius ? demanda Lily.

-Non. Allez vite vous cacher.

Hermione, Bellatrix, Lily et Tom montèrent vite et camouflèrent leur magie pour ne pas être repérer. Sirius alla ouvrir pendant qu'Harry et Draco se rendirent dans la salle de séjour, la main braqué sur leur baguette.

-Rangez vos baguettes les garçons ! Cria Sirius. C'est Moony.

Les deux soufflèrent et rangèrent leur baguette alors que Sirius et Remus entrèrent. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, ce dernier le serra très fort, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Remus serra ensuite Draco dans ses bras en lui donnant des nouvelles de sa mère qu'il avait été voir la veille.

-Elle s'inquiète que tu ne lui donnes pas de nouvelles.

-Tu as raison, je lui enverrais une lettre ce soir.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

-Un nouveau directeur devrait être désigné pour l'année prochaine, leur dit le loup garou.

-Tu sais déjà qui ?

-Non, mais il semble que ce soit entre Rogue et McGonnagall.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, Rogue en tant que directeur, c'était tout bonnement impossible, le ministère n'accepterait jamais cela avec son passée de Mangemort.

-Et pour le reste de l'année ? demanda Harry.

-Il n'y aura pas de directeur pour le reste de l'année, le ministère à jugé que cela ne servait à rien étant donné qu'il ne restait que deux mois de cours.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! fit Draco, visiblement énervé. Une école sans directeur, c'est de la folie.

-Tu préfères avoir Rogue comme directeur à la place.

Draco se tut immédiatement, ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec Harry pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que le directeur.

-Oh, fit Remus en fouillant dans ses poches. J'ai des lettres pour toi Harry.

-Des lettres, de qui ?

Remus ne répondit pas et lui tendit trois lettres, Harry les prit et regarda l'écriture.

-Il y en a une de Luna, dit-il. Mais les deux autres, je ne sais pas qui les a écrites

Harry examina les deux lettres sous toutes les coutures. Faisant sourire Remus.

-Ne sois pas si méfiant Harry, je les ai vérifiés et il n'y a aucun sort dessus. Je peux t'en faire le serment.

Harry regarda son deuxième parrain durant deux minutes avec un regard perplexe avant de reporter son attention sur les lettres. Il en prit une et l'ouvrit.

« _Bonjour Harry,_

 _Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais t'écrire mais je n'en avais pas le temps. Je voulais que tu saches que cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de te voir au tribunal même si j'aurais aimé te voir dans d'autres circonstances. Je suis contente que tu es gagné ce procès contre Dumbledore, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance lors du tournois des trois sorciers et j'avais bien raison de m'en méfier._

 _J'aurais aimé te voir avant de repartir en France mais ma sœur est tombée malade et comme mes parents doivent partir pour n voyage d'affaire, je suis obligée de rentrer. Mais j'espère te voir très prochainement._

 _Au plaisir de te revoir après plus d'un an._

 _Fleur Delacour._ »

-La fille de Beauxbâton ? fit Draco qui n'avait lus que la signature.

-Oui, elle est venue me voir et m'a demander de te donner cette lettre étant donnée qu'elle ne savait pas comment te l'a faire parvenir.

-Merci Remus.

Il prit ensuite l'autre lettre. C'était une écriture d'homme qu'Harry reconnu aussitôt.

« _Salut Harry,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Ici, c'est vraiment l'enfer, mes parents ne supportent pas que tu es gagné ton procès contre Dumbledore, ils disent que tu as payé les jurys pour gagné ton procès. Ils veulent même attenter des poursuites contre toi par rapport à l'argent qu'ils doivent te rendre. Ils commencent vraiment à perdre les pédales._

 _C'est vraiment une plaie de rester avec eux mais bon, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait mieux que je reste en tant qu'espion pour ton compte, qu'en pense tu ?_

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait en sortes que le contenu de la lettre soit illisible tant qu'elle ne serait pas dans tes mains. Je suis peut-être un rigolo mais pas stupide._

 _J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ma proposition d'espion. J'aimerais vraiment me racheter pour le comportement odieux que j'ai eu envers toi au début de l'année. J'aimerais vraiment t'aider contre ceux que je connaissais auparavant comme ma famille._

 _Au plaisir de te revoir à Poudlard et d'avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles à toi et aux autres. Salut ta mère de ma part._

 _Fred Weasley_ »

Tous restèrent silencieux. Harry relut une deuxième fois la lettre pour être sur de la proposition de Fred.

-Espion…Mais, comment peut-il me proposer cela ?

-Harry….

-Maintenant que Dumbledore est sous les barreaux, je ne veux plus mettre de vies en danger.

Il se leva en déchirant la lettre de Fred de toutes ses forces.

-Harry, tenta Draco en se levant. Calme-toi…

-Comment veut-tu que je me calme ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il me demande.

-Il s'agit de sa famille Harry, je suis certain que, malgré qu'ils soient du camp de Dumbledore, Molly Weasley ne ferait aucun mal à Fred, je ne vois pas une mère faire le moindre mal à l'enfant qu'elle à porté en elle pendant neuf mois.

Harry baissa la tête et serra son bras.

-Tu crois ?

Draco sourit et prit le menton à deux doigts et releva le menton de son petit ami.

-J'en suis sûr.


	34. Chapter 34: retour à Poudlard

Les vacances étaient terminées et il était temps de retourner à Poudlard. Le trio avait profité des vacances pour s'amuser mais aussi pour prendre de l'avance sur le programme scolaire.

Dumbledore semblait être derrière eux mais pas pour tous, en effet, Harry avait la nette impression que la bataille contre Dumbledore n'était pas terminée mais il n'osait pas en parler à ses amis de peur qu'ils le prennent pour un fou.

Ils étaient dans la grande salle, mangeant tranquillement, ils avaient décider de manger après tout le monde, ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les Gryffondor arrivèrent avec Weasley à leur tête, dès que son regard croisa celui d'Harry, ce dernier put clairement remarquer la colère dans les yeux de son ancien meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'approcha de la table des Serpentard, attirant ainsi tous les regards des derniers élèves encore présents sur lui.

-Tu es fier de toi Potter ? Ne put s'empêcher de crier le roux. Tu as réussi à mettre en prison un innocent…

-Dumbledore innocent ? fit Harry avec un sourire. Je n'arrive pas à y croire que, malgré toutes les preuves tu continues à le considérer comme un héro…

-Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Aucun sorcier ne peut le surpasser !

-Bien sûr, si tu le dis, c'est que c'est forcément vrai…

Les Serpentard ricanèrent, attirant encore plus la colère du roux qui ne supportait qu'Harry se moque de Dumbledore.

-Je suis sûr que tu as payé Delacour pour témoigner contre Dumbledore. Après tout, c'est une fille qui est prête à écarter les jambes pour avoir de l'argent.

-Et Granger pas peut-être…

-Elle n'écarte les jambes que pour moi et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment un bon coup.

-Ah bon ? Elle semble pourtant folle de toi…

-Bien sûr qu'elle est folle de moi, j'ai beaucoup plus de charisme que toi…

-C'est vraiment dommage….Je me l'a serait bien fait….

Draco regarda son petit ami avec surprise. Mais à quoi jouait-il donc ? Il ne comprenait plus rien et Harry ne l'aidait pas à comprendre.

-Toi, continua Weasley, surprit. Te taper Granger, tu as perdu la tête ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu le fais bien toi…

-Je suis bien obligé de le faire, je lui apporte du plaisir et elle, elle me fait tous mes devoirs….Elle sait mieux se servir de son cul que de son cerveau…

Il ne put continuer qu'il reçu une gifle de plein fouet, ce qui le fit tomber par terre.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale con Ronald Weasley, fit Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Tu t'es servit de moi pendant tout ce temps…

-Bien sûr, tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un peut t'aimer, même Dumbledore pensait que tu n'étais bonne qu'à utiliser ton cerveau, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de devenir ton ami. Personne ne peut aimer une mocheté comme toi.

-Tu crois cela Weasley ? fit Harry en se levant. Attends je vais te montrer.

Il retourna Hermione et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione fut surprise avant de répondre au baiser. Harry l'a rapprocha de lui en l'attrapant par la taille alors qu'Hermione glissa ses bras autour du cou du brun.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se séparer par manger d'air. Ils collèrent leur front ensemble en reprenant leurs souffles.

-La vache ! Lâcha Harry. Tu embrasses divinement bien…

Hermione lui sourit et ils se détachèrent. Tournant la tête, ils virent Weasley complètement figé.

-Vous…

-On sort ensemble en cachette depuis trois mois, fit Harry en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Alors, je te préviens tout de suite, touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux et tu auras à faire à moi.

Weasley serra les dents avant de se rendre à la table des Gryffondor.

Après manger, le trio se rendit dans la salle commune et, à peine entrer, Harry et Hermione furent pris d'un fou rire sous le regard ahurit de Draco.

-Tu es été superbe Mione, fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Heureusement que j'ai comprit ce que tu voulais faire…

-Vous allez m'expliquer ! Cria Draco, hors de lui.

Les deux autres arrêtèrent de rire et Harry eu un petit sourire en voyant la colère de Draco.

-Serait-tu jaloux Dray ? fit-il avec une voix amusé

-Attends ! Mon petit ami embrasse une autre devant moi et je devrais agir comme si de rien n'était. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

-Dray, on jouait la comédie….

-Comment ça ?

Harry sourit et s'approcha en prenant les mains du blond.

-J'ai profité du fait qu'il parlait de Fleur pour le forcer à raconter ses véritables intentions vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Ainsi, elle les entendait et pouvait enfin se défouler.

-Et pour le baiser ?

Harry semblait gêné et cette moue attendrit aussitôt Draco qui, décidément, ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son brun.

-Pour tout te dire…J'en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps…..

Hermione rougit et Draco sourit avant d'embrasser Harry avec passion. Ce dernier y répondit avec la même passion.

-Tu as bien fait, fit Draco après le baiser. Comme ça au moins, Hermione n'a plus à jouer de double rôle…

-C'était le but.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais croire que vous sortez ensemble…

-C'est pour nous protéger.

-Nous protéger ?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que la guerre contre Dumbledore n'est pas terminer et que s'il est au courant de notre relation, ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi….De s'en prendre à vous deux…

Hermione sourit et s'approcha d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry s'accrocha à elle pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en le regardant dans ses yeux. La guerre ne sera pas finit tant que Dumbledore sera en vie. Je sais aussi ta peur de perdre encore des gens que tu aimes. Mais on arrivera à éliminer Dumbledore. On a traversé tellement d'épreuve ensemble, nous avons échappé tellement de fois à la mort qu'on peut y arriver cette fois encore.

Harry sourit avant de lever les yeux vers Draco qui le regardait avec des yeux ému.

A quelques mètres de là, dans la tour des Gryffondor, Ron Weasley était en pleine conversation.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il avec une voix désoler. Hermione nous as trahit….

-Je m'en doutais, fit une voix. Elle n'agissait pas normalement, elle a dû se rendre compte des potions et à arrêter de les boires. Mais ce n'est pas notre problème pour le moment, nous nous en occuperons en tant voulu. En attendant, il faut vous arriviez à me faire sortir, je ne peux rien faire ici.

-Je comprends, mon père fait tout son possible pour avoir une entrevue avec le ministre mais il est tout en déplacement.

-Il faut absolument que je sortes d'ici Ronald, Potter ne peut pas gagner.

-Je sais Monsieur Dumbledore, je vais faire mon possible.


	35. Chapter 35: L'explosion de McGonnagall

Deux jours plus tard, Ron Weasley continuait de déblatérer sur le fait qu'Harry avait injustement accusé Dumbledore et qu'il avait envoyé à tord un homme honorable en prison. Mais Harry avait décidé de l'ignorer, sachant parfaitement que Ronald finirait par se lasser. Il préférait de loin se consacrer à ses amis et aux cours.

Ils étaient en cours de métamorphose, McGonnagall leur avait demandé de transformer un chien en brosse à cheveux. Harry et Draco ayant réussi trois fois de suite, le professeur les autorisa à arrêter et les garçons en profitèrent pour faire le devoir de sortilège qu'il leur avait été donné l'heure avant et qui devaient être fait pour la semaine prochaine.

-Mais c'est impossible à faire ! cria Weasley.

Harry tourna la tête et fit signe à Draco de regarder, le chien de Weasley avait perdu tous ses poils et s'étaient réfugié sous la table. Harry remarqua également qu'il était mort de peur et l'humeur de Weasley n'aidait pas du tout.

Voyant que McGonnagall s'occupait plus de Weasley que des autres, il s'approcha de la table et s'agenouilla devant l'animal qui se mit à pleurer de peur et tremblait encore plus.

-Chut, fit doucement Harry, approchant doucement pour ne pas effrayer davantage le chien. Tout va bien, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il approcha doucement sa main de l'animal qui s'approcha doucement pour la sentir. Il se mit ensuite à lécher la main d'Harry et à s'approcher, Harry en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras et de se relever. Il lança ensuite un sort qui fit repousser le pelage brun et blanc du chien qui restait dans les bras d'Harry, sa queue bougeant dans tous les sens, montrant ainsi qu'il était content d'être dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Lâche ce chien Potter, fit la voix de Weasley derrière lui.

Harry se tourna et vit la baguette de Ron pointer sur lui. Loin de l'effrayer, cela l'amuse assez de voir à quel vitesse Weasley perdait son sang froid.

-Pourquoi je le lâcherais ? Il n'est pas à toi que je saches.

Voulant provoquer Weasley, Harry se mit à gratter la tête du chien qui semblait vraiment apprécier le traitement. Le roux serra les dents, ne supportant pas que son ancien meilleur ami le provoque ainsi.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il lança un sort à Harry qui l'évita facilement, il prit même le temps de reposer le chien avant de prendre sa baguette et de l'a pointé à son tour vers Weasley. Ce dernier lui lança d'autres sorts qu'Harry esquiva très facilement.

-Tu n'as toujours pas travaillé à bien visé à ce que je vois Ronald, fit Harry en se redressant.  
-FERME-LA ! cria Weasley.

Il voulu lancer un autre sort mais McGonnagall s'interposa entre eux.

-Je ne tolérerais pas de bagarre dans ma salle de classe, dit-elle calmement. Veuillez ranger votre baguette Monsieur Weasley et je retire vingt points à Gryffondor.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à perdre des points ? Il a aussi sa baguette en main…

-Certes mais il est le seul à ne pas s'en être servit.

Harry eu un petit sourire en coin, sourire que remarqua aussitôt Weasley qui enrageait.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de le défendre ? Dit-il, n'arrivant plus à ce contrôler. C'est un sale traitre !

-Taisez-vous Monsieur Weasley ou j'enlève encore des points à Gryffondor.

-Ce n'est qu'un traitre ! C'est de sa faute si le directeur à été accusé à tord. C'est lui qui doit aller à Azkaban ! C'est lui qui mérite de croupir en prison pour avoir osé insulter le nom de Dumbledore.

-IL SUFFIT ! Cria McGonnagall.

Tous les élèves sursautèrent, Harry le premier. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait McGonnagall s'emporter ainsi et il en était énormément surprit.

-Monsieur Weasley, je peux comprendre que vous soyez contrarié par l'arrestation du directeur mais sachez que s'il se trouve maintenant à Azkaban, c'est qu'il à fait des choses horribles qui sont punis par la loi….

-Mais Professeur….

-J'en est plus qu'assez de vous entendre déblatérer sur Monsieur Potter qui n'as fait que de se défendre contre les injustices dont il a été victime durant toute sa vie.

-Vous soutenez ses accusations ?

-Absolument, vous ne connaissez pas Dumbledore comme je le connais, il a fait beaucoup de chose de malhonnête et à manipuler de nombreuses personnes. Dumbledore n'est pas le bon exemple de bravoure et il est temps que vous vous en rendiez compte Monsieur Weasley. En attendant, je retire encore cinquante points à Gryffondor et vous aurez deux semaines de retenue avec Rusard. Maintenant, je vous que vous sortiez de ma classe. Sauf vous Monsieur Potter.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Draco ne quitte la classe et qu'Harry ne s'approche du bureau de McGonnagall. Celle-ci s'effondra sur son fauteuil en soupirant.

-Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez comme ça, dit-elle en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excusez Professeur, c'est de ma faute si vous avez perdu votre sang froid….

McGonnagall sourit, ce qui surprit encore plus Harry.

-Malgré une année passé chez les Serpentard, vous n'avez toujours pas changé…

-Comment ça ?

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, vous pensez toujours que c'est votre faute et vous vous excusez alors que vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

Harry rougit un peu de gêne et offrit un petit sourire gêné à son professeur qui lui offrit un sourire affectueux.

-Vous avez toujours été très précieux pour moi Monsieur Potter….

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à cet aveu de son professeur.

-Quand vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard, continua McGonnagall. J'ai tout de suite vu que vous aviez vécu un enfer chez les Dursley et j'ai également réalisé que je ne pouvais rien faire pour arranger ça….

-Vous étiez sous la coupe de Dumbledore Professeur…..

-Je le reconnais maintenant. Et je vous demande de me pardonner pour mes erreurs. J'avais promis à James et Lily que je vous protégerais s'ils leur arriveraient malheur et j'ai faillit à ma tâche. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Harry écarquille les yeux à la demande de son professeur et également triste. Il avait toujours cru que McGonnagall était une alliée de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout et là, il réalisait qu'il s'était peut-être trompé à son sujet. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'approcha du bureau et prit les mains de McGonnagall.

-Professeur, j'ai toujours eu un énorme respect et une admiration pour vous. Vous êtes un excellent professeur et une sorcière hors du commun. Pour avoir supporté mon père et Sirius en classe, il en faut du courage…

Il reçu un petit sourire de la part du professeur McGonnagall qui serra brièvement les mains de son élève.

-Je tenais également m'excusez auprès de vous en tant que directrice adjointe de l'école.

-Venant de vous, les excuses sont de suite acceptées.

Ils se lâchèrent et Harry se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous plaisez à Serpentard, dit McGonnagall.

-Et moi, je suis heureux que vous ne me rejetiez pas à cause de cela.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne referme la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa ensuite contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entièrement confiance à McGonnagall pour l'instant mais, il comptait vérifier cela le plus rapidement possible.


	36. Chapter 36

Un mois était passé et depuis le cours de Métamorphose, Weasley était devenu beaucoup plus calme, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui pouvait enfin penser à autre chose.

Lui et Hermione continuait de faire semblant de sortir ensemble et tout le monde dans l'école, même les professeurs y croyait. Même Draco avait décidé de jouer dans la combine, faisant celui qui venait de le découvrir à son tour et Harry devait bien le dire, Draco était un bon comédien.

Ils étaient dans la grande salle, attendant de manger leur petit déjeuner quand McGonnagall se leva, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les élèves présents.

-Je vous rappelle que les examens de fin d'année se dérouleront dans deux semaines, j'espère que vous avez déjà commencé à étudier car je rappelle aux 5èmes et 7 ème années que c'est une année importante car vous passez respectivement vos BUSES et ASPIC. Je conseille donc aux retardataires de ce mettre à étudier dès la fin des cours.

Aussitôt, un grand nombre des élèves se mirent à chuchoter à propos des examens et on pouvait parfaitement voir la peur sur une bonne grosse partie des visages

-J'y crois pas, fit Hermione en soupirant. Je suis vraiment la seule à étudier un mois à l'avance.

-On dirait bien, fit Draco avec un sourire. Harry et moi, cela fait seulement une semaine que l'ont à commencer à étudier. Un mois, c'est beaucoup trop long, surtout avec un cerveau comme le tien

Hermione lança un regard noir au blond en face d'elle avant de se servir à manger. Harry sourit et se servit à son tour. Le trio mangea en silence, se remplissant l'estomac car ils savaient qu'ils en auraient besoin pour cette journée qui promettait d'être éprouvante.

A la fin de la journée, le trio était à bout, tous les professeurs leur mettaient les nerfs à rudes épreuves avec les examens et, même s'ils connaissaient déjà une grosse partie des différentes matières, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être tout de même stresser. Heureusement pour eux, le dernier cours de la journée était celui de soins aux créatures magiques où Hagrid leur apprit à connaitre un peu mieux les Hippogriffes, a cause de l'accident durant la troisième année du trio, Hagrid avait préférer attendre avant de finir sa leçon sur ses animaux. Draco se sentait très gêné, après tout, c'était de sa faute si la leçon avait été annulé i ans mais il comptait se rattraper aujourd'hui. Il écouta alors avec beaucoup d'attention Hagrid et il réussi à monter sur un hippogriffe. Il ne remarqua pas le regard doux de son petit ami qui était heureux que Draco cherche de se racheter.

A la fin du cours, le trio se rendit auprès d'Hagrid, profitant que c'était le dernier cours de la journée.

-Comment allez tous les trois ? fit Hagrid avec un sourire en les voyant arriver.

-Très bien, fit Hermione.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous aide ? Proposa Harry en voyant Hagrid tirer un hippogriffe.

-Avec plaisir.

Chacun prit un hippogriffe et allèrent le mettre avec ceux qu'Hagrid avait déjà fait rentrer. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la cabane du géant où ce dernier leur servit une tasse de café

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit au procès ? demanda Hagrid en se rasseyant.

-C'est la pure vérité Hagrid.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et dire que cela c'est passer devant nous

-Et encore, fit Draco en buvant une gorgée. Vous ne savez pas tous ce que Dumbledore à fait depuis le début d'année.

-Comment ça ?

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord, Draco raconta alors à Hagrid toutes les actions de Dumbledore à leur égard. A la fin de son récit, Hagrid se prit la tête dans ses mains.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore puisse être un tel monstre…Surtout avec toi Harry.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas répliquer à cela. C'est alors qu'Hagrid posa une de ses grosses mains sur celles d'Harry.

-14ans sont passé et pourtant, il m'arrive encore qu'en te regardant, je vois le bébé que j'ai récupérer dans la maison en ruines de ses parents…

Harry leva les yeux vers Hagrid qui le regardait avec un sourire.

-Tu as vécu beaucoup de chose en si peu de temps. Tu es bien le fils de tes parents….Ils seraient tellement fier de toi.

Cette phrase frappa Harry beaucoup plus qu'elle aurait dû. Ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers James Potter et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Merci Hagrid, fit-il avec un sourire. Je pense souvent à eux…

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. C'étaient des gens merveilleux.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et Draco l'a posa sur son genou discrètement.  
-Mais changeons un peu de sujet, vous comptiez me le dire quand pour vous deux.

Il regarda Harry et Hermione qui se mit à rougir.

-Nous ne prévoyons pas de le dire à cause de Dumbledore, fit Harry avec un sourire. Je ne souhaiterais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Hermione pour m'atteindre.

-Je comprends parfaitement. En tout cas, vous formez un beau couple.

Harry sourit en posant sa sur celle d'Hermione. Draco eu un petit sourire triste mais manqua de sursauter en sentant quelque chose, il baissa les yeux et vit Harry poser son autre main sur la sienne. Le blond l'a serra et les deux amants se regardèrent.

Ils restèrent une heure chez Hagrid et allèrent manger. Ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir où Harry partit tout de suite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il se réfugie dans les draps pendant que Draco prenait sa douche. Dès que le blond eu terminé, il se coucha à côté de son petit ami. Les deux lits avaient été transformés en un seul.

-Tu penses à ton père adoptif n'est-ce pas ? fit le blond en se redressant.

Harry se contenta d'affirmer de la tête. Draco se pencha pour embrasser les cheveux corbeau.

-Je sais que c'est stupide, fit Harry. Mais les mots d'Hagrid me donnent encore plus envie d'en finir définitivement avec Dumbledore.

-Ce n'est pas stupide du tout, bien au contraire, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

Harry sourit et Draco joua avec les mèches noires.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Huh…

-Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, tu comptes garder cette apparence ?

-Oui, j'en est parlé avec mon père et il pense que ce serait mieux ainsi. De plus, il n'aime pas trop son physique alors il est plutôt content que j'ai décidé de le garder.

-Comment ça ?

-Il tient son physique de son père et comme il le détestait d'avoir abandonné ma grand-mère.

-C'est vrai que vu dans ce sens….

Harry rigola et Draco en profita pour l'embrasser, baiser auquel le jeune Potter répondit avec plaisir.

-Quelque soit ton apparence, tu resteras le Gryffondor dont je suis tombé amoureux.  
Harry sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de replonger dans les draps, le dos contre le torse de Draco.

 ** _Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer l'année. Je vous souhaites à tous une très bonne année 2017_**


	37. Chapter 37

Les examens avaient commencé il y a quelques jours et pour l'instant, Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit. Il avait déjà passé les épreuves de Sortilège, de Métamorphose et d'Etude des Moldus où il avait tout donné, il avait passé la nuit à étudier pour avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Il avait également passé l'épreuve de Divination qu'il avait complètement ratée mais il s'en fichait car il avait déjà prévu d'arrêter cette matière l'année prochaine.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui était de loin sa matière préférer. Il exécutait chaque demande de l'examinateur avec beaucoup d'attention, c'était de loin l'épreuve qu'il voulait réussir à tout prix, c'était pour lui une façon de récompenser Remus pour son travail de professeur car, pour encore de nombreux élève de Poudlard, il restait de loin le meilleur professeur de Poudlard.

-Parfait Monsieur Potter, fit l'examinateur avec un sourire. Vous avez tout fait pour l'examen mais…

Il s'approcha du jeune élève que ravala difficilement sa salive, se demandant ce que l'examinateur allait encore lui demander

-Arthur Weasley m'a dit que vous saviez produire un Patronus et, si vous désirez un point supplémentaire…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aurait s'en douter qu'on allait lui demander ça, il se mit alors à penser à un sourire heureux et celui qui lui vient à l'esprit fut le jour où sa mère fut près de lui. Il agita alors sa baguette et, sans prononcer la formule, un cerf argenté en sortit. L'animal se mit à courir dans toute la pièce, émerveillant toutes les personnes présentes avant de disparaitre.

-Impressionnant Monsieur Potter, fit l'examinateur en remplissant sa feuille. Ce sera tout.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry sortit de la pièce. Il se rendit dans le parc où Hermione et Draco, qui avait déjà passé l'examen l'attendait.

-Comment ca c'est passé ? demanda Hermione en le voyant arriver.

-Très bien, l'examinateur n'as rien eu à dire.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, fit Draco à travers son livre. Tu es le plus doué dans cette matière.  
Harry sourit et s'approcha du blond, lui prit le livre des mains pour le placer devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que….

Draco ne put terminer qu'Harry l'embrassa, surprenant ainsi le jeune Malfoy qui sourit et approfondit le baiser. Il adorait quand Harry faisait ça.

-Les examens sont bientôt terminés, dit Harry avec un sourire. Quand les vacances commenceront, il n'y aura plus de secret…

Draco le regarda avec un sourire avant d'affirmer de la tête. Harry lui rendit alors son livre de Potion et s'assit à côté de lui pour prendre le sien. L'épreuve de Potion était Demain et heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas Snape qui les évaluait sinon, ils étaient sûr et certains de rater hors Harry avait besoin d'avoir sa BUSE pour avoir un plus gros choix de carrière.

Le lendemain, ce fut l'épreuve tant redouté de Potion, pour cette épreuve et pour toutes les BUSES, les élèves passaient l'épreuve par ordre alphabétique et les premiers n'avaient pas le droit de révéler le contenu de l'examen aux autres. Ainsi Hermione était déjà passer et Draco était entrain de le passer. Harry de son côté avait le nez plongé dans son livre, marmonnant les noms des ingrédients et comment on l'a prépare.

Il sortit la tête de son livre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Draco en sortit et s'approcha de lui.

-Alors ?

-Il est facile pour nous, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Harry sourit et ils se tapèrent dans la main, même si Harry mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

-Potter Harry.

Harry sursauta en entendant son nom mais il se reprit bien vite, il entra dans la pièce où l'examinateur lui indiqua sa place. Il vit que tous les ingrédients étaient déjà sur la table.

-Bien, fit l'examinateur. Bonjour à tous, comme vous pouvez le remarquez, tous les ingrédients sont déjà sur la table, qui peut me dire la potion que vous allez devoir faire…

-Une Potion de Mort Subite, murmura Harry.

-Oui Monsieur Potter ?

-On va devoir préparer une potion de mort subite.

-Très bien, il s'agit en effet d'une potion de mort subite, vous avez deux heures pour l'a préparé et me remettre un échantillon dans une éprouvette avec votre nom.

Il fit un geste de baguette et le sablier géant se trouvant dans la pièce se retourna. Tous se mirent aussitôt au travail. Harry y allait tranquillement, il avait déjà fait cette potion avec son père et donc, il lui avait apprit des astuces pour la réussir.

Une heure passa et Harry avait déjà finit, il fallait tourner la potion durant dix minutes pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Elle avait la bonne texture, la bonne odeur et la bonne couleur. Harry restait tout de fois concentré sur sa potion, il suffisait d'une seule seconde d'inattention pour rater une potion. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que l'examinateur s'était approché de lui.

-Que faites-vous Monsieur Potter ?

-Je tourne ma potion Monsieur…

-Vous avez déjà finis de la préparer ? S'étonna l'examinateur.

-Oui

-Vous êtes le premier à avoir terminé votre potion aussi rapidement.

Harry eu un sourire et retourna à sa potion tout en jetant des regards sur le sablier pour savoir quand arrêter.

Les dix minutes passèrent vite et Harry prit un échantillon de sa potion et l'a déposa sur son bureau. Il leva ensuite la main.

-Oui ?

-J'ai terminé ma potion…

-Oh, fit l'examinateur, vraiment surprit. Très bien, prenez votre échantillon et vous pouvez tout ranger.

Harry vida alors sa potion et rangea ses affaires avant d'aller donner son échantillon.

-Elle me semble parfaite, fit l'examinateur en examinant la fiole. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry le salua et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans le parc où les deux autres les attendaient.

-Alors ? fit Draco avec un sourire.

-C'était du gâteau, fit le brun avec un sourire. Merci Papa.

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois. Soudain, Hermione s'approcha et embrassa brusquement Harry, surprenant ainsi les garçons mais Harry comprit en voyant Weasley arriver alors, il prit Hermione par la taille pour paraitre plus crédible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? fit Draco

-Je ne te parles pas Malfoy, cracha Weasley.

-Nous n'avons pas envie de te parler Weasley, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire. De toute façon, nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

Elle prit la main des garçons et partit, entrainant Draco et Harry avec elle.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 :

Les examens étaient enfin terminé, le trio en était très heureux car pour eux, c'était une véritable libération, ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur famille.

Ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle pour le banquet de fin d'année. Sans grande surprise, ce fut Gryffondor qui gagna la coupe des quatre maisons en plus de la coupe de Quidditch mais ils étaient de loin les seuls à en profiter. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ne souhaitaient pas partager leur euphorie car pour eux, il était maintenant clair que les Gryffondor étaient chouchouté par Dumbledore depuis de nombreuses années. Ils avaient en revanche beaucoup de peine pour les Serpentard qui avaient de loin mérité les deux coupes.

-Alors Potter, cria Ron Weasley. Tu vois qu'on peut très bien gagner la coupe sans toi…

Harry ne porta aucune attention à Ron, se contentant de manger sa viande.

-Oh mais c'est vrai, monsieur le menteur ne veut pas se rabaisser à admettre qu'il à fait une erreur.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et beaucoup furent frapper par l'indifférence qui s'en dégageait.

-Tu as raison Weasley, je ne vais pas me rabaisser à répondre à tes insultes qui je pense commences à agacer beaucoup de monde dans cette salle. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, il y en a qui aimerait manger tranquillement sans avoir à entendre ta voix de cachalot.

Il retourna à son repas comme si de rien n'était, provoquant avec ses paroles l'hilarité d'une grande majorité de la grande salle.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi Potter, menaça Weasley en se levant.

-Retournez tout de suite vous asseoir Mr Weasley ou je retire des points à Gryffondor, intervient McGonnagall en se levant de sa chaise

Weasley l'a regarda avec un regard noir avant de se rassoir et de manger. Le professeur soupira et tourna les yeux vers Harry qui l'a regardait également, elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de se rassoir. Harry l'a regardant toujours avec surprise.

Ils se trouvaient dans un wagon dans le Poudlard Express avec Luna Lovegood. Harry avait la tête sur les genoux de Draco qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux en le regardant avec un regard amoureux.

-C'est tellement bon d'être enfin en vacances ! fit le Lord Potter avec un sourire.

-Tu l'as dit, plus de secrets, plus de comédie…

Harry sourit et se redressa pour embrasser son petit ami qui sourit et approfondit son baiser. Le tout sous les yeux de Luna qui était au courant pour le couple et savait très bien garder le secret.

-C'est bien dommage, fit Hermione en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent les trois autres en l'a regardant

-Parce que je m'y étais habituée moi…

Elle afficha un air boudeur, provoquant ainsi l'éclat de rire général du compartiment.

Le train arriva rapidement et se fut Sirius qui les accueillit. Ils transplanèrent tous les quatre après avoir dit au revoir à Luna qui retourna près de son père et arrivèrent dans le manoir Black. Lily se jeta aussitôt sur son fils, le couvrant de baiser.

-Tu m'as manqué mon trésor, fit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

-Toi aussi maman, fit Harry avec un sourire en l'a serrant de toutes ses forces

-Lâche le un peu Lily, fit Tom avec un sourire. Il vient juste d'arriver….

Lily se retourna pour tirer la langue à l'homme avant de se dégager et Harry se retrouva dans les bras de son père qui le serra de manière moins forte que sa mère mais toujours avec le même amour. En jetant un coup d'œil, Harry vit avec amusement qu'Hermione était également prise par sa mère et vit également avec surprise que Narcissa Malfoy était présente.

-Narcissa, fit-il, surprit Mais….

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, fit Lily avec un sourire. Nous avons décidé de mettre Narcissa au courant car elle s'inquiétait beaucoup de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Draco vu qu'il passait beaucoup de temps ici.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Harry vit Draco rougir en détournant la tête.

-Je suis vraiment désoler Mère, dit-il sans l'a regardé.

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri, je sais que tu as fait ça pour protéger Lily et Harry.

Narcissa sourit et embrassa le front de son fils qui sourit. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, dit-elle en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux. Tu as fait ça pour protéger ta mère.

-Merci Narcissa.

Ils se sourirent et elle s'éloigna.

-Comment se sont passé les examens ? demanda Lily.

-Très bien, fit Harry avec un sourire. Je pense les avoir tous réussi…

-Pareil

-J'ai peur d'en avoir un, fit Hermione.

-Toi, fit Draco, surprit. Rater un examen alors que tu t'es prit un mois à l'avance pour étudier ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que non, je peux parfaitement m'être trompé sur une question très importante.

Ils furent interrompus par un rire, ils tournèrent la tête et virent Harry se tenir les côtes à force de rire. Draco et Hermione se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire aux aussi, entrainant les adultes avec eux.

-Nous aurons les résultats fins du mois, fit Lily en reprenant son sérieux. La veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry.

-Ouais, c'est super….

Lily sourit devant l'ironie de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûre que tes résultats sont très bons. Tu as de la chance, tu as hérité de mon intelligence.

-Merci, fit Tom avec une mine boudeuse.

La mère et le fils rigolèrent et Lily embrassa Tom sur la joue, faisant sourire l'homme qui l'a prit par la taille pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le tout sous les yeux de leur fils qui sourit.

-Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

-Oui, fit Tom avec un sourire. On a beaucoup parlé avec Lily et on s'est dit que c'était ce que James aurait voulu…

L'allusion de James fit baisser la tête d'Harry mais pas pour longtemps car Draco l'a lui releva pour l'embrasser à son tour.

-Ne sois pas triste, lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille. Ton père aurait voulu que toi et ta mère soyez heureux sans lui.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire en affirmant doucement de la tête. Lily le regarda avec un regard tendre avant de s'approcher de lui pour le reprendre dans ses bras.

-Il me manque beaucoup à moi aussi, fit-elle en lui embrassant le front.

Harry ne dit rien mais resta dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi mon ange….

Aucun des deux ne vit le sourire de Tom.


	39. Chapter 39

Deux jours plus tard, le manoir était en fête, en effet, on fêtait l'anniversaire de Draco. C'était certes passer depuis près d'un mois mais c'était une tradition dans la famille Malfoy de le fêter les premiers jours des vacances d'été afin de pouvoir le fêter en famille

Tout le monde avait participé à l'organisation de la fête, même Harry qui était de loin le plus excité de tous.

La fête avait commencé dès le réveil, Draco eu droit à un petit déjeuner au lit avec Harry qui devait le retenir en haut jusqu'au signal qui se fit dès le petit déjeuner terminé. Harry emmena donc Draco en bas et le jeune homme n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Le manoir était entièrement décoré de guirlande magique et de ballons verts et argent, rappelant bien sûr l'appartenance de Draco à la maison Serpentard

-Tu aimes ? demanda Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas mais il prit Harry par la taille et le fit tourner en le soulevant, provoquant le rire du jeune homme.

-Je n'aime pas, j'adore !

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, baiser auquel Harry répondit avec plaisir.

-Joyeux anniversaire Dray, fit Hermione en se joignant à eux quand ils se lâchèrent.  
Elle les prit dans ses bras en les serrant fort. Quand elle le relâcha, Draco regarda toutes les personnes présentes. Il y avait Lily, Tom, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius et Remus. Luna était également présentes, elle avait été mise dans la confidence rapidement car les deux savaient qu'elle était digne de confiance. Mais, pour en être sûre, ils avaient fait faire un serment inviolable à toute personne étant dans la confidence.

Tous les autres prirent Draco dans leur bras, même Remus qui était de la partie.

-Joyeux anniversaire Draco, fit Tom en lui serrant la main.  
-Merci beaucoup Monsieur.  
-Tu sais que c'est un jour important….

Comprenant, Draco tendit son bras au mage qui fut surprit par le geste du jeune homme.

-Que fais-tu Draco ?

-Je m'apprête à recevoir la marque des ténèbres…

Tom n'en fut pas vraiment surprit, quand il était encore Voldemort, il avait toujours dit qu'il voulait que les enfants de ses Mangemorts deviennent Mangemorts à leur tour et Lucius en était tellement fier qu'il à du dire à Draco depuis son plus jeune âge qu'il allait recevoir la marque.

\- La veux-tu vraiment ? demandas t'il

Draco le regarda, surprit.

-J'ai le choix ?

-Bien sûr, fit Tom avec un sourire. Je n'impose à personne de recevoir la marque, je ne m'appelle pas Albus Dumbledore moi.

Draco sourit avant de tourner la tête vers Harry qui le regarda avec un sourire.

-De plus, ajouta Tom. Je pense que c'est trop dangereux pour toi d'avoir la marque des ténèbres tant que tu es à l'école.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort qui fit apparaitre un bracelet en argent qu'il attacha au poignet de Draco

-Ce bracelet agit de la même façon que la marque, il te suffira d'appuyer dessus pour me prévenir. Considère cela comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire

-Merci Monsieur, fit Draco en s'inclinant légèrement.

Tom lui sourit et lui serra la main. Draco lui sourit en retour avant de se joindre au reste du groupe qui commençait déjà à s'amuser. Hermione était avec Lily, Narcissa et Bellatrix alors qu'Harry était avec Remus et Sirius. Il décida de les rejoindre.

-Vous m'en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs, fit Remus à Sirius. J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez vous faire renvoyer.

Harry rigola pendant que Sirius se gratta l'arrière de la tête en rigolant également, même s'il semblait mal à l'aise. Draco n'eu aucun mal à deviner le sujet de leur conversation en voyant le malaise de Sirius. Il se mit derrière Harry et plaça ses bras autour de lui et sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry qui sourit.

-Vous formez vraiment un beau couple, fit Sirius avec un sourire.

-Merci, firent les deux garçons en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent avant de sourire.

-De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Draco.

-Sirius et Remus me parlaient des farces qu'ils faisaient à notre âge, répondit Harry avec un sourire. J'en ai vraiment appris des bonnes…

-Vraiment ? fit le blond en regardant son cousin.

-James et moi, on faisait les quatre cents coups, fit Sirius avec un sourire. McGonnagall se tirait les cheveux avec nous.

-Mais elle ne pourrait pas vous renvoyer parce que vous étiez les meilleurs élèves de votre promotion.

-Les meilleurs avec Lily, ca ne fait aucun doutes.

Ils rigolèrent tous les quatre

Vient ensuite l'heure des cadeaux qui était tous poser sur une table. Draco commença à les déballer en commençant par ceux de sa mère. Il y découvrit des vêtements de Lord. Il reçus des livres de la part d'Hermione et de Lily. Des friandises de la part de Remus et Sirius. Un album photo de la part de Bellatrix dans lequel se trouvaient des photos de sa famille maternelle. De Luna, il reçu un kit pour balais ainsi d'un attrape rêve pour chasser de petites créatures que seule elle connaissait.

Puis vient ensuite le cadeau d'Harry, il s'agissait d'une petite boite. Draco l'a prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de dragon. Draco le regarda sous tous les angles sous le regard anxieux d'Harry qui se demandait si son cadeau plaisait à son petit ami.

Le jeune blond tourna les yeux vers son petit ami. Il fut attendrit par l'inquiétude dans les yeux du brun. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Harry, il le prit par la taille et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

-Ton cadeau est absolument magnifique, dit-il avec un sourire. Merci beaucoup Harry.

Harry lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, baiser auquel Draco répondit avec plaisir, heureux de pouvoir le faire sans devoir se cacher comme ils avaient été obligé de le faire à Poudlard.

Il retourna ensuite vers la table et attacha le collier autour du cou avant de mettre le pendentif à l'intérieur de sa blouse pour le protéger.

-Merci à tous pour vos cadeaux, dit-il avec un sourire. Cela me touche vraiment. C'est de loin le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai passé.

Narcissa sourit et prit son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier l'a serra dans ses bras.

La fête fut un véritable succès et ils allèrent tous se coucher aux premières heures du lendemain.

Mais Draco et Harry firent autre chose que de dormir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. En effet, Harry avait prévu un autre cadeau beaucoup plus intime pour son petit ami, sachant que celui-ci allait lui plaire.

-Tu as aimé ton deuxième cadeau ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

-J'ai adoré tu veux dire, fit Draco en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

Ils se sourirent et Harry prit le pendentif entre ses doigts.

-Dès que je l'ai vu sur le chemin de traverse, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi….

-Tu as très bien choisis mon ange, il est magnifique.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser. Harry se coucha ensuite sur le torse de Draco et ferma les yeux.

-Bon anniversaire Dray…

 ** _Bonsoir à tous, désolée pour cette longue absence, mais j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes qui m'ont empêcher d'écrire. Je me relances avec ce petit chapitre._**

 ** _Merci de votre compréhension_**


	40. Chapter 40

Le lendemain, tout le groupe se retrouvait pour le petit déjeuner. La bonne humeur était de mise. Lily et Tom découvrait Luna dont le trio leur avait tant parlé alors que le reste parlaient de Poudlard et des différents coups des Gryffondors cette année

Soudain, Hedwige arriva par la fenêtre ouverte avec trois enveloppes du ministère. Ils furent surpris surtout qu'elles étaient adressées à Harry, Draco et Sirius. Les trois prirent la lettre et l'ouvrirent. Devant le choc sur leurs visages, Lily demanda à Harry de lire la sienne.

« _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Cette lettre vous ai envoyé afin de vous prévenir que vous êtes cordialement inviter au bal du ministère organiser pour fêter la destruction de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ayant eu lieu il y a de cela un an, ce bal se déroulera le 30 Juillet prochain à 18h précise_

 _Vous êtes invités en tant qu'héritier des familles Potter et Black mais également en tant que Survivant. Un portoloin vous sera envoyer deux jours avant au manoir de la famille Black pour vous rendre au ministère Nous espérons vous voir à ce bal._

 _Le ministère de la magie_ »

-Un bal ? S'étonna Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font un bal

-J'avais presque oublié que cela faisait un an que Voldemort a été « tué », commenta Draco en appuyant sur le dernier mot et en regardant Tom. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi d'organiser un bal….

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, dit Harry en jetant la lettre sur la table. C'est n'importe quoi de faire un bal, je n'ai pas envie d'être un phénomène de foire, ils vont tous vouloir me serrer la main et parler avec moi, comme si j'étais un objet que l'on pouvait exhiber.

-Vous êtes obligé d'y aller, rappela son père. Vous représentez deux grandes familles de sangs purs. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de ne pas être présent.

-Ce n'est pas ça papa, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Lily remarqua tout de suite qu'il semblait gêner de dire la raison de son refus et elle l'incita à continuer.

-Je ne sais pas agir comme un noble, finit par avouer le jeune homme sous l'insistance de sa mère. Je n'ai pas envie de faire honte à la famille Potter…

Tous furent surpris par l'aveu du jeune homme mais Sirius sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de son filleul, attirant ainsi son attention.

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire durant ce mois. Nous allons t'apprendre à agir comme un noble…

-Vraiment ?

-Parfaitement jeune homme. Tu es l'héritier des familles Potter et Black et, en tant que Lord et comme James ne peut malheureusement plus le faire, il est de mon devoir en tant que Lord Black de veiller à ce que mon héritier reçoivent l'éducation qu'il faut pour pouvoir me succéder…

Harry regarda Draco qui lui sourit en affirmant de la tête.

-De plus, dit Narcissa avec un sourire. Bellatrix, Lily et Moi allons faire de même avec Hermione

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es censé être la petite amie d'un Lord Hermione, commenta Bellatrix sérieusement. Il faut que tu te comportes comme une future Lady et ce même, si tout le monde croit que tu es une née moldue. De plus, le soit que tu sois ma fille fait de toi une noble et donc, comme Harry, il est temps que tu reçoive une éducation dû à ton rang

-Je suis obligé d'accompagner Harry à ce bal ?

-Merci, dit ce dernier avec reproche.

-Abrutit, fit la jeune fille en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Ça me fait plaisir mais…

-Tu es obligée d'y aller ma chérie, chaque personne doit être accompagné lors d'un bal.

-De ce fait, dit Draco avec un sourire. Luna, tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour ce bal?

-Avec plaisir, répondit cette dernière en lui rendant son sourire. J'ai toujours voulue assister à un bal du ministère et de plus, Harry n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux de moi puisque je suis une fille.  
Le concerné lui tira la langue de façon très mature, faisant rire ses amis et sourire les adultes.

-Parfait, dit Lily avec un rire amuser. Nous allons faire l'éducation de Luna également alors, comme ça Hermione ne se sentira pas seule.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et sourirent.

-On commence après le déjeuner alors.

Après le déjeuner, Sirius emmena Harry à la bibliothèque du manoir pour commencer sa formation.

-Avant tout, il faut que tu lises certains livres qui t'expliquent les traditions des familles de sangs-purs.

Il agita sa baguette et cinq livres se posèrent sur la table.

-Je dois lires ses livres ? demanda Harry, les yeux rivés sur la pile.

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut commencer. Tu dois connaitre l'histoire de la famille Black et je vais aller chercher tout à l'heure les livres que celle des Potter à Gringotts.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Tu seras prêt pour le bal, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Harry sourit et Sirius sortit de la pièce. L'héritier Potter s'assit et prit le premier livre de la pile, il commença à lire l'histoire de la famille Black.

Une heure plus tard, il venait de terminer le premier livre quand Sirius arriva avec quatre autres livres.

-Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé, s'exclama ce dernier en posant les livres sur la table. Tu as avancé ?

-J'ai lus un livre mais c'est vraiment barbant.

-C'est sûr que la famille Black n'est pas une famille joyeuse. Mais suis-moi.

Harry fut surprit mais suivit son parrain dans une pièce dans laquelle il était jamais rentré. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande tapisserie représentant un arbre généalogique.

-Tu as devant toi l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black depuis le 17ème siècle.

-C'est magnifique, dit Harry.

Il regarda les visages et les noms, certains remontait des années 1600. Il remarqua également que certains visages étaient brûlés.

-Ceux qui sont brûlé représentent les gens qui ont été renié de la famille, répondit Sirius. Soit pour s'être marié à un moldus ou pour avoir quelque contact avec eux. Comme ma cousine Andromeda, qui s'est marié avec un né moldu.

Il montra une tache et Harry remarqua que cette tache se trouvait entre les noms de Bellatrix et Narcissa.

-La sœur de Cissy ?

-Exactement. Elle a été reniée par son père.

Harry regarda la tâche quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les autres noms. C'est alors qu'un nom lui sauta aux yeux.

 _« Dorea Black-Potter_

 _15 Mai 1924 – 5 Juillet 1981 »_

-Dorea…

Il suivit alors la ligne et fit le nom de son père attacher à celui de sa mère et, en dessous le sien. Mais, ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était les deux dates sous le nom de son père, confirmant ainsi sa mort.

-Tu descends des Black par ta grand-mère, fit Sirius en s'approchant. Tu es donc l'héritier légitime.

-Mais Draco…

-Narcissa est peut être une Black mais ta grand-mère était la fille du Lord Black de l'époque alors que le père de Narcissa était le cousin du Lord. C'est comme ça que les familles de sangs purs fonctionnent. Quand je mourrais, tu seras le Lord Black et ton fils ainé deviendra l'héritier.  
Harry se retourna pour prendre Sirius dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je ne veux pas te perdre comme papa…

Sirius eu petit sourire et serra son filleul dans ses bras.

-Ton père me manque énormément à moi aussi. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir mais je veux que tu saches que je veillerais sur ta mère et toi pour lui.


	41. Chapter 41

Une semaine plus tard, Harry passait ses journées à apprendre à être Lord. Il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque à lire les livres donné par Sirius. C'était vraiment barbant pour un adolescent d'apprendre tout cela.

La famille Potter avait une histoire plus passionnante que la famille Black, les deux familles étaient des familles très anciennes de sang pur et avait des parcours assez similaire. Un Black avait quand même été directeur de Poudlard et, en lisant ses exploits, Harry se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé être étudiant lors de son mandat de directeur.

Sirius venait vérifier son apprentissage en lui posant des questions auquel Harry répondit avec plus ou moins de facilité. Le Lord Black était assez sévère avec Harry, ne lui laissant passer aucune erreur. Cela obligeait Harry à travailler encore plus dur étant donné qu'il devait apprendre en un mois ce que les autres héritiers apprenaient depuis des années.

Il prenait donc ses repas dans la bibliothèque et dormait très peu la nuit, relisant encore et encore les livres pour être sûr de tout retenir. Il lui était déjà arrivé de s'endormir à la bibliothèque, complètement épuisé.

Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, prenant des notes sur la famille Potter quand le livre se referma tout seul, faisant sursauter Harry.

-Il est temps de prendre une pause, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se tourna et fut surprit de voir sa mère, baguette levé.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Bonjour quand même, le taquina t'elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je suis venu voir comment ton apprentissage se déroulait, étant donné que nous ne te voyons plus depuis une semaine...

Harry rougit en baissant la tête. Lily sourit et lui fit une pichenette sur le front

-Ce n'est pas un reproche idiot, c'est normal qu'avec si peu de temps, tu ne perds pas de temps. Heureusement, tu as hérité de mon intelligence.

Les deux rigolèrent de concert pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Je suis venue pour une autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais éloigné de Tom depuis ton retour...

Cette remarque surprit Harry qui baissa la tête. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un avait remarqué mais il avait oublié que sa mère avait une très bonne vue et qu'elle remarquait les choses beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres.

-Tu peux tout me dire mon chéri, dit Lily avec un sourire. Je suis parfaitement capable de garder des secrets et en particulier ceux de mon fils

Harry l'a regarda avec un sourire.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, commença Harry. Que c'est à cause de Dumbledore et de son sort mais...Je ne comprends pourquoi Père n'a pas su résister, je veux dire, il est un très bon sorcier et de niveau égal à Dumbledore et pourtant...Il s'est laisser contrôler par ce sort, il m'a fait du mal maman, dans le cimetière, même si Pettigrow était sous les ordres de Dumbledore, il devait également obéir aux ordres de Voldemort et c'est lui qui lui a ordonner de me torturer. Il n'a pas cherché à résister au sort à ce moment-là, il prenait son plaisir à me voir souffrir, son propre fils...

Lily écoutait son fils avec attention, elle voulait que son fils se lâche enfin.

-Au début, j'étais heureux de découvrir que j'avais un père mais, plus le temps passait, plus je réfléchissais à ce qu'il avait fait. On dit que l'amour pouvait briser tous les sorts alors, le fait que le sort n'est pas été brisé cette nuit-là. Cela pourrait signifier que Père ne m'aime pas assez fort, j'aurais pu comprendre s'il n'avait pas su qui j'étais mais il le savait, c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit.

Harry serra les poings en serrant les dents.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'aimer comme un père, finit-il par confesser. J'ai cru au début que j'y arriverais mais non, j'ai compris que je l'aimais comme un oncle mais pas comme un père. Je n'y arrive pas car, pour moi, la place de cet amour est déjà prise...

-Prise par James...

-Oui, je n'ai plus de souvenir de lui mais je sais que c'est lui qui s'est occuper de moi, qui m'a donner tous son amour pendant cette année alors qu'il savait que je n'étais pas de son sang. Père lui n'a jamais été présent pour moi, pour me protéger m'va-t-il dit mais je n'arrive pas à oublier Papa, j'en suis incapable...Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre pour penser cela...

Il s'interrompit en sentant une main prendre son menton, il tourna les yeux vers sa mère qui lui sourit.

-Ne penses plus jamais ça Harry, tu n'es pas un monstre parce que tu n'arrives pas à aimer Tom comme il se doit. James est mon mari et il le restera toujours dans mon cœur, malgré la présence de Tom à mes côtés. Parfois, quand je suis avec lui, cela me rappelle les moments passé avec James. Les personnes qui nous sont cher restent à jamais dans notre cœur.

-Vraiment ?

-Parfaitement, j'ai le parfait exemple. Tu sais que j'ai été la meilleure amie de Severus pendant des années.

-Oui...

-Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, il m'arrive parfois de penser à la personne qu'il était avant que Dumbledore n'arrives à l'avoir sous sa coupe et cela me réchauffe le cœur de revoir des photos ou de me remémorer des souvenirs.

Elle déplaça sa main pour l'a posé sur sa joue.

-Tom sait très bien la place que James avait pour nous et il sait que cela prendra du temps pour qu'il se fasse une place dans notre cœur. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache.

Lily sourit et se leva, elle embrassa son fils sur le front et sortit de la pièce, le laissant à ses études. Elle se rendit dans le salon où Tom l'attendait, ce dernier était adosser à la fenêtre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit l'homme en regardant la jeune femme.

-Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir Tom...

-Je ne lui en veux pas Lily, je peux comprendre qu'il a du mal. Le contraire m'aurait étonné...

La jeune femme s'approcha et s'assit au coin du feu.

-La réaction qu'il a eu lors de ma résurrection, c'était dû à l'état de choc, découvrir que l'on à tuer son père a sûrement dû être un véritable choc pour lui...

Lily le regarda avec un regard triste.

-Je sais très bien que je n'arriverais jamais à remplacer James dans son cœur et c'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas faire...

-Tom...

-Après tout, continua t'il sans un regard pour la mère de famille, fixant toujours la fenêtre. C'est lui qui à élever Harry depuis sa naissance, c'est donc lui son père, si l'attaque n'avait pas eu lieu, Harry n'aurait jamais su que j'étais son père et j'aurais préféré que cela se passe comme ça.

Il tourna les yeux vers Lily qui le fixait avec un regard triste.

-Harry t'aimes Tom, tu ne dois pas en douter...

-Je sais qu'il m'aime, je n'en ai jamais douté Lily.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de Tom. Ce dernier l'a fixa avec un sourire.

-Je sais aussi que, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pourrais jamais remplacer James dans ton cœur. Il est et restera ton mari.

Il prit les mains de Lily et les embrassa.

-Cette nuit qu'on à passer ensemble m'a comblé, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu m'as fait découvrir un sentiment que je ne croyais ne jamais ressentir et je t'en remercie énormément.


	42. Chapter 42

Deux semaines après, Harry avait réussi à tout retenir, il répondait parfaitement aux questions posées par Sirius qui était impressionner par la rapidité d'apprentissage de son filleul.

De leurs côtés, Hermione et Luna n'étaient pas en reste non plus, la vie d'une Lady n'était pas de tout repos, elle ne devait pas faire honte à son mari et devait donc suivre la même éducation que les Lords à quelques différences. Elles devaient savoir gérer les finances de la famille et tenir une maison malgré qu'ils possèdent des elfes de maison.

Les deux devaient également savoir tenir une conversation et parler de manière noble. Les Blacks, cela en grande partie dû à leur propre éducation ne laissait rien passer aux adolescents.

Toute la famille se trouvait pour le petit déjeuner, comme d'habitude, les Blacks parlaient de la progression de leurs élèves. Harry lui gardait un œil sur son père, depuis quelques jours, Tom semblait malade mais il ne montrait rien. Néanmoins, Harry pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il n'était pas bien et, en regardant sa mère, Harry savait qu'elle aussi se doutait de quelque chose.

Soudain, La gazette du sorcier arriva. Harry l'a pris et fut surprit de voir la photo du professeur McGonnagall en première page. Sans attendre, il étala le journal sur la table, alertant tous le monde.

-Harry ? demanda Lily.

Elle se tut en voyant la première page et, en un regard insita son fils à lire à voix haute.

« _Minerva McGonnagall nommée nouvelle directrice de Poudlard_ »

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, fit Lily avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de reprendre sa lecture

« _A la suite de l'arrestation et de l'emprisonnement de l'ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore plus tôt dans l'année. Le ministère de la magie à pris la décision de nommée la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, Minerva McGonnagall pour remplacer le directeur._

 _Dès sa prise de fonction il a y seulement deux semaines, la nouvelle directrice à décider de changer beaucoup de chose au sein de l'établissement. Elle a d'abord décider de renvoyer le professeur Severus Rogue qui enseignait les potions depuis 15 ans à cause de ses actions plus que douteuses lors de la direction de Dumbledore._

 _Il lui faut donc trouver avant le début de l'année trois nouveaux professeurs ainsi que le nouveau directeur de la maison Gryffondor._

 _Il faut également prendre compte que Dolores Ombrage, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à donner sa démission en Juin dernier, souhaitant retourner travailler en tant que sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge._

 _Espérons que la nouvelle directrice saura mieux dirigée l'école que son prédécesseur_ »

Ce fut le silence complet après la lecture du jeune homme. Puis Hermione prit le journal pour mieux regarder.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle, dit Draco avec un sourire. On est sûr qu'on sera tranquille quand on retournera à Poudlard.

-C'est certain, confirma Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien mais confirma de la tête. Avoir McGonnagall comme nouvelle directrice étant une très bonne nouvelle. Harry avait compris que son ancien professeur de métamorphose ne suivait plus Dumbledore depuis qu'il était à Azkaban, elle lui avait prouvé un grand nombre de fois durant l'année. Harry avait toujours eu un grand respect pour cette femme qui avait connus ses parents et surtout, qui était la plus juste des professeurs.

-Il reste à voir qui elle va choisir comme nouveau professeur.

-Il faut un nouveau professeur de métamorphose, de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela était déjà dur de trouver un seul professeur alors en trouver trois en deux mois.

-Je suis sûre que McGonnagall peut y arriver, commenta Lily. Elle a survécu à une guerre, trouver trois professeurs sera un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

-Du moment qu'elle ne nous mettes des professeurs comme Ombrage.

-Par pitié non, s'exclama Harry en s'écroulant sur sa chaise. Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore a pu permettre à un monstre comme elle d'enseigner la magie à des jeunes. C'est un cauchemar embulant cette femme. Je suis sûr que McGonnagall l'a renvoyer…Fudge à surement du payer la gazette pour faire passer son renvoie pour une démission.

Harry souffla un bon coup avant de replier le journal et de recommencer à manger, rapidement suivit par les autres et bientôt, les discussions reprirent mais cette fois-ci sur le choix des professeurs.

Après le repas, Harry se leva et sortit de table pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pour continuer à travailler.

-Harry

Il se retourna pour voir Tom s'approcher de lui.

-Je peux te parler en privée ?

Harry affirma de la tête et ils partirent dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Tom mit un sortilège de silence et s'assit sur le lit en entrainant Harry avec lui.

-Je voulais parler avec toi pour t'annoncer quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tom le regarda quelques secondes avant de respirer fortement.

-J'y est longuement réfléchit et j'ai pris la décision de partir.

-Partir ?

-De retourner de là où tu m'a fait sortir.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre quand soudain, il comprit.

-Tu veux mourir ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'appartiens plus au monde des vivants et je vois bien que ma présence fait souffrir beaucoup de monde, à commencer par toi…

-Ce n'est pas vrai…

-Ne me mens pas Harry, je vois bien que depuis le début des vacances, tu m'évites comme la peste et je vous ai entendus ta mère et toi l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque.

Cette révélation choqua Harry, il ne voulait pas que Tom connaisse cela. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ne le sois pas, coupa Tom. Je comprends parfaitement. Après tout, pendant plus de dix ans, tu m'as considéré comme ton ennemi et le fait que tu es découvert que j'étais ton père t'a énormément perturbés.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son fils. Il le fit se tourner vers lui et lui leva le menton.

-Je veux que tu saches que je t'aimes et je veux que tu saches aussi que tu es la seule chose que j'ai réussi dans toute ma vie.

Harry le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Tom lui embrassa le front et Harry ferma les yeux avant de s'effondrer quelques secondes plus tard. Tom le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

-Je voulais te dire cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu t'en souviendras en temps voulu.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le déposa sur son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui embrasser de nouveau le front.

-Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je partes.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43: Résultats tant attendus

Le 30 Juillet était enfin arriver et les quatre adolescents était stresser à cause de cela mais aussi parce que c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils connaitraient les résultats de leurs Buses. Luna qui passait en 5ème année et donc, allait passer ses Buses que l'année prochaine était la seule de la bande à ne pas s'inquiéter. Les mères de famille étaient tout aussi stresser que leurs enfants, toutes les trois savaient que l'avenir de leur enfant dépendaient en grande partie des résultats de ses buses. Les hommes de la maison en étaient assez amuser et Sirius n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer gentiment de ses cousines.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon quand deux hiboux entrèrent. Bellatrix prit les lettres et les distribuèrent aux quatre. Harry ouvrit son enveloppe pour y trouver l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard et un deuxième parchemin qui contenait les résultats de ses examens. Il le prit et respira une bonne fois avant de l'ouvrir. Il avait réussi presque toutes ses buses. Obtenant même un Optimal en Défense contre les forces du mal, un Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose, Sortilège et Soins aux créatures magiques et un Acceptable en Potions, Astronomie et Histoire de la magie. Il avait eu un Désolant en Divination mais Harry s'en fichait, il avait déjà prévu d'abandonner la divination depuis sa troisième année. Il était aussi heureux d'avoir réussi l'épreuve de Potion, cela lui permettait de choisir l'école de son père au terme de sa dernière année.

-Alors ? demanda Lily en s'approchant. Je dois rire ou pleurer ?

Harry ne dit rien mais lui tendis le parchemin. Lily lui prit aussitôt des mains et le lit scrupuleusement, faisant sourire son fils. Il tourna les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que Narcissa et Bellatrix avaient fait la même chose avec leurs enfants. Les adolescents se regardèrent, exaspérer par le comportement de leur mère.

-C'est merveilleux, s'écria Lily en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis si fière de toi mon chéri.

-Merci maman.

Et Lily avait de quoi être fière, elle ne pensait pas que son fils n'aurait raté qu'une Buse, après tout ce qui s'est passer cette année. Elle embrassa le crâne de son fils qui sourit et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine. Pour certains, cela était ridicule d'un adolescent de 15 ans soit ainsi dans les bras de sa mère mais pour toutes les personnes présentes, cette scène entre le fils et la mère était adorable et tous savaient qu'Harry avait besoin de ses gestes d'affection et que Lily ne se gênait jamais de lui donner..

Ils se séparèrent et Lily tendit le parchemin à Sirius.

-Où est père ? demanda Harry, réalisant subitement son absence.

-Il dort encore, il va très mal ses derniers temps…

-J'espère que ça ira mieux.

-Je l'espère aussi, je vais aller lui montrer tes résultats, cela lui fera plaisir.

Harry affirma de la tête et regarda sa mère partir avant que Sirius ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Félicitation mon grand !

-Merci Sirius.

Ils s'approchèrent d'Hermione et de Bellatrix qui semblait d'excellente humeur.

-J'ai toutes mes buses, dit fièrement Hermione. Et toi ?

-Toutes sauf Divination.

-Ce n'est pas une grande perte, soupira Hermione en croissant les bras. Tu avais déjà décider d'arrêter.

-Moi aussi, fit Draco en s'approchant d'eux. J'ai tous sauf Divination. Si mon père ne m'avait pas forcer à choisir cette option, j'aurais abandonner comme Hermione dès la première année.  
-J'ai aussi voulu le faire mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire encore remarquer, dit Harry en regardant son petit ami. Pour tout dire, J'aurais bien voulu essayer l'arithmancie…

-Vraiment ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Oui, un jour, tu as laisser trainer un devoir et j'y ai jeter un coup d'œil. Ca à l'air intéressant, plus que la divination en tout cas.

-C'est sûr. Mais si tu veux, je t'expliquerais l'arithmancie.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Tu es géniale rougit et encore plus quand Harry lui embrassa la joue. Les deux se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous comptez continuer le cours de soins aux créatures magiques ? demanda soudainement Draco.

-Je voulais savoir les résultats de mes Buses mais je penses que je vais continuer, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. De plus, cela ferait de la peine à Hagrid si je décidais d'abandonner ses cours, il n'y a que nous qui y montrons assez d'intérêt.

-Tu n'as pas tords, dit Draco. De plus, depuis que j'ai décidé de me « calmer » avec lui, je trouve que ses cours sont assez intéressant, j'aimes beaucoup le fait qu'il nous montre des créatures spectaculaire.

-C'est vrai, fit Hermione. J'ai vraiment apprécié cette année le cours sur les Sombrals, c'était assez intéressant même je n'ai pas envie de pouvoir en voir un jour.

Les deux approuvèrent de la tête.

-Je penses que l'on est tous les trois d'accord pour continuer les Soins aux créatures magiques, constata Harry.

-Je suis partante moi.

-Pareil.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que Narcissa ne s'approche d'eux, les résultats de Draco toujours dans la main.

-De tels résultats méritent une fête, s'exclama Narcissa.

-Pourquoi pas dans deux jours, le 1 Aout.

-Excellente idée.

Harry sourit et décida d'aller voir son père. Il monta dans la chambre et frappa. Quand il entra, il vit Tom, assis sur son lit avec Lily à ses côtés.

-Je me doutais que tu allais venir, fit l'homme en tendant une main.

Harry s'approcha et l'a prit, Tom le fit asseoir au plus prêt de lui.

-Félicitation.

-Merci. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Un peu faible pour ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il posa une main sur la joue de son fils qui l'a prit de ses deux mains. Il était vraiment inquiet pour son père qui semblait s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Il savait que sa mère était toute aussi inquiète que lui mais savait mieux le cacher que lui.

-Je supposes que tu vas arrêter la divination…

-C'est prévu depuis des années, dès le début de ma 3ème année. J'en peux plus d'entendre le professeur Trelawney prédire ma mort à chaque cours. Cela devient rapidement énervant.  
Les deux adultes rigolèrent.

-J'ai également vu que tu avais eu un Optimal en Défense contre les forces du mal. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard ?

-J'hésitais entre Auror et Médicomage, je ne sais pas...

-Si tu hésites, dit Lily. Fais les deux….

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, la formation d'Auror dure trois et celle de médicomage également. Si tu es prêt à étudier encore pendant 6 ans….Cela serait un sacré avantage…

-Ta mère à raison. Un auror qui à des compétences en médicomagie est assez rare et cela sera un avantage certains. Et le contraire aussi, un médicomage ayant suivit une formation d'auror pourrait être utile.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore deux ans pour me décider.

-Tu as raison. Mais dit toi que étudier six ans de plus n'est pas une perte de temps.

Les deux hommes de la famille se regardèrent. Tous les deux savaient que Lily était un peu la Hermione de sa génération, elle adorait apprendre et cela amusait beaucoup le père et le fils.

La petite famille restèrent à parler le reste de la journée, profitant de ce moment d'intimité en famille.


	44. Chapter 44: Le bal du ministère

Chapitre 44: Le bal du ministère !

L'heure du bal du ministère était arriver et tous se préparaient. Ceux qui ne pouvait s'y rendre aidaient les autres.

Harry se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait opté pour une tenue Moldu mais avec une robe de sorcier au dessus, comme portait les élèves de Poudlard. Il avait donc une chemise bordeaux foncée et une cravate assortit qu'il essayait de nouer

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir sa mère, elle s'approcha de lui et s'occupa de nouer sa cravate.

-C'était toujours moi qui nouait les cravates de mon père, commenta t'elle. Ma mère et ma sœur avait une horreur de le faire.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue quand elle eut terminée. Celle-ci sourit et prit les mains d'Harry

-Je ne pensais pas te voir ainsi un jour, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Maman….

Lily ne dit rien mais caressa la joue de son fils.

-J'aurais tellement aimée te voir grandir et être là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin…

-Maman….Tu as déjà fait tellement de chose, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps. Le passée est le passée, nous sommes ensemble maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Lily sourit et serra son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier nicha sa tête dans la chevelure rousse de sa mère, fermant doucement les yeux.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le salon où Draco était déjà présent. Au plus grand étonnement des deux Potter, le jeune homme avait lui aussi opté pour un costume semblable à Harry à l'exception de la chemise qui était grise.

-Quel choix étonnant Draco, commenta Lily avec un sourire. J'aurais cru que tu porterais une tenue purement sorcière.

-En effet, j'ai voulu un peu changer. Pour montrer que ce n'était plus mon père qui dirigeait la famille Malfoy.

-Très bon choix très cher, commenta une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir que Sirius avait eu la même idée qu'eux.

-Il ne reste plus que les femmes, fit le Lord Black. Qui, comme d'habitude sont les dernières à être prête

Celles-ci arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, tous étaient sous le choc.

Narcissa, qui était la cavalière de Sirius portait une robe bleu clair classique et avaient attacher ses cheveux en une queue basse.

Luna portait pour sa part portait une robe bordeaux à manche courtes et avait attacher ses cheveux en une longue tresse où des étoiles étaient accrocher, rappelant ainsi sobrement son côté « folle ».

Mais pour Harry, la plus incroyable était sans aucun doute Hermione. La jeune fille portait une robe grise clair qui l'a faisait ressembler à une princesse. Ses cheveux étaient attacher en un chignon avec de légère mèches pendait sur son visage.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son cavalier qui l'a dévorait littéralement des yeux.

-Si je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je pourrais jurer que tu es sous le charme.

-Désolé Hermione mais…Tu es tout simplement magnifique.

La jeune fille rougit.

-Ne te moque pas de moi…

-Il a raison, intervient Draco. Je suis dans son cas mais je trouves aussi que tu es magnifique.  
Hermione sourit et prit les pans de sa robe avant de faire une révérence digne d'une Lady.

-De tel compliment me comble de bonheur, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Si je peux me permettre, je vous trouves très plaisant à regarder messieurs.

Les deux sourirent et firent les mêmes compliments à Luna qui s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Il est temps d'y aller, dit Sirius en regardant sa montre. Il est bientôt 18h

Tous s'approchèrent du portoloin.

-Faites attention à vous ! fit Bellatrix en s'approchant d'eux.

-Promis Bella, fit Draco avec un sourire.

Le portoloin s'activa, ils arrivèrent dans le hall du ministère. Ils furent accueillit par un elfe de maison qui les emmenèrent dans la salle de bal. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Sirius, en tant que Lord, entra en premier avec Narcissa, suivit par Draco et Luna et enfin, Harry et Hermione fermèrent la marche. Harry était assez nerveux et Hermione le sentit, elle lui serra la main.

-Ah, fit le ministre en s'approchant. Voici enfin notre vedette.

-Bonjour Monsieur le ministre, fit Harry en lui tendant la main.

-Je suis ravi de vous voir parmi nous mon cher Harry, répondit le ministre en lui serrant la main. Sans vous, cette fête n'aurait pas de raison d'être.

-Merci, je suppose que vous connaissez ma cavalière, Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille fit une révérence.

-Bien sûr, je suis également ravie de vous avoir parmi nous Miss Granger.

-Le plaisir est partager Monsieur le ministre.

-Il y a de nombreux sorciers qui souhaitent vous rencontrer Mr Potter.

Harry leva la main, arrêtant ainsi le ministre.

-Je tiens à être clair tout de suite, fit Harry. Je suis venu ici pour m'amuser, je ne veux pas être présenter à d'autres sorciers et être exposer comme un phénomène de foire.

-Mais Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, intervient Sirius. Mon héritier à décider de venir à cette fête pour s'amuser et représenter la famille Potter. S'il ne veut rencontrer personne, c'est son droit et ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider. Mon filleul n'est pas un phénomène de foire. Il a accomplit son devoir en éliminant Voldemort mais maintenant, je penses qu'il mérite d'avoir une vie d'adolescent comme les autres.

-Bien sûr Monsieur Black, fit le ministre, surprit par les paroles du Lord et l'attitude de son héritier. Il en sera fait ainsi.

-Merci.

Harry partit ensuite de son côté, Hermione à sa suite. Le groupe d'adolescents marcha à la recherche d'une table.

-Harry !

Le concerner se retourna et sourit en voyant Neville s'avancer vers eux avec sa cavalière qui surprit beaucoup Draco.

-Daphnée ?

En effet, Daphnée Greengrass était la cavalière de Neville. Elle portait une robe vert bouteille et ses cheveux étaient lâcher.

-Tu es la cavalière de Neville ? s'étonna le blond

-En effet, tu n'es pas le seul à t'être rapproché des Gryffondor cette année Draco.

-Pourquoi nous l'avoir cacher ? demanda Harry.

-Parce que je ne savais pas si vous détestiez Neville et je voulais prendre aucun risque.

-Daphnée, saches que j'adores Neville et je ne détestes pas tous les Gryffondor, il arrives même parfois que le fait d'en être un me manque.

-Hermione et toi manquiez a beaucoup de Gryffondor, fit Neville. Depuis que vous êtes partit, Weasley essaie de faire sa loi et beaucoup l'ont suivit.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, fit Hermione.

-Mais d'autres en revanche n'ont pas cru ce qu'il disait sur toi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? demanda Luna, curieuse.

-Il disait que tu avais demander à Dumbledore pour aller à Serpentard et que, par conséquent, tu avais trahit les Gryffondor.

-Mais il est complètement taré ce mec, fit Draco, abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Les deux anciens Gryffondor affirmèrent de la tête. Un silence plana après cela, silence qui fut briser par Neville.

-Harry, Fred et ses frères, Charlie et Bill sont là. Ils aimeraient te parler.

Harry était étonner. Pas par le fait que Fred voulait lui parler mais surtout que Bill et Charlie le voulaient également. Il ne savait pas si les deux ainés était avec leurs parents car il ne les avait pas vu dans le souvenir d'Hermione.

-Tu pourrais me conduire à eux ?

-Bien sûr.

Le reste du groupe le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et Harry remarqua rapidement les deux roux.

-Harry, fit Fred avec un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Comment tu vas mon vieux ?

-Très bien Fred, et toi ?

-A merveille. Tu connais déjà mes frères, Bill et Charlie.

-Bonjour Bill, fit Harry en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour Harry, fit l'ainé de la famille Weasley en lui serrant la main. Je suis ravi de te revoir, même si j'aurais aimé le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

Harry lui sourit et lança un regard à Draco qui comprit, le jeune Malfoy sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.

-Je vais aller droit au but, commença Harry après avoir serré la main de Charlie. Est-ce que vous êtes avec Dumbledore ou pas ?

-Au début oui pour ma part, dit Bill. Il aidait notre famille et j'étais content. Mais, lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, j'ai découvert que Dumbledore prévoyait déjà de te marier avec ma sœur alors que tu ne nous connaissais pas. J'ai trouvé cela suspect.

-Ce n'était que le début, continua Charlie. Notre mère a ensuite mis dans la tête de Ron de devenir ton meilleur ami pour pouvoir profiter de ta gloire. Elle à également fait de Ginny une fille capricieuse étant donné qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle deviendrait Lady Potter.

-Cette femme est un monstre, fit Hermione avant de rougir en regardant les Weasley Désolée…

-Ne t'excuses pas, l'a rassura Bill avec un sourire. Même si c'est ma mère, je pense la même chose que toi. C'était une mère très aimante mais, après la mort de de Voldemort par Harry, elle a subitement changer. Je ne l'a reconnais plus.

-Moi non plus. Et quand elle nous a parler d'utiliser Lily Potter pour te récupérer, j'ai trouvés cela tellement horrible que j'ai décidé de me dissocier de cette famille.

-J'ai décidé de faire la même chose. Je ne peux pas rester liée à une famille qui se sert des autres.

-Tu n'avais pas intérêt de toute manière, fit une voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et sourit en voyant Fleur Delacour s'approcher. Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et Harry, en parfait gentleman lui embrasa la main.

-Bonjour Fleur, ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

-Je suis aussi heureuse de te voir Harry.

-Tu es la cavalière de Bill ?

-Oui. Et sa petite amie.

Bill semblait gêné, Fleur sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant encore plus rougir.

-Tu es au courant ? demanda Hermione en lui serrant la main.

-Oui, Bill m'a tout expliquer peu de temps après le procès de Dumbledore. Cet homme est un vrai monstre.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, commenta Draco.

-Voilà pourquoi je voulais te voir, intervient Bill en regardant Harry. Je voulais que tu saches que nous sommes de ton côté et surtout que tu nous pardonneras de ne pas être intervenu pour t'aider.

Harry allait répondre quand Hermione le tira, attirant son attention.

-Avant de donner ta réponse, j'aimerais te parler.

Harry fut surprit mais approuva de la tête et suivit Hermione à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?

-Je sais que tu penses que Bill et Charlie te mènent en bateau, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils disent la vérité.

-Avoue tout de même que c'est difficile à croire.

-Harry, je n'ai jamais vu Bill ou Charlie lors des réunions de Dumbledore. Quand Molly en parlait, elle était distante et froide et il s'agit pourtant de ses deux ainés. Au pire, demandes leur de faire un serment inviolable, tu verras s'ils sont sincères ou pas.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie, indécis. Celle-ci lui prit les mains et les embrassa.

-Fait-moi confiance Harry, et si jamais je me trompe, tu pourras te venger sur moi, je ne broncherais pas.

Harry rigola et embrassa la main d'Hermione avec un sourire. Ils repartirent rejoindre les autres.

-J'ai réfléchis, dit Harry en jetant un regard à Hermione. Et j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance mais je souhaiterais que vous fassiez un serment inviolable, on ait jamais trop prudent.

Les deux ainés se regardèrent, surprit mais acceptèrent.

-Vous deux aussi, dit Draco en se tournant vers Neville et Daphnée. Vous en savez trop.

-Aucun problème pour moi, fit Neville.

Daphnée affirma de la tête. Tout le groupe se mit encore plus à l'écart et ils firent le serment inviolable. Ils parlèrent encore et Harry eu la confirmation que Dumbledore savait pour Tom et Bellatrix.

-Harry…

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir le ministre lui demander de venir. Il s'approcha, laissant les autres parler entre eux.

-Je sais que vous m'aviez demander de ne pas être déranger, dit Fudge. Mais une personne tenait vraiment à vous parler.

Il montra un homme qu'Harry reconnu aussitôt comme étant Alastor Maugrey, ancien auror et surtout ami de Dumbledore

-Vous connaissez Monsieur Maugrey.

-En effet, dit Harry en tendant la main.

-Potter, fit Fol Œil en lui serrant la main. Vous semblez vous méfier.

-Il y a de quoi non ? J'ai cru pendant un an que vous étiez mon professeur alors qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

L'œil magique de Fol Œil regarda Harry et ce dernier était assez intimidé par cela mais arriva à le cacher.

-Vous vous méfiez aussi de moi à cause de mon amitié avec Dumbledore.

-En effet, cet homme à gâcher ma vie et le fait qu'un homme disant être son ami désire me parler me donne une bonne raison de me méfier, vous ne croyez pas ?

Alastor paru impressionner par les mots d'Harry.

-Je vois que ce sale Mangemort vous a tout de même appris une chose qui vous sera utile. Vous méfiez des gens. Vos parents auraient été fier de vous Potter, vous pouvez me croire.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit la main.

-Je voulais vous parler pour savoir si ce que disait Dumbledore de vous étaient vrai et je peux dire qu'il s'est totalement trompé. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Harry regarda Fol Œil avec méfiance avant de lui serrer la main.

-Au plaisir également Monsieur Maugrey.

Maugrey se retourna et Harry le regarda, persuadé que l'homme le regardait toujours derrière son dos grâce à son œil magique. Il retourna ensuite vers les autres qui avaient tout entendu.

-Ca va Harry ?

-Parfaitement bien, c'est juste un peu troublant de voir le vrai Fol Œil.

-C'est sûr.

-Au fait Neville, Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci Harry.

De la musique se mit alors à retentir. Harry sourit et tendit la main à Hermione.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir.

Tous les couples allèrent sur la piste de danse. Harry aimait danser avec Hermione, cela lui permit de penser à autre chose. A la fin de la danse, Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser, baiser auquel Harry répondit. Ils devaient être ensemble après tout.

A 20h, le ministre fit un petit discours et proposa à Harry de parler. Le jeune homme soupira mais ne pouvait pas refuser. Il monta sur l'estrade et prit la place du ministre.

-Merci. Bonsoir à tous, je suis assez surprit de voir autant de monde aujourd'hui. Cela fait en effet un an que Lord Voldemort à définitivement périt et donc, cela fait aussi un an que la guerre est finit. C'est une occasion de faire la fête alors, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, amusez-vous »

Il descendit ensuite de scène sous le regard médusé du ministre.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans les alentours de 21h. Ils reprirent le portoloin et constatèrent que tous le monde dormait.

-Avant que vous alliez vous coucher, fit Sirius avec un sourire. Je voulais dire que vous avez été parfait. Surtout vous deux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione. On aurait vraiment dit que vous avez eu une éducation de Lord et de Lady normal.

-Merci Sirius.

Sirius sourit et embrassa Harry sur le front.

 ** _Voici un chapitre un peu plus long, en espérant que vous plaira._**


	45. Chapter 45: L'anniversaire d'Harry

Chapitre 45; L'anniversaire d'Harry

Le lendemain, la maison était en fête, en effet, Harry fêtait aujourd'hui ses 16 ans.

Le jeune garçon fut réveiller par son petit ami qui lui apporta son petit déjeuner au lit constitué de tous ce qu'il aimait

-Joyeux anniversaire mon ange, fit Draco avec un sourire.

Sourire qu'Harry lui rendit avant de l'embrasser.

-Merci Dray

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la salle de réception vers 14h, celle-ci avait été décoré avec les couleurs de Gryffondor, cela le surprit beaucoup.

-Tu as passer plus de temps à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard, lui expliqua Draco. C'est ta mère qui as choisi la décoration.

Harry lui sourit. Lily s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri, dit-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

-Merci maman.

-Bon anniversaire Harry, fit Hermione en lui sautant dessus.

Cela fit rire le jeune homme qui l'a serra dans ses bras. Toutes les autres personnes lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire. Harry fut alors surprit de voir les trois Weasley accompagné de Fleur ainsi que Neville et Daphnée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda t'il après que Fleur l'ai lâché

-C'est Hermione et Draco qui nous ont invité hier soir, fit Charlie avec un sourire gêné. Pendant que tu parlais avec Fol Œil. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas…

-Pas le moins du monde, le rassura Harry avec un sourire. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir.

-Je n'allais certainement pas rater ça, fit Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Comment tu as fait avec ta mère ?

-J'ai dit que j'allais aider Bill chez lui, c'est passer comme une lettre à la poste.

Harry sourit.

-Comment va ta grand-mère ? demanda Draco à Neville.

-Très bien, elle te souhaite un bon anniversaire.

-Elle sait que tu venais ici ? demanda Harry, ayant du mal à y croire.

-Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à t'inquiétiez, fit aussitôt Neville en voyant l'air inquiet d'Harry. Elle n'est pas une pro Dumbledore. Elle a toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas net et c'était encore pire après la défaite de Voldemort. Elle ne lui fait plus du tout confiance

-Ca c'est sûr, fit Daphnée avec une voix dégoutée. Il faut être abrutit pour accorder sa confiance à un vieux fou comme Dumbledore.

Harry fut soulager. Il était heureux de pouvoir passer son anniversaire avec toutes les personnes qui lui était cher. Il décida alors de profiter pleinement cette journée.

-Il fait très beau aujourd'hui, fit Lily en s'approchant d'eux. Pourquoi n'iriez pas faire un match de Quidditch dans le jardin ?

-On peut ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, répondit Lily. Je sais que tu adores le Quidditch et c'est ton anniversaire.

-C'est une excellente idée Mrs Potter, fit Draco avec un sourire. Si tout le monde participe, on peut faire un match.

-Je suis partant, fit Fred.

-Je veux bien, fit Hermione, surprenant Harry. C'est ton anniversaire après tout, je peux bien faire un effort.

-Je t'adores Hermione.

-Je sais.

Tous les autres acceptèrent. Ils filèrent dans le jardin où Kreattur avait déjà tout installé. Ils firent les équipes : Charlie, Fred, Neville, Hermione et Harry contre Daphnée, Luna, Fleur, Bill et Draco. Harry et Draco étaient les attrapeurs. Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Hermione les Poursuiveurs. Fred et Daphnée les batteurs et enfin, Neville et Luna était les gardiens.

Le match se termina une heure après avec la victoire de l'équipe d'Harry. Le match aurait pu se terminer beaucoup plus rapidement mais tous avaient décider de le prolonger le plus longtemps possible. Les scores étaient serrer mais Harry avait attraper le vif d'or, permettant à son équipe de gagner. Mais le résultat importait peu, c'était plus le bonheur d'avoir jouer au Quidditch tous ensemble.

-C'était super, fit Harry.

-Tu l'as dit, tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Harry lui tira la langue.

-Il faudrait mieux rentrer maintenant, fit Bill en descendant.

Tous le suivirent.

L'heure des cadeaux arriva rapidement. Narcissa conduisit Harry vers une table et, d'un coup de baguette, une montagne de cadeau apparu. Elle était encore plus grande que pour l'anniversaire de Draco. Harry était assez gêné de voir tous ses cadeaux. Il jeta un regard à sa mère qui lui sourit.

Il reçut des livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal de la part d'Hermione et Remus. Des livres sur la botanique et les créatures magiques de la part de Neville et Daphnée Des vêtements de Lord de la part de Narcissa. Une réplique de son éclair de feu de la part de Bellatrix. Des farces et attrapes de la part de Fred.

-Attention, fit ce dernier. Ils sont Made In Weasley.

-Dans ce cas, fit Hermione en s'approchant d'Harry. Préviens-nous quand tu les utilises, pour qu'on puisse se cacher.

Cela fit rire toutes les personnes présentes. Harry reprit alors l'ouverture de ses cadeaux.  
Il reçut des romans français de la part de Fleur, des sucreries de la part de Bill et Charlie. Il reçut des biscuits de la part d'Hagrid ainsi qu'une lettre lui donnant des nouvelles de Buck.  
Son regard tomba alors sur un gros paquet qui bougeait. Harry le prit.

-C'est de ma part, fit Sirius.

Harry le regarda, surprit. Il souleva le couvercle et fut surprit par le contenu. A l'intérieur de la boite se trouvait un petit chiot noir.

-Mais Sirius…

Harry prit le chiot dans ses bras, il semblait n'avoir que quelques semaines

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un chenil, fit Sirius. Il s'agit de la même race que ma force d'animagus. C'est un chien magique, il agit comme un familier. De plus, j'ai demander à McGonnagall et elle accepte que tu le prennes pour aller à Poudlard

-Il est magnifique, fit Harry en caressant la bête. Merci Sirius.

-Et ce n'est pas tout.

Il prit un autre paquet qu'il tendit à Harry. Ce dernier donna le chiot à Lily et prit le paquet. Il l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un livre « Comment devenir un animagus »

-Tu acceptes de m'apprendre à devenir un animagus ?

-Bien sûr. Je te l'avais promis non ?

Harry lui sauta au cou, fou de joie. Cela faisait un an qu'il demandait à Sirius de lui apprendre à devenir un animagus. Il était fou de joie.

-Tu as d'autres cadeaux à ouvrir.

Harry le relâcha et continua à ouvrir ses cadeaux, il arriva à celui de Draco, il s'agissait d'un bracelet en argent. Il finit par le cadeau de sa mère. Il s'agissait d'un collier avec un pendentif représentant un Griffon.

-Ouvre le, lui dit Lily.

Harry le fit, à l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de lui bébé, avec ses parents. Ils semblaient si heureux.

-Merci maman, fit Harry, souriant.

Il l'attacha autour de son cou et alla embrasser sa mère qui le serra dans ses bras.  
-Il ne manque plus que mon cadeau.

Ils se tournèrent vers Tom, ce dernier sourit et s'approcha.

-Mon cadeau est un peu spécial, il faut aller dans le salon.

Ils le suivirent dans le salon. Ils remarquèrent alors que ce dernier avait été dégagé des meubles. Tom sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule en latin. Une lumière blanche éblouit alors la pièce, aveuglant tout le monde.

Quand la lumière diminua, Harry reporta son attention au centre de la pièce et il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Devant lui se tenait un homme qu'il reconnut entre mille.

-C'est impossible, fit Hermione.

-Et pourtant si, fit l'homme, amusé.

Harry ne pouvait se détacher de lui, il n'arrivait à y croire. L'homme tourna son regard vers lui et sourit.

-Bon anniversaire Harry, dit-il avec un sourire.

Cela ramena le jeune homme sur terre. Sans réfléchir, il courut pour se jeter dans les bras de James Potter. Ce dernier sourit et serra Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer.

-Papa…

-Ne pleures pas Harry, fit James avec un sourire.

-Mais comment ? demanda Lily, elle aussi aux bords des larmes.

-C'est grâce à Tom, fit James en regardant son épouse. Mais je pense qu'il est le plus apte à vous expliquer.

-Voilà, commença Tom en s'asseyant. Comme vous savez tous, Dumbledore m'a lancé un sort pour noircir mon âme. Eh bien, quand Harry m'a fait revenir, je pensais que j'en était débarrasser mais, j'ai découverts qu'il en restait encore des parcelles du sort et cela a beaucoup affecté ma santé…

-Que voulez-vous dire Maitre ? demanda Bellatrix.

-Ce que je veux dire Bella, c'est que Dumbledore à bien prévu son coup. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que, une fois le sort détruit, il atténue gravement la santé.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui Lily, ce sort me tue à petit feux. Et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour changer ça.

Cette réponse fut un choc.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai décider de faire une dernière chose de bien avant de mourir. J'ai trouvé une formule qui permet de réssussiter les morts au prix de sa propre vie.

Son regard se tourna vers Harry.

-Je sais très bien que, malgré tous mes efforts. Je ne serais que ton géniteur. Nos parents ne sont pas ceux qui nous mettent au monde, ce sont ceux qui nous élèvent et qui nous donnent leur amour. Ce que je n'ai pas fait durant toute ta vie alors que James, qui aurait très bien pu te détester, t'a donner l'amour qu'il te fallait.

Harry tourna les yeux vers James.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens de la lettre que je t'ai laisser, fit James avec un sourire. Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. Je savais que j'aurais du te détester car tu es le fruit de l'adultère de Lily. Mais, à la seconde où tes yeux se sont poser sur moi, j'ai réaliser que je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir où en vouloir à Lily. Cet écart m'a permit d'avoir la plus belle chose que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir, un enfant. Cela m'a permit de découvrir la joie d'être père.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

-Dès que je t'ai vu, tu étais mon fils et personne d'autres. Mais, j'ai décider de faire la seule chose qui me permettait de l'être entièrement.

Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry.

-James….fit Lily. Tu n'as quand même pas…

James tourna les yeux vers sa femme.

-Tu as parfaitement compris. J'ai décidé de faire une adoption de sang. Mon sang coule dans les veines d'Harry depuis le jour de sa naissance. C'est pour cela qu'il me ressemble autant et aussi que son patronus est un cerf, comme ma forme d'animagus. Je l'ai caché à tout le monde pour le protéger.

Il reprit Harry dans ses bras, le garçon se colla à lui.

-Depuis aussi longtemps que j'en souviennes, dit-il. J'imaginais quel vie j'aurais eu si vous étiez toujours vivant. Est-ce que j'aurais eu des frères et sœurs, est-ce j'aurais été à l'école, si j'aurais été aimé…

Lily et James se regardèrent, triste.

-La seule chose dont je me souvenais de vous, c'était les cris de maman et la lumière verte du sortilège de mort. J'entendais beaucoup parler de vous mais cela ne me ramenait pas mes souvenirs. Chaque soir, j'espérais me réveiller et découvrir que vous étiez toujours là, près de moi.

Lily s'approcha et prit son fils dans ses bras. James leva le menton d'Harry

-Nous ne t'avons jamais quitter, fit-il avec un sourire. Les personnes que l'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, tu peux toujours les trouver, là.

Il posa son doigt sur la poitrine d'Harry. Le jeune garçon posa sa main dessus. Il releva les yeux vers son père et sourit. James le prit dans ses bras et Lily se joint à eux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne reporte son attention sur Tom qui les regardait avec un sourire. Il s'approcha alors de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui. Tom posa sa main sur la joue du garçon.

-Pourquoi tu as fait cela ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai fait d'horribles choses dans ma vie, des choses que m'ai impossible de réparer aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger comme il se doit et faire cela est la seule façon pour moi de me racheter un peu. Je sais que tu voulais qu'il soit vivant.

-Oui, mais pas au prix de ta vie.

-Je vais mourir de toute façon, on ne peux rien y faire.

Il embrassa Harry sur le front.

-Mais ne te sens pas coupable, c'est ton anniversaire et je veux que tu t'amuses.

Harry le regarda, les larmes aux yeux mais affirma de la tête. Tom sourit et se leva.

-Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre, dit-il avec un sourire. Je veux que vous profitiez de cette fête. Je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, il me reste encore plusieurs jours à passer avec vous.

Il sortit de la pièce. Tous le regardèrent partir avant que Sirius et Remus n'aillent prêt de James alors que les adolescents s'approchèrent d'Harry.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Neville.

-Oui. Mais je n'arrives à y croire.

-Cela explique mieux pourquoi il était dans cet état, fit Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry l'a serra de toutes ses forces.


	46. Chapter 46

Deux jours étaient passer depuis le 31 Juillet et Harry restait enfermer dans sa chambre, personne n'arrivait à le faire sortir, ni ses parents, ni Draco et Hermione. Il ne voulait voir personne, passant ses journées seul avec son chien qu'il avait nommé Sparky. C'était Kreattur qui lui apportait ses repas et à chaque fois, ce dernier lui disait que les autres habitants de la maison voulaient lui parler mais à chaque fois, Harry le revoyait en lui disant qu'il refusait de les voir.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il en voulait à Tom de lui avoir cacher sa maladie, il aurait pu l'aider, trouver une solution mais il leur avait caché et maintenant, c'était sans espoir. Il allait mourir et c'est pour cela qu'il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait de le laisser alors qu'il venait juste de découvrir la vérité.

Il était assis sur son lit, jouant à la balle avec Sparky qui s'amusait comme un fou quand on frappa à la porte, comme d'habitude, il ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant voir personne.

-Harry, fit Sirius derrière la porte. Je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi s'il te plait.

Harry ne répondit pas, espérant ainsi que Sirius laisserait tomber, comme les autres avant lui.

-Tu as besoin de parler, continua Sirius. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veux pas parler à tes parents mais tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais jamais…

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de faire revenir Sparky prêt de lui et, d'un mouvement de baguette, déverrouilla la porte, Sirius entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il sourit mais Harry ne le regarda pas, caressant son chien avec une main négligente.

-Tu as bien décoré cette chambre, fit Sirius en regardant la pièce. Elle te ressemble assez.  
Harry ne fit pas attention à ce que dit Sirius. L'homme s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit pour se mettre en face d'Harry

-Je sais que tu en veux à Tom mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te fermer à tous comme ça  
Harry ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixant toujours Sparky. Sirius s'apprêtait à parler quand Harry parla enfin.

-C'est de ma faute, dit Harry. Si je ne l'avais pas fait revenir….

-Harry, fit Sirius en posant sa main sur le genou de son filleul. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, ce que tu as fait est tout à fait normal. Tu venais de découvrir qu'il était ton père et aussi que tu étais responsable de sa mort. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort…

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de le soigner ?

Sirius répondit négativement de la tête.

-Nous avons cherché partout, dans tous les livres parlant de ce sort. Tom aurait eu une chance mais, avec tous les crimes qu'il à commis, son âme s'est fissuré de trop nombreuses fois pour que l'on puisse le guérir. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir…

Harry baissa la tête, caressant toujours son chien qui s'était couché entre ses jambes.  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ?

-Pour vous protéger, comme il l'a dit, il a commis trop de chose horrible, il doit vivre avec ca sur la conscience et c'est très dur…

Il serra le genou de son filleul

-Il voulait faire quelque chose bien avant de mourir, il sait que Lily et toi tenez énormément à James et il l'a fait revenir pour vous…

-Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'il sacrifie le temps qu'il lui restait pour ça…

-Il est heureux de l'avoir fait, il a commis trop de crimes horribles et avoir pu faire quelque chose de bien est l'un ses seules choses de bien qu'il à fait. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir.

-C'est trop difficile Sirius. Parfois, j'aimerais revenir un an en arrière, je voudrais que rien de cela ne se soit passer….J'aimerais que Dumbledore ne m'ait jamais changer de maison….J'en ai marre de ne jamais avoir le droit d'être heureux…

Il gratta les oreilles de Sparky qui bougeait la queue, montrant ainsi sa joue des caresses de son maitre.

-Si rien ne s'était passer, fit Sirius. Tu n'aurais jamais découvert les manigances de Dumbledore, tu n'aurais jamais découvert que ta mère était vivante et prisonnière. Tu n'aurais jamais découvert l'amour avec Draco. Il ne faut pas que tu regrettes cette année Harry.

Mais Harry n'était pas convaincu. Sirius sourit et prit le menton de son filleul pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Tu es très important pour chacun de nous, tu es celui qui m'a permis de ne pas sombrer lorsque j'étais à Azkaban, tu as permis à ta mère de ne pas sombrer lorsqu'elle était emprisonner. Tu tenons tous à toi et te voir sombrer ainsi nous fait énormément de peine…

-Personne n'est éternel Harry, un jour, toute personne doit quitter ce monde. Grâce à ton geste, tu permets à Tom de se racheter en sacrifiant sa vie pour ramener James. Les personnes que nous aimons ne nous laisses jamais, elles sont toujours présentes, dans notre cœur.

Harry regarda son parrain, les larmes aux yeux. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et Harry se lâcha, versant toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à présent. Sirius lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Au fond de lui, Harry savait que Sirius avait raison, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tom de n'avoir rien dit, il cherchait à les protéger. Mais le fait qu'il allait mourir le faisait souffrir, il savait qu'au fond de lui, il avait encore besoin de lui, qu'il soit prêt de lui. Il en avait assez de devoir être fort, il avait besoin d'être réconforté et cela, Sirius l'avait bien compris alors, il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, réconforter son filleul.

Il restait dans les bras réconfortant de son parrain et finit même par s'y endormir au bout de plusieurs minutes, s'accrochant à la chemise son parrain. Sirius s'installa sur le lit et garda son filleul dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux tout en continuant à le bercer, comme si son filleul était encore un enfant.

-Alors ?

Sirius tourna les yeux pour voir James sur le pas de la porte, ce dernier avait les yeux rivés vers Harry et Sirius pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

-J'ai encore plus envie d'aller tuer Dumbledore de mes propres mains, fit Sirius en regardant Harry. Il a détruit sa vie.

-Je te comprends, mais nous aurons notre vengeance sur ce vieux fou

-Tu penses toi aussi qu'il sortira de prison…..

-C'est certain, Dumbledore ne va pas rester sagement en prison pour le reste de sa vie. Il trouvera un moyen de sortir et, quand ce sera fait, il voudra prendre sa revange sur Harry, c'est certain.

-Et quand ce sera fait, nous serons là pour l'attendre…

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de porter leur attention sur Harry. James posa sa main sur la tête de son fils et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, le regardant avec amour.

-Il à 16 ans et il a déjà vécu tellement de choses horribles que personne ne devrait vivre…

-Mais ses drames l'ont rendu plus fort.

-Mais ils l'ont aussi privé de son innocence….

-Nous allons le protéger James, il ne lui arrivera plus rien. Je ne laisserais pas ce vieux fou s'approcher de lui à nouveau.

James regarda son meilleur ami avec un sourire.

-Je sais Patmol, je compte sur toi. Veille sur mon fils….

Sirius affirma de la tête. James sentit quelque chose le gratter, il baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant Sparky lui gratter la main, réclamant des caresses de la part de James. L'homme caressa l'animal qui se laissa faire.

-Il est temps qu'Harry ai enfin le bonheur qu'il mérite de recevoir.


	47. NB

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je suis actuellement en pleins blocus pour mes études d'infirmières et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster des chapitres mais sachez que je n'oublies pas mes histoires et je sais que beaucoup d'entres vous attendent la suite de mes histoires.**

 **Je postes ce message car un ami écrit un crossover Games Of Thrones/Harry Potter et que, dans son histoire Harry change de nom mais il n'arrive pas à ce décider.**

 **C'est la que vous intervenez, je vous proposes de notez les prénoms qui, selon vous pourrais convenir. L'auteur aimerait cependant que le nom soit original comme le sont ceux de Games Of Thrones (Daenerys/Rhaegar/Sansa...)**

 **Merci à tous pour votre participation et à bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres**


	48. NB2

Bonjour à tous,

C'est juste pour vous informez que l'auteur du Crossover HP/GOT dont je vous ai parlé à publier sa toute première histoire, il s'agit d'un OS.

s/12947771/1/L-union-du-feu-et-de-la-glace-JonXDaenerys

N'hésitez pas à y jeter un petit tour.

A plus :):):)


End file.
